Go Figure It Out!
by Yugioh-Essentials
Summary: Go Figure It Out LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! Ulang tahun Kaiba memang unik, tapi sepertinya acara itu jadi senjata makan tuan yang mengacaukan perasaaan Kaiba sendiri. COMPLETE! R&R please!
1. Happy Birthday to you

**Author chapter 1: **Rio Hikari (hallo semua, salam kenal!)

**Disclaime****r**: YugiOh! Duel Monster adalah property milik Kazuki Takahashi

**Rating:** T aja skarang..

**Pairing: **????

**A/N:** Settingya beres serial YGO..tapi semua yang mati2 itu boleh idup lagi aja ya…

SIAP?! MULAI!

**--GO FIGURE IT OUT!--**

Malam itu terang benderang kelap-kelip nyala lampu di mansion Kaiba. Suara musik stereo super jernih bisa terdengar beberapa blok dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Spotlight besar seperti laser besar terlihat di langit-langit sekitar area mansion.

Wah, ada apakah gerangan? Heboh sekali nampaknya…Seperti..pesta?

Dan memang benar begitu adanya. Hari ini, ulang tahun sang CEO dari Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba yang ke 27. Wah..waktu berjalan begitu cepat ya?

Di ruang pualam besar tepat di tengah mansion, sudah 'disihir' oleh Mokuba dan geng Yugi untuk membuat segalanya cocok dengan selera sang Pangeran Duel. (Kaiba sudah bisa bertoleransi dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini, walau dnegan cara ia menyingkir lebih dulu dari keramaian dan obrolan kecil dengan alasan akan mengurus pekerjaan. Tapi setidaknya tak begitu sinis seperti dulu.)

Para duelist top dan rekan-rekan bisnis dari sang CEO diundang dalam pesta besar-besaran itu. Meja panjang berisi makanan lezat dan minuman soda, berderet rapi di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Dan tentu saja, jika ada ulang tahun, itu berarti ada kue….Kue yang..istimewa. Putih dari _whipped cream_ yang menghias sisi luarnya. Dan ada cokelat yang diukir berbentuk Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon melingkar melilit angka 27 dari lilin berwarna putih dan biru. Memberi kesan dingin nan elegan dari mahakarya kuliner yang ditaruh di atas panggung utama. Wangi vanilla, cokelat, mint, dan rum tercium samar menggoda dari area di sekitar kue tadi.

Dekorasi, kue, tamu undangan, keluarga…Oo, ada yang kurang…ya, tentu..

Sang CEO.

Dia…baru saja turun dari kamarnya di lantai atas. Meniti tangga dengan langkah ringan bersama sang adik yang berada di sampingnya. Sebagai empunya pesta…ia menyempurnakan semuanya.

Rambut cokelat eboni yang terlihat halus membingkai lembut wajah oval langsat, berpadu tepat dnegan biru lazuli matanya yang berbinar karena pantulan lampu. Setelan jet jaket hitam dan kemeja putih yang santai membuat kesan berbeda dari biasanya. Kalung perak tipis melingkar di atas belikat yang terlihat dari dua kancing yang sengaja terbuka. Ditambah celana bahan berwarna hitam yang membentuk tepat pada kakinya yang jenjang, ia siap menjadi pemeran utama dari acaranya. Sempurna.

Ia merasakan dengan jelas tatapan yang ditujukan padanya ketika ia turun menuju aula utama. _//Sial, Mokuba..sudah kubilang ini akan terlalu menarik perhatian..//_. Yea, itulah nama desainer terbaik malam ini telah mengabulkan impian para pemuja duelist ini…

Ia menyalami beberapa rekan kerjanya yang memberikan ucapan selamat. Juga menyapa para duelist yang ia kenal. Jelas sekali, Yugi dan kawan-kawannya sudah pasti ada. Bahkan undangan khusus yang jauh dikirim ke Mesir untuk keluarga Isthar pun dipenuhi.

Lengkap..semuanya lengkap..Bandit Keith sekalipun ada. Yah..intinya duelist yang ada di daftar computer miliknya yang tercatat resmi dan berada di kota Domino.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat atmosfir cerah di sekitarnya. Aneh sekali, sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya bahwa ia akan mengadakan acara seperti ini di mansionnya. Ini seperti..reuni keluarga besar…

Hah..terima kasih pada Mokuba yang telah menjadi adiknya.

_//Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting…Malam ini..kurasa aku sudah siap untuk semuanya..// _Lamunnya meneguk pelan air putih di gelas yang diambilnya.

Namun, namanya acara pesta, sosialisasi maupun keakraban biasanya dimulai setelah puncak acara. Mokuba yang mendengar rencana kakaknya untuk menyisipkan sesuatu di acara, sudah menyusun ulang waktunya. Ia cemas dengan sisipan itu..tapi juga turut senang. Yah..itu tak perlu dipusingkan, toh ketika acara berlangsung, semuanya akan berlalu.

Mokuba mengetuk mikrofon yang dijepitkan di kerah bajunya, "Em…halo semua? Hei..boleh aku minta perhatian kalian?" candanya yang disusul gelak tawa para tamu yang langsung memusatkan perhatian ke arah panggung.

"Terima kasih karena hari ini kalian bersedia datang ke pesta yang kami rancang khusus untuk ulang tahun kakakku yang ke 27. Seto Kaiba." Tepuk tangan riuh rendah terdengar di ruangan besar itu, Mokuba menunggu tepukan itu berhenti sebelum melanjutkan beberapa patah kata dan pesan-pesan sayang untuk kakaknya.

Ia melihat Seto yang disebelahnya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut setelah selesai mendengar prolog pendeknya, "Ah, terima kasih untuk adik terbaik yang kumiliki. Juga kalian yang selama ini mendukungku untuk segala hal. Untuk para duelist yang telah percaya pada kemampuanku, senior yang senantiasa mengajariku, dan mereka yang setia menjadi klien perusahaan kami…Kurasa itu saja, untuk semuanya, terima kasih banyak. Aku juga..mohon maaf untuk kesalahanku di masa lampau."

Suatu hal yang langka ketika seorang Kaiba Seto mengucapkan kata terima kasih begitu tulus pada acara besar. Apa yang dialaminya selama ini rupanya benar-benar membuatnya lebih dewasa dan bijak. Ia yang tampan, cerdas, sukses, dan bersikap bersahaja sudah masuk hitungan sebagai seorang panutan.

Mokuba mengangguk pelan ketika kakaknya tampaknya sudah selesai memberikan pesan."Oke! Untuk sekarang waktunya tiup lilin!!" ujarnya semangat.

"Oh, hei! Tak seru kalau sepi begini !" seseorang di kerumunan tampak menyeletuk keras.

"Ah, ya…ayo menyanyi untuknya." Jawab lainnya. Dan sayup-sayup nada beraturan mulai terdengar lebih keras.

_Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…_

_Happy birthday dear Seto….Happy birthday to you…._

Pria muda itu meniup lilin di hadapannya dengan iringan tepuk tangan riuh lagi di akhir lagu.

Mokuba memberi selamat pada kakaknya sekarang,"Selamat ulang tahun, Onii-sama." Ujarnya memeluk kakaknya pelan.

"Terima kasih….ah..Mokuba, ngomong-ngomong.."

Mokuba mengangkat alis sebelum terlihat sadar melupakan sesuatu."Oh! Ya ya!" Teriakannya terdengar lewat mikrofon dan otomatis menarik perhatian.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar sekarang, ia mulai bicara lagi "Hm, oh ya...aku melupakan sesuatu. Hehe…Sebenarnya di hari ini, ada kejutan untuk semuanya. Oke, kupersilakan kakakku yang bicara." Ia memnberikan gesture dengan tangannya.

Seto mangangguk dan mengambil napas pelan."Kurasa, sudah cukup lama aku berdiri sendiri…Di tahun ini, kurasa aku membutuhkan komitmen dari seseorang yang bisa memahamiku…" Bisik-bisik terdengar disini.

"Kuputuskan…tahun ini aku akan menikah."

Respon yang didengarnya sungguh luar biasa. Bisik-bisik itu kini bertambah keras dan riuh.

"Oh..wow…" Mokuba menggumam mengomentari dnegan senyum penuh rasa tahu. "Hei kakak, kau tidak memberitahu siapa yang jadi calonmu?" ia seolah menyuarakan pikiran para tamu yang terkejut.

"Ah ya…soal itu…" _//Takkan seru jika kita tak bermain sedikit…//_ Yah mau bagaimana lagi, seluruh hidupnya nyari selalu dikelilingi teka-teki pemainan…

"Takkan kuberitahu."

Ruih rendah lagi suara bising sekarang.

"Tapi…" ruangan itu hening menunggu kata-kata yang berikutnya. "Akan kuberi kalian petunjuk. Tentu saja...dia ada disini, jadi kalian bisa mencarinya…Aku akan berada di ruangan ini selama dua jam ke depan dan pergerakan bebasku selama berada disini akan menjadi petunjuk tambahan bagi kalian." Ujarnya dengan nada menantang. Untungnya para undangan disana memiliki selera bertualang yang selevel. Ini akan sangat menarik…

"Wahahaha…Ini akan jadi pesta yang unik. Kalian semua setuju?! Tapi tak lengkap kalau tak ada hadiahnya…hm apa ya? Oh, supply elektronik dari Kaib Corp selama satu tahun !" Ujarnya yang diiringi siulan dan tepuk tangan semangat. Seto sebenarnya tak begitu keberatan, tapi itu harus melalui penghitungan akuntan juga kan? Ah, sudahlah, pengecualian di ulang tahunnya.

"Oke, nii-sama, kau boleh memulai lagi."

"Baiklah…ingat batas waktunya, hanya dua jam. Setelah itu, aku akan memberitahu kalian, siapa calon pendampingku, dan hadiahnya takkan berlaku lagi…" Kali ini hadirin disana tertawa kecil. Seto tersenyum tipis.

"Petunjuk yang pertama…" Ruangan itu hening lagi dan menunggu dengan tegang.

"Dia…seorang duelist."

**TBC!!**

**A/N:**

Ohohohoho~:D Oke..siip…katanya saya harus ngetag…jadi yang dipilih berdasarkan pertimbangan kesibukan waktu…**SUPERTYRANT!**

Kekekeke….pengen liat lanjutannya gmana..

Eniwei, dengan sudah di Tagnya 1 orang, dan saya dah menulis..maka dua orang sudah tereliminasi..dan yang masih bisa main adalah...:

****

Aki Kadaoga/ Sora tsubameki/ Messiah hikari/ Erun/ Akatsutsumi Ai/ Seithr-Kairy / Saint Chimaira no Kari/ Saint Chimaira no Kuo/ Nfra/ Kumaichiro-san/ coolkid4869/

Berjuanglah! XD 


	2. Live A Life Lively

_**Author #2**_**:** supertyrant

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Hari dimana saya bisa mengklaim Yu-Gi-Oh! dan duelist-duelist ganteng di dalamnya adalah ketika lautan berubah warna jadi em-pink dan cacing tambang pada terjun bebas dari langit. Saya cuma minjem sebentar kok, kalo dah beres pasti dibalikin lagi. Walaupun mungkin bentuknya tak semulus sebelumnya...

_**Warning**_**:** Di bab ini ada hints prideshipping-nya. Wakakakaka~ maaf ya, saya ini kloset prideshipper. Mau nggak mau naluri fujoushi saya pasti bersikeras memasukkan hints SetoYami di sana-sini. Saya ngerti nggak semua orang penyuka prideshipping, tapi betul cuma hints doang kok. Untuk ke depannya tentu terserah author yang kena tag. Permainan ini untuk senang-senang, kan? _It's just a fic, so let's make the most of it_.

_**Rating**_ **:** PG / T

_**Pairing**_ **:** Kaiba x ????

_**Word Count **_**: **2979

**

* * *

**

**Live A Life Lively**

"Dia... seorang duelist."

Dari situ Seto membiarkan tamu-tamunya melakukan _brain-storming_ dan berdiskusi satu sama lain. Sementara para wartawan sibuk jepret sana-sini. Beberapa grup memelankan suara mereka, sedangkan grup lainnya malah bergosip seru dengan volume suara persis amukan penghuni kebun binatang saat petugas-petugasnya telat memberi makan.

"Hah! Duelist?"

"Seperti mencari jerami di tumpukan jerami saja. Nyaris semua orang di pesta ini duelist, apa petunjuknya tidak bisa lebih spesifik lagi?"

"Bisa dipersempit kok, duelist wanita di sini kan tak begitu banyak."

"Kenapa duelist sih? Jangan-jangan supaya mereka bisa berduel kapan pun setelah menikah. Gila, bayangkan saja kalau mereka melakukannya di ranjang."

"Betul, betul. Harus siap melayani nafsu bertarungnya Kaiba Seto setiap hari, kasian amat yang jadi pasangannya."

"Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka bakal intens tuh."

Eeegh... di mana penyumbat telinga saat Seto membutuhkannya.

"Mungkin kata yang mereka maksudkan adalah _passionate_?" Sebuah suara tahu-tahu terdengar dari arah belakang.

Seto memutar tubuhnya, figur yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya sudah sangat ia kenal. Yami, seseorang yang menjadi rivalnya sejak dulu. Tubuh kecilnya dibalut kemeja, jaket bertudung, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, sementara dasi merah di lehernya menjadi aksen yang menarik. Bola mata bara api itu tak pernah berubah kilauannya sejak pertama kali ia lihat sepuluh tahun lalu. Sepuluh tahun? Sudah selama itu kah waktu berlalu? Rentang waktu yang ketika diucapkan terasa panjang, namun ketika telah dialami dan dilalui sungguh singkat terasa. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul rasa kangen entah dari mana, rasa kangen yang wajar muncul dikala manusia tengah bernostalgia.

Sepuluh tahun...

Sepuluh tahun berlalu tapi tak juga Seto berhasil merebut kembali gelar _King of Duelists_, selama itu pula ia harus terus berada di posisi nomor dua. Sial, ada di sudut mana sih kelemahan orang ini?

Yami mengulum senyum, raut wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang diberi sekeranjang permen. "Kau suka mendengarkan tamu-tamu pesta bergosip tentang dirimu sendiri? Hobimu kok semakin aneh."

Dua alis Seto tampak menyatu di dahinya, ia merasa diskandali oleh tuduhan tersebut. "Aku tidak memerlukan yang begitu untuk memanjakan egoku. Kurang kerjaan saja," balasnya angkuh.

Yami memandang Seto dengan tatapan jenaka. "Hee... kau masih bisa bicara ego? Ingat umur, Kaiba. Nanti kau bisa rematik kalau terus memikul ego sebesar Jupiter terus-terusan."

"Apa sih!" Seto sewot dan spontan membela diri, "aku masih 27, bukan 60."

"Yah, sama saja bukan? Mau 27 atau 60, kau itu bertambah tua dan bukan sebaliknya," tutur Yami. "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama 27 tahun hidupmu?"

Seto tak punya jawaban yang singkat untuk itu. Yang pasti banyak. Banyak hal yang ia lakukan selama rentang waktu semenjak ia dilahirkan hingga sekarang. Banyak pula kesalahan yang membuat ia tak merasa bangga saat mengingatnya. Namun, waktu terus berjalan dan tak mungkin dibalikkan, seorang sehebat Seto Kaiba pun tak bisa mengubah ketentuan tersebut. Sama seperti manusia lainnya, ia hanya bisa belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu sambil terus melangkah ke depan.

Tiba-tiba di tengah kerumunan tamu pesta di aula besar Kaiba _mansion_, Seto mendapati dirinya tengah berdoa. Berdoa agar dirinya dapat menjadi insan yang lebih baik lagi, untuk kebahagiaan adiknya, beserta keluarga yang akan ia bangun nanti.

Yami sendiri tak beranjak kemanapun saat Seto mendadak diam dan berkontemplasi. Ia tak bergerak atau bernapas yang tak perlu. Seolah-olah memberikan waktu dan ruang yang memang dibutuhkan rivalnya di saat yang damai itu.

Momen tersebut harus berakhir saat Mokuba menghampiri mereka. "Yami, kami siap kapanpun kau siap," kicauan Mokuba terdengar riang.

"Trim's Mokuba, aku berhutang satu padamu."

"Yah satu hal saja, jangan ikutan main _game _utama malam ini ya. _Please..._" cengiran Mokuba tampak merajuk.

"_Game_ yang menebak siapa calon pasangan kakakmu?" Yami mengonfirmasi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah si sulung Kaiba.

"Iya yang itu," Mokuba membenarkan. "Bukan kenapa-kenapa sih, tapi kau pasti menang kalau ikutan. Dan itu jadi nggak seru. Sekali-sekali beri kesempatan orang lain menang juga dong."

Yami tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tak menyangka ada hari dimana aku dilarang main _game_. Oke Mokuba, kuikuti permintaanmu."

"Selalu ada yang pertama untuk segalanya ya," timpal Seto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Raut wajahnya terlihat enigmatis.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang pertama..." Yami merogoh saku dalam jaketnya. Dari sana ia mengeluarkan sebuah peti kayu sebesar genggaman tangan, berbentuk heptagonal dan berukiran indah di seluruh permukaan sisinya, Seto mengenalinya sebagai desain ukiran era Barok. "Ini untukmu, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-27."

"Wooow!" Mokuba berseru takjub, "dari tadi aku mencium wangi pinus. Ternyata dari kotak ini ya?"

Seto menerima pemberian tersebut. Setelah disentuh dan dilihat semakin dekat, kotak itu memang sebuah kriya yang amat indah. "Boleh juga seleramu."

Yami mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah kau tak suka repot-repot membuka kertas kado? Jadi kupilihkan itu saja."

"Kemasannya saja begitu bagus, apalagi isinya tuh!" Senyuman Mokuba yang ganjil luput dari pandangan kakaknya gara-gara masih asyik mengamati peti kayu itu.

"Bukalah sekarang, Kaiba," ujar Yami.

"Tapi tak ada acara buka kado dalam agenda pesta ini," Seto memprotes seolah-olah itu adalah hal penting. "Lagipula mana ada orang yang suka pemberiannya untuk orang lain dipamerkan di depan semua orang?"

"Aneh juga kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutmu," kelakar Yami. "Tapi yang ini beda. Kalau tidak dibuka sekarang, tidak akan seru."

"Betul, kak! Buka sekarang saja, aku juga ingin lihat isinya."

Mendapati dirinya kalah jumlah dalam berargumen, Seto akhirnya mengikuti kata-kata mereka. Awalnya ia sempat bingung bagaimana membuka peti mungil berbentuk heptagonal itu. Daripada menjadi kemasan, benda tersebut lebih cocok disebut _puzzle_. Namun memang tak salah khalayak mengecap Seto Kaiba sebagai pemuda jenius, dalam hitungan detik dia sudah menemukan letak engsel sekaligus memecahkan sistem pengunciannya.

Saat terbuka, tampak isinya berupa lipatan kain beludru hitam. Jemari Seto membuka lipatan kain tersebut hingga yang ada di dalamnya terlihat. Tampak banyak benda berwarna-warni dan berbahan karet berkumpul disitu. Ada warna hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda, ungu, dan lain-lain.

Seto mengambil sebuah yang kebetulan berwarna putih dan mengangkatnya di udara. Ia mengamati benda tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-Apa ini? Balon?"

"Gyahahahahahahahahaha!" Mokuba yang sudah tak sanggup menahan diri, kini tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk.

Seto menyipitkan matanya ke arah Yami. Wajahnya gusar. "Kau mengolok-olokku ya? Apa maksudnya semua balon ini? Jangan bilang kau mau menyuruh aku meniup semuanya!"

"Aku memang akan memintamu meniupnya, tapi tidak semua kok." Yami mengambil kain beludru yang membungkus semua balon itu, membiarkan Seto tetap memegang peti di tangan kiri dan balon putih di tangan kanannya. "Kau pernah meniup balon, Kaiba?"

"Seumur-umur tak pernah." Ketus Seto, masih kesal karena merasa dibodohi.

"Memang selalu ada yang pertama untuk segalanya, kan?" Kata-kata Seto sebelumnya dikembalikan lagi, membuat sang CEO semakin cemberut. "Oh ayolah, berhenti memasang wajah jelek seperti itu. Nanti kau cepat tua."

Seto tak sempat misuh-misuh lebih lanjut karena Yami keburu pergi ke tengah-tengah aula. Di sana Isono memberikan sebuah mikrofon. Setelah mengecek volume suara yang keluar, Yami langsung mengambil alih perhatian tamu-tamu undangan dengan pengumumannya. "Hadirin yang terhormat, selagi menunggu petunjuk kedua untuk acara utama pada malam ini, mari kita mainkan sebuah _game._ Saya membutuhkan 26 orang sebagai peserta. Siapapun yang ingin ikut, silakan berdiri di belakang garis merah di sana."

Seto mengikuti arah telunjuk Yami, dilihatnya garis merah terbentuk dari lakban yang ditempelkan di lantai. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat sejak kapan garis itu dipasangkan. Suara rusuh terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan, rupanya banyak tamu undangan tertarik untuk berpartisipasi dalam _game_ yang dikeluarkan pemuda bergelar _King of Games_ ini. Banyak pula dari mereka yang terpaksa kembali ke tempat karena kuota peserta sebanyak 26 orang sudah terisi semuanya.

"Wow, terima kasih atas antusiasmenya," Yami melanjutkan sambil menyerahkan kain beludru berisi balon-balon itu kepada Ryuzaki, yang kebetulan berdiri di barisan paling depan. "Silakan edarkan balon-balon ini hingga ke barisan belakang, masing-masing satu buah."

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanya seseorang yang tak dikenal Yami. Namun sepertinya dia adalah wartawan, terlihat jelas dari _nametag_ yang dipakainya.

"Tentu saja untuk memainkan _game_-nya, karena nama permainan ini adalah _Racing Balloon_," balas Yami enteng. "Selagi balon-balon itu diedarkan, mohon dengarkan baik-baik peraturan permainannya. Pertama, sekarang anda semua berdiri di belakang garis merah yang menjadi _start_. Di seberang sana, ada satu lagi garis merah sebagai titik _finish_." Seto mengikuti arah telunjuk Yami, lagi-lagi dia menemukan garis yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana.

"Kedua, tiup balon anda secukupnya dan jangan berlebihan. Kalau sampai pecah, anda dinyatakan gugur. Setelah penuh oleh udara, arahkan balonnya menuju garis _finish_. Biarkan udara dalam balon menentukan dimana dia jatuh. Jika belum mencapai _finish_, segera ambil dan tiup kembali di titik balon tersebut jatuh, lalu lepaskan lagi. Waktu yang diberikan adalah 3 menit, jadi gunakan sebaik-baiknya."

"Ketiga, jangan curang. Anda tidak boleh meniup balon sambil berjalan. Dan jika anda mulai di garis _start_ dengan balon merah, jangan sampai warnanya berubah jadi hijau setelah sampai _finish_." Derai tawa lepas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan karena kalimat yang terakhir itu.

Yami melanjutkan, "Pemenangnya akan memperoleh hadiah liburan gratis selama seminggu di Kairo, Mesir!"

"HOREEEE!!!" Sambutan para tamu terutama peserta _racing_ sangat... memekakkan. "Yay! Hidup Mesir!"

"Dan yang terakhir, saya harus mengakui sebetulnya masih ada satu tempat terakhir untuk peserta _game _ini. Menggenapkan jumlah pemainnya menjadi 27 orang, kombinasi angka yang luas maknanya di malam ini."

Para tamu tampak semakin tertarik.

"Hadirin sekalian, setujukah anda jika Seto Kaiba ikut main?"

"SETUUJJJUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Gelegar teriakan histeris semua orang di aula besar Kaiba _mansion_ itu mungkin terdengar sampai seantero samudera Pasifik. Seusai pesta nanti, Seto merasa harus menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memeriksa jika ada kaca jendela yang pecah di rumahnya.

"Ayo kak, maju ke sana!" Seru Mokuba sambil mendorong punggung saudaranya dengan semangat berlebihan.

Apa-apaan ini? Dari gelagatnya sudah jelas bahwa Mokuba dan Yami bersekongkol sejak awal. Lihat saja, permainan apapun ini pasti akan dimenangkannya dengan mudah!

Seto mengantongi peti heptagonal itu ke saku jasnya, sementara balon putih yang menjadi properti permainan ini ia genggam dengan kekuatan yang tak perlu. Dia maju menuju kerumunan peserta _game_-nya Yami sambil mengeluarkan makian tak jelas. Mukanya pun masih ditekuk.

Yami mengeluarkan _stopwatch _dari sakunya. "Ingat, waktu yang diberikan adalah 3 menit. Siap... 5... 4...3...2...1. GO!"

Seto segera meniup balonnya sekuat tenaga. Namun benda elastis itu sulit sekali menggembung. Ia kembali menarik udara sampai paru-parunya penuh lantas melepaskannya ke corong balon. Hasilnya? _Zilch, zip, zero, nada._..

Masa orang sehebat Seto Kaiba tak bisa menggembungkan sebuah balon? Memalukan, apa kata dunia!

"Ayo kak! KAMU BISAAAA!!!" Sorak Mokuba, tangannya melambai-lambai ke segala penjuru mata angin.

Anak buahnya pun tak mau ketinggalan, "Seto-sama! SE-MA-NGAT!!!"

Beberapa orang sudah ada yang meniup penuh balon mereka dan melepaskannya menuju garis _finish_. Balon-balon tersebut meluncur dengan kekuatan udara yang ditiupkannya, namun belum ada yang melewati garis tersebut. Seto pun melipatgandakan usahanya meski tak begitu banyak berpengaruh, ia mulai frustasi. Namun ia melihat salah satu peserta merentangkan balon hingga memanjang sambil meniup ujungnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seto langsung mencoba jurus tersebut, dan benar saja, balon putihnya terisi udara dengan mudah.

Seto melepaskan genggamannya di leher balon dan membiarkan benda itu meluncur ke depan hingga kempis kembali. Hmm, jauh juga dia mendarat. Seto bergegas memungut dan meniupnya kembali. Dia merasa sudah mulai menguasai permainan ini, tak butuh waktu lama ia pasti keluar jadi pemenang.

Namun setelah ditiup lagi balon itu bukannya terbang ke depan tetapi malah kabur ke belakang, seolah-olah sengaja mengejeknya. Ditiup lagi, meluncur lagi ke belakang. Oke, balon ini memang benar-benar mengejek. Seto kini kembali ke garis start, asam lemon mewarnai wajahnya dengan sukses.

"Jangan menyerah, kak!" Mokuba terus memberi dukungan di antara kerumunan bersama beberapa anak buahnya.

Kali ini balon miliknya meluncur ke atas, berputar-putar sebentar, lalu jatuh sekitar satu meter di sampingnya. "Arrrrgh! Keparat!" Seto malah memaki-maki dengan semangat, wajahnya memerah karena mulai kehabisan napas. 'Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk ini,' pikirnya.

Namun belum sempat ia memungut lagi, balon tersebut sudah diambil oleh Pegasus. "Hei, kembalikan itu dan pakai punyamu sendiri," sentak Seto galak.

"Eeeeeh... tapi aku tak bisa menemukan dimana balonku jatuh, Kaiba-_boy_," dalihnya enteng.

"Enak saja, kau tidak dengar peraturannya?!" Seto merebut kembali properti miliknya dari tangan Pegasus. "Sana cari yang benar!"

"Tinggal 1 menit 30 detik lagi." Suara Yami mengingatkan waktu yang tersisa, membuat Seto kembali berkonsentrasi pada permainan, Pegasus pun terlupakan.

Dengan usaha pantang menyerah, cucuran keringat, dan oksigen yang banyak. Seto berhasil mencapai garis _finish_ sebelum peluit tanda akhir permainan dibunyikan. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, bukan Seto yang keluar jadi juara satu.

"Hadirin sekalian, berikan tepuk tangan bagi _Insector_ Haga yang pertama sampai di _finish_!" Riuh rendah tepuk tangan menyambut kemenangan duelist serangga itu. Tapi kata-kata Yami selanjutnya malah membuat semua orang tertawa. "Namun karena Haga curang, hadiah berlibur ke Mesir akan diberikan kepada Miho Nozaka yang ada di tempat ke-2."

"Hei!" Haga protes, "mana buktinya kalau aku curang?!"

"Aku tahu kau sempat satu kali meniup sambil jalan. Lagipula di awal kau punya balon berwarnya toska, tapi begitu sampai _finish_ warnanya berganti jadi _pink, _kau diam-diam memungut balon Pegasus, kan? Itu sudah melanggar dua peraturan _game_ ini, wajar dong kalau kau didiskualifikasi," Yami mengelaborasi, "kalau mau bukti lebih otentik, kau bisa minta video rekaman para wartawan atau seksi dokumentasi pesta ini."

Haga cengo mendengarkan penjelasan Yami. "Kau mengingat warna balon semua pemain?"

"Baru 27 orang, belum sampai ratusan kok," jawaban Yami terdengar seringan orang yang sedang membicarakan rencana makan siang. Hmm, daya ingat yang hebat. Pantaslah ia bergelar _King of Games_. Haga pun langsung mengalah. Akhirnya, hadiah berlibur ke Mesir diserahkan kepada Miho secara simbolis. Wanita itu tampak gembira, berlibur ke luar negeri memang sudah jadi impiannya sejak dulu. Apalagi Mesir merupakan tempat yang sangat eksotis. Setelah penyerahan hadiah, Yami mengucapkan terima kasih atas partisipasi seluruh tamu undangan dan menyerahkan kembali kegiatan pesta selanjutnya kepada penanggung jawab acara.

Seto sendiri menepi untuk minum segelas air putih, tenggorokannya terasa kering karena tak henti-hentinya membuang udara yang dihirupnya ke dalam sebuah balon. 'Dasar Yami dan _game-_nya yang aneh. Suatu hari akan kubalas dia,' pikir Seto gusar.

"Kau menikmati permainan tadi?" Huh, lagi-lagi orang ini berdiri di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari. Seto berbalik, didapatinya Yami tersenyum dengan begitu puas. Kurang ajar.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" balas Seto kesal. "Kau menipuku ya, sengaja memberikan hadiah dengan _packaging_ semenarik mungkin dan timpang dengan isinya, lalu membuatku main _game_ brengsek itu. Awas kau nanti!"

"Sembarangan," sahut Yami, "Aku tidak menipumu tahu. Kupikir karena isinya begitu bagus, jadi dia butuh kemasan yang bagus juga."

Seto melengos. "Di belahan mana bagusnya?"

"Permainan tadi juga termasuk hadiah yang kuberikan." Yami menaikkan wajahnya sedikit, menatap Seto tepat di mata. "Anggaplah garis _finish_ itu adalah tujuan yang ingin kau capai dalam hidupmu, balon yang kau miliki adalah roda nasibmu, dan udara yang kau tiupkan sekuat tenaga ke dalamnya adalah usaha maksimalmu."

Seto mendengarkan tiap-tiap kata yang terucapkan dari lidah Yami. Bola matanya yang merah berkilau memantulkan cahaya dari kandelier, kedua tangannya bergerak lincah seiring dengan penuturannya, membuat Seto memfokuskan perhatian tanpa ia sadari.

Yami melanjutkan, "Banyak peserta _Racing Balloon_ tadi yang berhenti meniup balon mereka saat sudah ada yang sampai di garis _finish_, padahal waktu yang tersisa masih banyak. Ada pula yang mencapainya dengan sengaja bermain curang. Bukankah itu sering terjadi di kehidupan sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin..." jawabnya singkat. Seto teringat kembali kala ia sering mencurangi Yami saat pertama kali bertemu. Dan sebelumnya pun lebih sering lagi dia mencurangi lawan-lawan bisnisnya. Semua yang dianggap mengganggu ia tebas tanpa ampun.

"Yah, kadang usaha maksimal yang kita kerjakan seringkali membuat kita tetap berdiri di tempat, atau malah mundur hingga jauh ke belakang. Membuat kita tergoda untuk berlaku curang. Mungkin piala yang kita inginkan keburu direbut orang lain sebelum kita sempat meraihnya, tapi itu cuma orientasi jangka pendek, Kaiba." Sebuah jeda sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Yami kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan lupakan tujuan jangka menengahmu, apalagi tujuan jangka panjang. Kegagalan yang kita alami adalah untuk memperluas wawasan mental dan memperdalam relung batin kita. Upaya sekecil apapun yang kita perbuat tak akan luput dan tak akan terlewatkan."

Seto mengangkat alisnya, "tak terlewatkan oleh siapa?"

"_The Higher Power_," jawabnya, suara Yami terdengar lembut saat kata itu keluar. "Ada pemilik kekuatan yang menjaga alam semesta ini tetap beredar pada orbitnya. Pemilik kekuatan yang yang mengatur matahari agar tetap terbit di timur, yang mengatur bergantinya siang-malam, yang meneteskan air hujan dari langit kala kekeringan, hingga menjaga jantung masing-masing dari kita tetap berdenyut. Dia-lah yang melihat kita semua, Kaiba. Dengan mata Maha Melihat yang menembus hati paling dalam. Dia-lah yang akan memberikan piala menakjubkan saat kau tiba di garis _finish_ tujuan jangka panjang-mu."

Tanpa sadar, dua sudut bibir Seto naik ke atas. Dia tersenyum dengan tulus, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan. "Kuakui kau memang memberikan hadiah yang bagus, Yami," angguknya setuju. Memang, untuk seorang pemilik perusahaan raksasa dan sanggup mendapatkan segalanya dengan uang, pemberian dari rivalnya itu tak akan bisa ia beli di manapun.

"Tapi itu belum semua," ujar Yami, "coba cek lagi peti yang kuberikan padamu."

Seto mengambil lagi peti yang dimaksud dari sakunya. Ia membolak-balikkan benda itu, menyusuri semua sisi-sisinya. Membuka penutupnya, lalu disusuri lagi isi di dalamnya. Ternyata ada satu lagi ruang rahasia dalam peti tersebut, disana tertulis kalimat yang diukir dengan huruf-huruf yang indah:

_Happy Birthday, Seto Kaiba. Live __A Life Lively_

Seto benar-benar terkesan. "Trim's, Yami. Akan kusimpan peti ini sebagai _memento_."

"Sama-sama," balasnya.

Tak ada pertukaran kata lebih lanjut setelahnya. Kembali dua insan itu jatuh ke dalam waktu yang damai. Berkontemplasi dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bersyukur akan hidup yang kini mereka miliki, dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan di masa depan nanti.

"Oke! Sekarang waktunya untuk petunjuk kedua!" Suara Mokuba yang terdengar keras dari _speaker_ mengagetkan mereka. "Kupersilakan kepada kakak untuk memberikan petunjuknya!"

Semua tamu memutar pandangan mereka ke arah Seto, menunggu dengan ekspektansi yang besar. Seto menghela napas. "Maaf Yami, kutinggal dulu, ya."

"Tak apa, pergilah," lepas Yami sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan ringan.

Seto pun maju melewati kerumunan tamu yang memberinya jalan menuju tempat adiknya berdiri. Setelah menerima sebuah mikrofon, Seto berkata, "sebelum kuberikan petunjuk kedua. Mungkin sudah ada yang punya perkiraan tentang siapa calon pendampingku. Jika merasa memiliki jawaban yang benar, silakan maju kemari untuk menjawab."

Hanya terdengar dengung gumaman para undangan pesta, banyak dari mereka bereaksi dengan mengangkat bahu. Namun tak satupun yang datang ke depan untuk menjawab. Rupanya petunjuknya terlalu sedikit untuk bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini.

"Baik, karena tidak ada yang tahu, petunjuk kedua akan diberikan. Dengarkan baik-baik." Suasana menjadi hening, tak ada satupun yang yang bergerak apalagi mengeluarkan kata.

"Calon pendampingku bergender laki-laki."

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Maka, musnahlah harapan pairing hetero di fic ini, mwampus deh si Kaiba. Tapi anggaplah cowo nikah ama cowo adalah hal lumrah disini, namanya juga fanfic. Woahahahaha! *tawa nista*.

Anjrit, ni fanfic ceritanya ganjil amat! Maaf ya semua, udah berbulan-bulan saya nggak nulis fic gara-gara _writer's block _akut. Pas balik nulis lagi jadi terasa kaku. Hahahaha.... Yah, pokoknya ambil aja bagusnya dan bakar semua jeleknya *nyiapin panggangan*

Game Racing Balloon dalam cerita ini pernah saya alami waktu ikutan ESQ Training Leadership. Gila tu game kacrut banget sampe bikin setres. Tapi pesan spiritual yang disampaikan permainan itu bener-bener mengesankan dan langsung nge-jleb di hati. Kalo ada yang nggak ngerti, maksud tujuan jangka pendek di sini adalah prestasi yang ingin kita capai, tujuan jangka menengah adalah kehidupan baik yang tentu ingin kita miliki, sedangkan tujuan jangka panjang adalah kehidupan akhirat dimana kita akan bertemu Pencipta kita nanti. Game itu emang cocok banget dimainin pas ada acara ultah, jadi deh saya sertakan di fic ini. Ohohoho.

Btw, saya udah bikinin komunitas buat author-author Yugioh! Essentials, tempatnya masih tetep di ffnet. Link-nya ada di halaman profil. Mohon datang ke sana ya, kita ngobrol-ngobrol supaya makin akrab!

Oke, untuk chapter 3 saya mempersilakan **ERUNE** untuk maju ke podium! :D

Berikut ini adalah sisa author yang harus di-tag:

│ **Kumaichiro-san │ Sora Tsubameki │ Messiah Hikari │ Aki Kadaoga │ Kuo of The Saint-Chimaira │ Kari of The Saint-Chimaira │ coolkid4869 │ Akatsutsumi Ai │ nfra │ Seithr-Kairy │**

Y!ES, lanjutkan!!!


	3. Kaiba's Groom

**Author chapter 2: **Erune

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

**Rating:** T aja. K+ juga bisa diitung nih kayaknya

**Pairing: **Kaibax??? Jounouchix???

**Warning:** OOC nggak ya?

* * *

"Dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki," ucap si Seto Kaiba si kantung uang.

Suasana di dalam gedung menjadi tidak terkendali. Sekumpulan wanita paruh baya mulai bergosip. Sekelompok pria muda memandang Seto dengan tatapan jijik. Para wanita muda histeris bak kesurupan karena merasa harapan mereka untuk mendapatkan hati sang milyuner telah kandas. Dan beberapa pria yang sudah cukup dewasa mulai merasa bergairah dan berharap bahwa di antara mereka adalah pria yang dipilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Seto Kaiba.

"Hei, Kaiba! Kau sudah gila ya?! Kau mau menikah dengan sesama jenis?! Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?" Sahut seorang lelaki pirang dari lautan manusia tersebut yang langsung diberi tatapan maut oleh sekumpulan pria dewasa.

Disahuti seperti itu, pemilik Kaiba Corporation muda yang masih melajang itu diam saja sambil memberikan tatapannya yang merendahkan ke arah sumber suara dan dibalas oleh tatapan menantang lelaki pirang itu.

Mereka berdua saling adu tatapan hingga menimbulkan refleksi bayangan dua ekor naga berwarna hitam dan putih yang siap bertempur.

"Hmph," Seto Kaiba yang telah beranjak dewasa ini ternyata lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan menyudahi acara tatap-menatap yang membuat lawannya bergembira karena merasa telah menang. "Temukanlah dia dan siapa yang bisa menemukannya akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku," ucapnya kemudian.

"Ya, ya, ya. Hadiah berupa tiket jalan-jalan ke Kaiba Land. Murahan," hina lelaki pirang yang memang terkenal atas mulutnya yang rombeng.

Seto Kaiba masih sabar. "Bila yang berhasil menemukannya adalah seorang perempuan, maka dia akan menjadi pembantuku. Sedangkan, bila yang menemukannya adalah seorang laki-laki, maka dia akan selirku," ucapnya. Para undangan mulai berbisik-bisik kembali.

"Gyaaa! Kaiba mau bikin harem ya?!" seorang lelaki gondrong beranting dadu berteriak dan dalam hitungan detik security pun membawanya keluar.

"Ehem. Asal tahu saja, dalam kurun waktu sebulan kalian menjadi pembantu di rumah kami, kalian sudah bisa membeli rumah tipe 35 sebanyak tiga buah," kata Mokuba.

"Huu! Murahan! Dasar Kaiba miskin!" sahut si lelaki berambut pirang. Sekarang rasa sabar Seto Kaiba sudah hampir hilang. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menyilet bibir ranum pemuda itu.

"Ssshh... Jadi apa maumu Jounoichi?" Kaiba balas menjawab.

"Paket wisata ke Hawaii! Setuju teman-teman?!" Jawab Jounouchi riang gembira dan sudah pasti dijawab oleh teriakan persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

Kaiba tak habis pikir. Meskipun umur mereka sudah kepala dua, kelakuan kelompok Yugi itu masih sama seperti saat mereka remaja.

"Tsk. Anak kecil. Baiklah, kalian semua bisa memilih antara menjadi pembantu,selir atau paket wisata ke Hawaii. Terserah kalian," Kaiba menambahkan.

"Wow! Ayo teman-teman! Kita temukan pemuda malang yang akan jadi pendamping Kaiba! Hahahaha!" seru Jounouchi. "Malang sekali nasib lelaki itu. Kalau seandainya lelaki itu adalah aku, aku lebih baik mati saja."

"Jou, kau berlebihan. Nanti Kaiba bisa marah," Yugi berusaha menenagkan Jounouchi.

"Haha. Aku tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang kita harus mencari pemuda sial itu, dan kita semua akan jalan-jalan ke Hawaii."

"Bicara saja sih mudah. Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa mencari tuh cowok?" kata Anzu.

"Ya... Tinggal cari saja. Apa susahnya. Kita tinggal hampirin semua orang, terus kita tanya deh siapa yang bakal jadi pendamping Kaiba," ucap Jou polos.

"Guoblook!" Seru Anzu sambil menghantam kepala Jounouchi dengan koper besi yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Tuh si Kaiba cuma ngasih petunjuknya duelist dan cowok. Sedangkan para undangan yang ada di sini kan rata-rata memang duelist dan cowok. Dan memangnya kalau kau tanya mereka satu-satu, bakalan ada yang mau jawab? Apa bukannya nanti malah kau yang dipukul?!" Anzu melanjutkan cerocosannya.

"Err, iya juga sih. Tapi gimana dong cara nyarinya?! Hawaii, nih, Hawaii! Pokoknya kita harus dapet!" Seru Jou. "Let's go! Kita cari orang itu!" Dia mulai me;angkahkan kakinya.

"Err, Jou!" panggil Yugi. " Apa mungkin kalau calon pendampingnya Kaiba adalah kamu sendiri?"

"Apa?! Kau ngomong apa, Yug?! Amit-amit! Amit-amit!" pekik Jou sambil ngetok-ngetok meja. "Yugi! Dapat pikiran dari mana, sih! Itu kan super duper ultra nggak mungkin!"

"Ya, mungkin saja. Teman Kaiba kan sedikit. Dan dia suka meledekmu," kata Yugi. "Kakekku bilang, anak lelaki suka meledek anak yang disukainya.

Sekarang Jounouchi berubah menatap Yugi dengan tatapan anehnya sebelum duel. Sama seperti tatapan yang diberikan Jounouchi kepada Rishid saat pertandingan di atas zeppelin. "Yugi, sekarang umurmu berapa sih? Kupikir malah calon pendampingnya Kaiba itu tuh kamu."

"Kok kamu malah mikir kalau calon pendampingnya Kaiba itu aku!? Apa alasannya?" tanya Yugi tak terima.

"Ya kau kan manis! Jadi, pasti Kaiba menginginkanmu sebagai pendampingnya karena kau sangat manis dan imut!" kata Jounouchi sambil menggebu-gebu.

Suasana hening sebentar...

Tidak ada suara... Hanya ada bunyi engsel kepala Anzu, Honda dan Atem yang bolak-balik menatap Jounouchi dan Yugi.

Sekarang tidak begitu hening. Bunyi engsel kepala Anzu, Honda dan Atem semakin kuat. Wajah Yugi dan Jounouchi bersemu merah. Sepertinya Jounouchi berusaha berkata sesuatu karena dia membuka mulutnya dari tadi.

"Aaa... Bukan Yugi! Pasti Atem! Kau kan tujuannya Kaiba. Rivalnya yang sampai saat ini belum pernah dikalahkannya."

"I-iya! PAsti Atem!" kata Yugi dengan panik. Kalau rivalnya Kaiba sih pasti Atem!"

"Kok sekarang jadi aku sih?" Atem mengelak.

"Buktinya... Tadi ngasih kotak apa coba ke Kaiba?" serang Jounouchi.

"Itu kan cuma balon, buat mainan tadi," elak Atem.

"Di bawah balonnya ada apa? Pasti ada cincin kawin, kan? Ngaku aja deh, Tem. Biar kita bisa cepet-cepet ke Hawaii." Jounouchi terus menyerang Atem.

"Sumpah, nggak mungkin aku, Jou. Aku kan..."

"Iya! Nggak mungkin Atem! Atem itu masih normal!" Bela Anzu manja sambil memeluk Atem.

"Pasti kamu! Cepat sini, biar kuserahkan kau pada Kaiba. Kau senang dan kami pun senang," kata Jounouchi sambil menarik kerah baju Atem.

"Bukan, Jounouchi. Bukan aku!" ronta Atem.

"Iya, bukan Atem!" bela Anzu.

"Pasti Atem!!!"

"Bukan!"

Suasana pun menjadi ricuh. Karena ternyata bukan hanya Yugi dan teman-temannya yang memperdebatkan siapa yang bakal jadi pendamping Kaiba. Pegasus, Bakura, Malik dan para undangan lainnya pun saling memperdebatkannya. Hal ini menyebabkan Seto Kaiba naik kembali ke podium serta mengambil mikrofonnya yang terbuat dari emas 14 karat.

"Ehem," Kaiba berdeham, semuanya pun diam. "Kalian masih menyimpan pin yang diberikan oleh penerima tamu saat kalian masuk ke dalam gedung ini kan?"

Seluruh tamu undangan dengan segera mengambil pin mereka yang sudah ditaruh di saku, disematkan di baju dan ada juga yang dibuat sebagai jepitan rambut.

"Nah, apakah para hadirin sekalian sudah memegang pin masing-masing?" tanya Kaiba.

"Sudah!" jawab mereka.

"Baguslah, sekarang..." ucapan Kaiba terputus.

"Waa! Pinku hilang! Di mana pinku!? Wah! Bisa nggak dapat doorprize, nih!" Jerit salah satu hadirin yang tanpa Kaiba lihat wajahnya pun, Kaiba sudah bisa mengetahui sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kenapa, Jounouchi. Memangnya tadi kau taruh di mana pinnya?" tanya Yugi.

"Tadi waktu aku ke kamar kecil sepertinya masih ada di kantungku," jawab Jounouchi. "Astaga! Aku ingat! Tadi pas aku bangun dari kloset..."

"Ya?"

"Saat aku berusaha menaikkan celanaku..."

"Lalu?"

"Astaga! Pinku sepertinya terjatuh dalam lubang kloset!" Pekik Jounouchi histeris. "Bagaimana ini, Yugi! Aku bisa tidak dapat doorprize!"

"I-ini Jounouchi. Pinku untukmu saja. Aku ikhlas kok. Aku ti-tidak terlalu butuh doorprize," kata Yugi sambil menyerahkan pinnya ke Jounouchi. Pipinya masih merah karena insiden tadi.

"Terima kasih, Yugi," kata Jounouchi. Dia berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya, namun gagal. Warna merah masih hinggap di pipinya.

Setelah Kaiba selesai memperhatikan dialog antara Yugi dan Jounouchi, Kaiba pun meneruskan kalimatnya, "Pin yang kalian genggam itu adalah petunjuk bagi kalian untuk mencari calon pendamping hidup saya. Kalau kalian belah pin itu dan menemukan cincin berlian bermatakan mutiara hitam, berarti kalianlah sang calon pendamping hidup Seto Kaiba," ujarnya.

Dalam sekejap mata, para lelaki yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut berpikir, "Belah nggak ya? Belah nggak? Kalau ternyata di dalamnya ada isinya gimana? Asik juga sih kaya mendadak... Tapi, masih belum siap jadi gay nih... Gimana dong???" Sedangkan para cewek tampak berminat untuk mencaritahu siapa gerangan pemuda yang akan menjadi pasangannya si Kaiba. Lumayan jadi pembantu di rumahnya Kaiba. Gajinya besar.

Di kelompok Yugi pun terjadi hal yang sama...

"Hei. Punya siapa yang mau dibelah duluan?" tanya Anzu. Keempat cowok itu hanya diam.

"Uryaaa! Akan kubelah pinku!!!" seru Honda.

"Wow, Honda! Pede sekali kau!" pekik Jounouchi.

"Heh. Lihat baik-baik. Pasti punyaku tak ada isinya," Honda pun membelah pinnya dengan cara dibanting ke lantai dan...

'Bwooosh!' Meledak.

"Brr, dingiiin," mereka semua kedinginan akibat gas yang dihasilkan. Rasanya seperti jika kalian memasukkan kepala ke dalam freezer.

"Hahahaha. Aku aman!" seru Honda. Sepertinya dia senang sekali.

"Sekarang... Gilirannya Atem!" ujar Jounouchi. "Aku yakin bahwa kau lah si calon pendamping Kaiba. Hihihi."

"Bukan! Bukan aku!" bantah Atem.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat dibelah!" rayu Jounouchi.

"Err... Baiklah," ujar Atem. Sebenarnya dia juga ragu bahwa dia bukanlah si calon pendamping Seto Kaiba.

"Hei, Atem! Lama sekali!" protes Jou. Dalam hitungan detik, Jounouchi sudah merebut pinnya Atem dan berusaha membelahnya dengan pisau roti. Tapi tentu saja gagal. Akhirnya dia membanting pin tersebut ke lantai dan...

'Bwoossshh!' Meledak juga. Dan zoonk! Kosong.

Atem pun merasa bahagia karena bebannya telah lepas.

"Nah, Jou. Sekarang giliranmu," ucap Atem.

"Ha? Punyaku kan sudah masuk ke dalam kloset," elak Jounouchi.

"Tapi kan punyaku sudah kuberikan padamu, Jou," kata Yugi.

"Mana? Mana? Nggak ada kok," kata Jounouchi sambil cengengesan.

"Tapi..."

"Nih dia punyamu! Aku nggak mau menganggap ini sebagai punyaku. Karena sembilanpuluh sembilan persen aku yakin kalau kamulah si lelaki malang calon pendamping si Kaiba itu," kata Jounouchi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinnya Yugi. "Kupecahkan ya?"

Yugi menutup mata, dia tidak mau tahu apapun. Sebenarnya dia juga takut.

"1... 2... 3..." Jounouchi menghitung dan membanting pin tersebut ke lantai. Sama seperti dua kasus sebelumnya. Hanya ada asap dingin yang dihembuskan dari dalam pin itu. Raut wajah Yugi menjadi senang.

"Lho! Tidak ada yang muncul! Jadi siapa sebenarnya si lelaki sial itu, hah?" seru Jounouchi.

"Ehem. Mungkin saja di dalam pinmu yang kau ceburkan ke kloset itu ada cincinnya," kata Honda.

"A-ah! Ja-jangan bercanda, Honda!" bantah Jounouchi. Sekarang sekujur tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dingin. Dia takut.

"Mungkin juga, ya," Anzu menimpali.

"Masuk akal," kata Yugi dan Atem bersamaan.

"A-ah! Bicara apa kalian!" bentak Jounouchi. "Sekarang aku mau melihat para undangan lainnya. Pasti di antara mereka ada yang menemukan cincinnya! Hawaii! I'm coming~!" seru Jounouchi sambil berlari meninggalkan kelompoknya dengan ekspresi yang sangat dibuat-buat.

***

Sekarang Jounouchi sangat gelisah. Wajahnya merah seperti orang yang sedang menahan buang air. Sebenarnya sih dia mau buang air kecil. Tapi dia tidak mau ke toilet. Dia takut kalau-kalau ternyata dia berjumpa lagi dengan pinnya yang hilang itu.

Jounouchi terus melangkah seperti orang yang gelisah. Dia berjalan tidak tentu arah. Dia sangat pusing saat ini. Rasanya dia ingin sekali berbaring di tempat tidurnya di rumah dan saat dia terbangun, pesta ini sudah selesai. Ya. Dia berharap agar pesta ini sebenarnya hanya mimpi. Apa yang menyebabkan Jounouchi ingin menghindar dari pesta ini? Ow, ow. Dalam pikirannya, dia sangat yakin bahwa di dalam pinnya yang sudah jatuh ke kloset itu ada cincin berlian bermatakan mutiara hitam yang dimaksud Kaiba.

Saat sedang berjalan linglung, tiba-tiba...

'Bruuk'

"Aduh! Sakit!" Jounouchi mengaduh. Dia sudah kembali ke duania nyata. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" protesnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengaca, Mutt."

'Mutt'. Sungguh nama yang sangat tidak asing di telinga Jounouchi. Satu-satunya yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan tidak manusiawi itu hanyalah dia.

"Kaiba!" pekiknya. "Mau apa kau?!"

"Heh. Apa urusanmu. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet," jawab Kaiba.

"Ha! Ternyata orang sepertimu bisa pergi ke toilet juga," ucap Jounouchi. Sungguh perkataan yang sia-sia.

"Hm. Apa maksudmu. Sudahlah, kalau tak ada perlu, tolong jangan berkeliaran di depanku. Merusak mata saja," ucap Kaiba sinis.

"Heh. Aku sedang mencari lelaki sial yang akan menjadi pendampingmu. Akan kudapatkan dia dan aku serta teman-temanku akan berlibur ke Hawaii tanpa perlu melihat wajah busukmu," ujar Jounouchi.

"Hmph," Kaiba tersenyum sinis. "Semoga berhasil. Tapi sepertinya akan sulit bagimu."

"Ha? Apa katamu Kaiba? Sulit?" tanya Jounouchi. Dia memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"Ya." Kaiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jounouchi, "Bukankah akan sulit untuk mencari dirimu sendiri?"

Dalam kecepatan cahaya, ekspresi Jounouchi mulai memperlihatkan tanda tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kaiba?!" serunya.

"Hmph. Jangan pura-pura lugu, Mutt," kata Kaiba sambil menyilangkan lengannya. "Kuberitahu sekarang saja agar kau tidak kaget saat naik ke podium nanti. Lelaki sial yang daritadi kau cari itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

* * *

**A/N:** Hahahahaha! Jadi puppyshipping nih! Maaf ya ^^ Tapi kayaknya sih masih bisa disimpangin. Belum resmi tuh kawinannya X)

Ah. Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan saya minta maaf T_T Sori banget juga ficnya telat m-_-m. Soriiiii! Ada kesalahan teknis dikit ;)

Nah, biar adil, sekarang kita kocok dulu arisannya buat nentuin siapa yang ketag.  
*cokocokocok* eng-ing-eng!! **Kari of The Saint Chimaira**! Silahkan lanjutkan! :D

Berarti tinggal sisa:  
│ **Kumaichiro-san │ Sora Tsubameki │ Messiah Hikari │ Aki Kadaoga │ Kuo of The Saint-Chimaira │ coolkid4869 │ Akatsutsumi Ai │ nfra │ Seithr-Kairy │**

Y!ES ! Y!ES ! Y!ES !


	4. Another trouble

**Author #4 : St Chimaira Kari**

**A/N** : pertama, tengkyu ya udah nge-tag sekarang karena mulai minggu depan tugasku bakal numpuk banyak banget dan ga bakal sempet ke net T_____T.... takutnya malah mundur terus jadinya kubikin cepet aja sekarang XD

Kedua, agak OOC boleh ya..

Ketiga, masa pada ga tau gw ga suka puppyshipping?? (si Kuo guling2 nangis darah di belakang karena seluruh cerita di sini bakal kuganti total) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Check it out!!!! =p

Disclaimer : Punyanya bokap Kazuki Takahashi, sekarang lagi diterusin sama anak-anaknya buat bikin cerita baru buat nemuin kekasihnya Kaiba Seto.

* * *

**Chapter 04**

Mata jounouchi hanya bisa terbelalak lebar dan melongo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinginnya dinding keramik toilet yang ada di belakangnya, sementara di depannya seorang CEO muda yang sedang mencari pendamping hidupnya berdiri tegak memblokir jalan.

//Mati aku...// pikir Jounouchi.

Kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis dan menatap anjing lugu di depannya dengan wajah sombong. Beberapa lama mereka diam seribu bahasa. Jounouchi merasa ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk melawan manusia sombong di depannya.

"Ja.. jangan bercanda!!" akhirnya ia berteriak. Mukanya merah menahan malu dan amarah. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain di sampingnya, apalagi teman-temannya. Lebih baik ia mati ditabrak kereta daripada harus terlihat dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Kalo mau kawin itu, harus lamaran dulu! Terus sungkeman sama orang tua, minta restu kepada sesepuh-sesepuh di kampung. Ini malah main kawin aja tanpa tau orangnya siapa. Mana mau orang main tebak-tebakan, asal kawin sembarangan!!" cerocosnya panjang. Ia mendorong keras bahu Kaiba dan menyingkir mencari jalan keluar dari toilet. Kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis dan dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Jounouchi dan menariknya ke belakang

"Auch" pekiknya. Tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan dan ia hanya bisa menahan napas menahan sakit. Kaiba menahan tubuh Jounouchi ke arah dinding dari belakang, sehingga sekarang mukanya harus kembali merasakan dinginnya dinding toilet.

Kaiba mendekatkan bibirnya kembali pada telinga Jou dan berbisik halus sehingga bulu kuduk Jounouchi merinding dibuatnya.

"Berusahalah sampai kau lelah, mutt. Kamu ga akan pernah menang dariku" suaranya yang rendah terdengar merdu tapi serasa menjadi tekanan batin bagi Jou.

Jou terdiam sejenak, mengatur napasnya dan berbalik menengadah menatap sang CEO, sehingga hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Kamu tidak punya bukti, Kaiba," kata-katanya membuat senyum pupus dari wajah pemilik Kaiba Corporation tersebut, sebelum Jounouchi meneruskan kalimatnya. "Satu-satunya bukti yaitu pin itu sudah kuceburin ke kloset, sekarang sedang bahagia mengapung bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sama tidak berharganya dengan dirimu saat ini, jadi, kamu tidak bisa memaksaku untuk mengakui bahwa aku calonmu, mengerti?"

Merasa bahwa cengkramannya melonggar, Jounouchi dengan sigap langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mundur menjauhi sang CEO, mengurungi niatnya untuk ke toilet dan mencari kembali pinnya yang ia jatuhkan di kloset.

"Kau pikir aku serius, mutt?" katanya datar. Langkah Jounouchi tertahan sejenak, tapi ia menolak untuk menatap wajah lelaki di belakangnya. "Aku hanya senang memainkan mainanku sebelum nantinya kubuang bersama barang rongsokan yang lain". Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan tanda bingung walaupun kini ia telah kehilangan bukti yang menandakan Jounouchi adalah calon yang akan menikah dengannya.

Jounouchi hanya diam dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui teman-temannya, dimana ia dapat merasa aman dan bisa lepas dari mimpi buruk ini. Ia harap semua ini cepat berakhir. Terutama pesta brengsek ini.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin malam, para hadirin masih saja bertanya-tanya tentang siapa calon pendamping seorang Kaiba, apalagi laki-laki. Hampir semua wanita berdoa memohon sambil melemparkan pin yang mereka dapatkan, berharap mereka yang menjadi calon pendamping Kaiba walaupun tahu itu tidak mungkin, dan mereka hanya bisa menangis lesu begitu melihat bongkahan asap yang keluar dari pin tersebut.

Di antara kerumunan itu, kelompok Yugi hanya diam mengamati sekeliling dengan perasaan tegang, mencari wajah-wajah terkejut yang mungkin akan mereka dapatkan dari antara banyak orang tersebut.

"Jounouchi lama ya.." kata Yugi dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin dia ke toilet, ngobok-ngobok isi kloset nyari pin sampai ketiduran" seru Honda asal. "Jangan-jangan dia emang ngincer buat jadi calonnya si Kaiba"

"Gila!! Ga mungkin dia bakal ngelakuin itu" potong Anzu yang kesal dengan jawaban Honda.

"Mungkin aja kali. Kamu kaya ga tau sifat dia aja" timpalnya

"Tapi ga mungkin kalo dia sampai rela ngobok-ngobok isi kloset cuma buat nyari sebuah pin!" balas Anzu sambil marah-marah.

"Wajar donk, dalemnya berlian mahal, gitu?? Kalo kamu juga pasti bakal mau dapet barang mahal seperti itu"

"Itu kan...."

Sementara Honda dan Anzu berdebat, Atem hanya terdiam tenang dan menatap sekeliling ruangan, membuat dirinya yang satu lagi melupakan sahabatnya dan berpaling pada sang pharaoh di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa orang itu, Atem?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entah ya" jawabnya tenang sambil tersenyum. Berlagak masa bodoh.

"Bohong.. dari tadi kau tidak berusaha mencari dan hanya diam saja sambil senyum-senyum" potong Honda meninggalkan debatannya dengan Anzu.

"Iyakah??" tanya Atem sambil masih senyum-senyum.

//Kalo Jou yang senyum-senyum gaje gitu gua ngerti.. tapi kalo Atem yang senyum-senyum ko malah jadi kaya orang goblok..// pikir Honda

"Heee... kamu tau orangnya, Atem?" tanya Ryo yang berada di sebelah Honda dengan santai.

"Beneran, nih, Tem.. mukamu menyiratkan bahwa kamu tau jawabannya. Masa sih, kamu ga mau ngasih tau kita jawabannya. Julukanmu King of Game loh," bisik Yugi.

"Aku udah dilarang sama Mokuba buat ikutan game ini. Mau apa lagi, daripada ga rame" bisiknya menjawab pertanyaan Yugi. "Sebagai uang tutup mulut, justru tadinya aku mau dikasih tiket ke Hawaii. Kalo tadi Jounouchi ga teriak buat minta hadiahnya ke Hawaii aku pasti udah bisa liburan jalan-jalan sendirian." kata Atem meneruskan.

Yugi hanya bisa melongo diam tidak percaya.

"Kamu mau liburan sendirian?? Aku ga diajak..?" tanyanya sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aduh.. salah ngomong" Atem menutup mulutnya dan berpaling menghindari tatapan Yugi pada dirinya, sementara ia melihat Jounouchi berlari dari kejauhan menuju tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Yugi pun melihat sahabatnya datang dan kembali tersenyum, melupakan percakapannya dengan Atem. Atem hanya bisa bernapas lega tidak harus membeberkan rahasia itu lebih lanjut pada partnernya.

"Dari mana aja, Jou?" tanya Honda "Si Yugi udah sibuk nyari kamu dari tadi. Katanya ke WC?"

"Mana sudi aku ke WC dia!!" bantahnya

"Ngaku aja, kamu ngodok-ngodok isi kloset buat nyari pin ya??" tanyanya sambil merangkul akrab Jounouchi.

"Justru karena aku ga mau ke WC supaya ga dituduh nyari pin laknat itu, makanya aku pipis di balik pohon di belakang taman" katanya dengan suara pelan. "Daunnya sampai layu loh" tambahnya. Ia tidak mau insiden di WC itu ketahuan oleh teman-temannya.

"Jorok..." kata Ryo dan Yugi bersamaan. Mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam lautan manusia yang tidak terhitung banyaknya.

Namun Jou belum bisa tertawa lega. Saat ini, pasti Kaiba sedang mencari cara untuk menemukan bukti itu. Entah yang dikatakannya benar atau bohong, yang pasti ia tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata CEO muda yang berulang tahun hari itu. Sampai bukti itu ditemukan, ia tidak akan mundur.

//makin tambah umur lidahnya makin tajam saja..// Jounouchi mencibir sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan, berharap ada yang menemukan cincin berlian berwarna hitam yang terdapat pada pin hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu.

Banyak yang belum berani membuka dan mengintip isi pin itu. Para wanita ada yang memilih berdoa dulu atau pasang sesajen supaya terpilih, ada juga yang berusaha mengutuk calonnya yang terpilih nanti. Bapak-bapak pemilik perusahaan malah sibuk di pojok dan pasang taruhan tinggi untuk permainan ini. Makin malam permainan ini makin ga beres.

Sosok tinggi seorang Kaiba kini muncul kembali menuju podium. Senyum sinisnya masih menghiasi wajahnya. Pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Diiringi dengan Kaiba junior di sebelahnya yang dengan lincah mengambil mikrophone 14 karatnya dan menempelkannya ke bibirnya.

"Hadirin sekalian, tampaknya beberapa dari kalian ada yang belum membuka pin tersebut. Kami tidak bisa memberi petunjuk selanjutnya jika kalian semua belum membuka pin itu" sahut Mokuba dengan nyaring.

//Haruskah kami semua membuka pin ini??// pikir para duelist pemuda yang hadir di sekeliling ruangan. Mereka bingung memikirkan jika terpilih, antara bangga karena menjadi pasangan seorang "Kaiba", ataukah aib gara-gara disangka homo. Namun akhirnya semua mencoba meledakkan pin itu. Para wanita sudah ada yang terjun bunuh diri karena mendapatkan asap dari pin kepunyaan mereka, tinggal menunggu yang pria juga bunuh diri karena juga mendapatkan berlian dari dalam pinnya.

Yugi dan kelompoknya menyusuri wajah-wajah duelist pemuda yang mereka kenal, mulai dari Haga, Ryuuzaki, Malik, sampai Pegasus. Pegasus?? Mungkin saja.. dia ga bilang bahwa pendampingngya orang dengan umur setara dengannya. Jangan-jangan Kaiba pecinta om-om...

Dari derasnya suara riuh rendah kerumunan orang banyak, tiba-tiba ada satu suara yang berteriak nyaring. Jounouchi merasa lega dan berbunga-bunga mendengar suara itu. Berarti bukan dia calon pendamping Kaiba. Bukti pin yang nyemplung ke klosetnya pun menjadi suatu barang yang tidak ada artinya lagi. Dengan bangga ia menoleh kepada pemilik suara itu dan terhenti kaget begitu melihat orangnya.

Bandit Keith...

Kebayang semua mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, termasuk kelompok Yugi dan kawan-kawan. Kaiba pun hanya terbelalak kaget mendengar bandit kebanggaan Amerika itu berteriak. Selang mereka memandang si Keith, semua langsung beralih menatap Kaiba kembali dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kaiba hanya diam dan keringat dingin menerima tatapan tajam dari para hadirin.

"Nii-sama... ini pasti salah kan???" tanya Mokuba panik. Aku ga mau dapet kakak ipar kaya gitu" tanyanya melotot pada kakak tersayangnya.

"Jelas enggak lah!!" bulu kuduk Kaiba merinding. "Coba cek lagi!! Jangan-jangan dia teriak gara-gara keinjek atau kegigit kucing, bukan dapet berlian!! Kalian semua juga belum liat dia teriak karena apa kan??" katanya ikut panik. Ia sampai berjinjit di podium untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas orang Amerika itu.

Ternyata Bandit Keith menemukan kertas kecil di dalam pin, bukannya berlian hitam. Semua hadirin bernapas lega melihatnya. Tapi hal ini terasa aneh, karena harusnya asap yang keluar, bukannya kertas.

"Apa itu doorprize??" tanya Jounouchi

"Doorprize jadi selir Kaiba juga ga jelek-jelek amat" lanjut Honda.

"Hei, Kaiba!! Kamu mau mempermainkanku ya!!!!" teriak Bandit Keith menahan malu dan marah. Anak buahnya mengambil kertas dari bosnya dan membacakan isi dari kertas kecil tersebut.

"Berliannya kuambil, thanks. Raja perampok Bakura" teriaknya dengan suara nyaring.

Kini kelompok Yugi memandang Ryo dengan tidak percaya. Pantas saja dirinya satu lagi itu yang biasanya berdiri di samping Ryo menghilang entah kemana, tidak terlihat sehabis acara makan malam.

"Jou, kau lihat dia dari tadi??" tanya Yugi

"Terakhir aku lomba makan dengannya di meja pojok, tapi aku kalah karena sudah kenyang duluan. Terus aku ke WC karena ga tahan dan akhirnya pinku nyemplung ke dalam kloset." katanya dengan bingung.

"Ryo.. apa dia bilang sesuatu padamu???" tanya Anzu pelan

"Tidak.. dia menghilang begitu saja" katanya lagi. Ia merasa bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sekarang semua tatapan menuju pada dirinya.

"Hei, Kaiba" teriak Jounouchi pada Kaiba yang masih berdiri mematung di atas podium. "Tidak apakah berlian berhargamu dicuri begitu saja?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku masih punya banyak. Berlian satu biji saja tidak ada artinya bagiku" katanya santai. Namun dalam hatinya dia tambah bingung. Semua ini tidak seperti yang ia rencanakan. Sebuah permainan berubah menjadi aib bagi seorang Kaiba. Besok pasti salah paham ini akan menghiasi halaman utama semua koran pagi.

"Tapi pin yang ini begitu berbeda dari yang lain. Semua mengeluarkan asap, yang ini isinya malah kertas. Berarti berlian itu ada di dalam pin yang sekarang dipegang Bandit Keith kan?" tanya Honda juga dengan senyum sinis.

"Jawab atau kau kubunuh sekarang juga, Kaiba!" teriak Bandit Keith lagi. Kini anak buahnya sudah siap membela bosnya kalau-kalau terjadi perkelahian berdarah di dalam ruangan itu, sementara bapak-bapak di pojok makin seru menaikkan taruhannya untuk bertaruh siapa yang yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Kaiba hanya diam. Bingung mesti bicara apa, sementara hadirin yang lain kembali ribut bergosip apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Atem juga hanya terbelalak kaget dan memandang Kaiba, meminta jawaban. Semua perhitungan yang telah dbuatnya hancur berantakan, sama saja dengan perhitungan yang telah dibuat oleh Kaiba secara matang. Sekilas mata mereka bertemu, tapi Kaiba tidak dapat menangkap maksud dari tatapan rival kentalnya itu. Justru Kaiba balas menatap Atem untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ah..." seru Ryo tiba-tiba.

Semua kembali diam, berharap apa yang dikatakan bocah berambut ungu ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Sori.. sebenarnya, sebelum acara dimulai.." kata-katanya terhenti.

Yugi dan yang lainnya serta Kaiba masih diam menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Ryo.

"Aku menjatuhkan kotak pin itu.." lanjutnya mengaku dosa. "Jadi supaya ga ketahuan aku buru-buru membereskannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata isi kotak itu sudah ditata sesuai dengan urutannya."

Kini semua kembali dari awal. Bukti yang kini hangus di kloset menjadi sebuah cerita lama gara-gara kelakuan satu orang. Permainan pin ini menjadi tidak berguna dan tidak berarti lagi. Jounouchi takut. Berarti mungkin saja dialah calon pendamping Kaiba, atau Atem, atau Yugi, atau bahkan mungkin Pegasus.. Bandith Keith juga punya kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi calon Kaiba. Permainan ini semakin mengerikan.

"Berarti Bakura hebat juga ya, dia bisa membedakan pin yang berisi berlian dari ratusan pin yang berisi asap. Benar-benar perampok yang lihai" kata Honda kagum.

"Berarti... Bakura tau jawabannya kan?" tanya Jounouchi hati-hati

"Tau jawaban apa??" tanya Honda lagi dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Pasangan Kaiba.." timpal Yugi. Semua menoleh menatap pemuda mungil yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. "Ia pasti tau jawabannya, karena ia tau sebenarnya pin itu milik siapa." lanjutnya.

Kaiba menahan amarahnya. Ia dikalahkan dengan seorang perampok dengan cara yang tidak halal, namun memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perampok Mesir itu mengetahui calon pendampingnya. Buktinya dia bisa mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami. Kepintarannya patut diacungi jempol.

"Berarti kita tinggal cari dia saja kan, lalu tanya jawabannya?" tanya Jounouchi penasaran.

"Tapi masih ada petunjuk dari Kaiba. Lagipula itu akan lebih mudah daripada mencari Bakura." kata Yugi

"Lagipula waktunya kurang dari 2 jam. Belum tentu kita bisa menemukan dia dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Bisa-bisa kamu ga jadi pergi ke Hawaii loh, Jou" kata Anzu dengan sinis.

"Tapi akan lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari mulutnya dibandingkan dengan menunggu si kantong uang itu nyerocos mempermainkan kita," sergah Jou lagi.

"Dari pertama kita juga udah terjebak dalam permainan ini," sahut Honda.

Atem tidak ikut dalam perdebatan itu. Disatu sisi ia disuruh tutup mulut oleh Mokuba, di sisi lain ia berada di dalam kelompok orang-orang penasaran. Permainan yang semakin menarik. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul menatap Kaiba di podium, menandakan bahwa permainan ini belum berakhir dan pasti masih banyak jalan untuk keluar dari permainan ini.

Senyum sang pharaoh sedikit banyak memberi ketenangan dan harapan pada Kaiba untuk melanjutkan permainan ini. Tentu saja, ini hanya game, dan Kaiba tokoh utamanya. Kaiba penggeraknya, dan Kaiba yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Hal ini hanya sandungan kecil, tidak akan mengubah keseluruhan cerita yang telah ia buat.

Sang CEO mendekati sang adik dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Mokuba mengangguk kecil dan kembali berdehem di depan mikrophon.

"Eng.... saudara-saudara.. mohon maaf atas kesalahan teknis tadi. Tapi tenang saja, waktu dua jam belum habis, kita masih bisa meneruskan permainan ini" katanya dengan riang, berusaha mengajak para hadirin sekalian untuk kembali mengikuti permainan.

"Kalau kita tidak cepat kita ga bakal dapet tiket ke Hawaii nih!! Mau pergi atau tidak?" tanya Jou lagi untuk yang kesekian kali kepada teman-temannya.

"Kelihatannya sih petunjuk ketiganya masih lama.. si Kaiba itu bahkan belum pegang mikrophonnya.." kata Honda sambil melihat Kaiba yang berdiri tenang di atas podium.

Kini mereka bingung, sementara waktu sudah semakin sempit. Mana yang akan mereka pilih, mengejar Bakura atau menunggu petunjuk dari Kaiba. Permainan ini semakin menegangkan, sementara Atem duduk dengan tenang dan meneguk teh herbalnya, tersenyum kepada sang CEO yang juga membalas senyum sang Pharaoh dengan tidak mau kalah.

TBC....

**Chapter #4 End**

* * *

**A/N :** Puah!!!! Akhirnya selesai selama 4 jam di tengah2 pekerjaan tugas yang terus berkepanjangan.. w sori kalo ada salah-salah kata... moga-moga berkenan (males ah, main shipping2an. Permainan masih panjang, kenapa kita tidak menikmati permainan ini?? XDDDDD)

**I tag : Messiah Hikari  
**Waktu seminggu dari...SEKARANG!!!

**Tag to Go :**

**Seithr-Kairy / nfra / coolkid4869 / Sora Tsubameki / Kumaichiro-san / Aki Kadaoga / Kuo of The Saint-Chimaira / Akatsutsumi Ai /**


	5. New Resolution

**Author #**** 5 : Messiah Hikari**

Warning : rada gaje, OOC, sedikit Humor dan slight Yami/Atem x Yugi alias Puzzleshipping (tenang hanya slight, nggak banyak kok!! Hehehe....*langsung digampar*)

**A/N : **Oke, kalian masih ingin permainan berlanjut? Ayo kita lanjutkan!! Hehehe.....semoga chapter buatan saya ini tidak terlalu membingungkan anda.

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Itu hanya milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

**Chapter ****05**

Di tengah-tengah krisis itu Kaiba sudah mempersiapkan segala rancangan permainan dengan sempurna. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini pasti akan datang. Untuk itu ia sudah merancang sebuah permainan yang tak akan bisa dikacaukan lagi oleh siapapun juga. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia mulai kembali berjalan ke depan microphone.

"baiklah semuanya aku akan kembali membuat sebuah permainan baru. Kali ini permainan ini ditujukan lebih spesifik untuk semua para duelist. Untuk soal permainan pin sebelumnya lebih baik lupakan saja. Kali ini aku yakin permainan baru ini tidak akan bisa meleset diluar perhitunganku"

Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahi. Kini ia mulai berfikir kali ini permainan apa lagi yang hendak direncanakan oleh pria pemilik style rambut berbentuk jamur itu. ia masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak mungkin dialah calon pendamping seorang Seto Kaiba.

"Nyeh, aku tak akan mau menerima kenyataan seperti itu!! tidak mungkin aku!! Bah!! Kali ini akan kubuktikan bahwa apapun yang dilakukan oleh money bag, semuanya akan meleset!!!" gerutu Jou sambil perlahan-lahan mulai melangkah maju ke depan bersamaan dengan para duelist lain seperti Yugi, Bandit Keith, Pegasus, Ryuuzaki dan yang lainnya. Dari belakang terlihat Atem dengan santai duduk sambil meminum teh herbalnya. Kini ia juga mulai memikirkan permainan seperti apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh rivalnya itu.

"baiklah semuanya terutama untuk para duelist, kali ini aku akan mengadakan sebuah permainan teka teki. Dalam babak pertama permainan ini, aku akan memberikan sebuah teka teki pertanyaan. Setelah itu kalian harus memikirkan jawabannya" para duelist mulai berbisik-bisik setelah mendengar pernyataan Kaiba.

"teka-teki?" Jou semakin mengernyutkan dahi. Yugi hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala tanda bingung. Kaiba mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan lantang.

"setelah kalian tahu akan jawaban teka-tekinya, simpanlah dalam hati kalian jangan sampai ada Duelist lain yang tahu jawabannya tapi jika kalian ingin bekerja sama dengan duelist lain silahkan saja tapi kerja sama hanya minimal dua orang. Setelah itu saat kalian tahu jawabannya segera bisikkan jawaban kalian pada para Bodyguardku yang ada di ujung sana" jelas Kaiba sambil menunjuk ke arah beberapa Bodyguard yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Para Duelist mulai menoleh ke arah para Bodyguard itu. mereka lalu menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Setelah itu Kaiba mulai kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"baiklah setelah kalian membisikkan jawaban kalian masing-masing pada bodyguardku, mereka akan memberikan kalian petunjuk selanjutnya. Ikuti terus petunjuk itu dan setelah itu pada akhir babak nanti akan kuberitahu pengumuman selanjutnya. Jadi untuk sementara ini, lebih baik kalian semua terus menjalani aliran permainan sampai babak akhir nanti. Apa kalian semua mengerti?" semua duelist kembali menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"kenapa Kaiba tidak menjelaskan permainan ini dengan lebih detail?" Jou mulai menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"sepertinya kali ini ia sengaja membiarkan permainan ini berjalan dengan penuh kejutan Jou, aku yakin Kaiba sudah memperhitungkan bahwa dengan cara misterius seperti ini, kesempatan orang lain untuk mengacaukan permainan ini akan sangat kecil" jelas Yugi. Jou mulai melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"hmpf begitu ya....aku mengerti sekarang"

Atem mulai terlihat serius dan mengernyutkan dahinya. Jika Kaiba menggunakan sebuah permainan dengan sistem teka-teki dan petunjuk seperti ini dan jika pemenang permainan ini akan menjadi calon pendamping Kaiba maka kemungkinan besar game ini akan dimenangkan oleh Yugi. memikirkan hal itu, Atem terlihat mulai meremas cangkir yang berisi teh herbalnya. Peluang game ini terlalu jelas hasilnya nanti.

"aku harap kau tidak mendesign game ini dengan mudah Kaiba. Karena jika sampai Hikariku terjebak dalam game ini, aku tak akan mau menerima hal itu....." Atem mulai kembali meminum teh herbalnya. Kaiba lalu mulai bersiap-siap memberikan teka-teki pertamanya.

"baiklah semuanya, mulailah berfikir keras dengan teka-teki yang akan kuberikan ini. Teka-tekinya adalah 'pergilah ke sebuah hal yang dinamakan sebuah eksistensi laut biru. Kau akan menemukan sebuah tumpukkan hati di sana. Teruslah berusaha mengejar apa yang menjadi impianmu. Sebuah keajaiban pasti akan membimbingmu tapi ingat semua kebesaran kata itu hanyalah sebuah manifestasi simple dari sebuah permainan. Nah kira-kira apa jawaban dari teka-teki itu? jika kalian sudah tahu maka segera beritahukan jawabannya pada Bodyguardku disebelah sana" setelah mendengar teka-teki itu, para duelist mulai terlihat berfikir keras. Dan tak disangka-sangka dari belakang Atem langsung kesedak dan menyemburkan teh herbalnya. Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop dan menghampiri Atem.

"ka...kau kenapa Atem? Ke...kenapa kau menyemburkan tehmu?" Yugi terlihat bingung dengan tingkah sisi kegelapannya itu. Jou dan Honda juga terlihat mulai mengernyutkan dahi dengan tingkah aneh Atem. Atem mulai membereskan kekacauan kecil yang ia lakukan itu.

"ah, ti....tidak apa-apa. Tehnya hanya kebanyakan gula. Silahkan teruskan permainan kalian" Atem mulai membereskan kekacauan kecil yang ia lakukan itu. Yugi sebenarnya agak curiga dengan tingkah Atem.

'kebanyakan gula? Sejak kapan ia suka teh manis? Dan kenapa teh Herbal dicampur dengan gula? Bukannya Atem suka dengan hal yang alami?' pikir Yugi tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kecurigaannya nanti.

"oke, baiklah jika begitu...." Jou dan Honda mulai berjalan pergi sambil terus memikirkan jawaban dari teka-teki Kaiba. Sedangkan Yugi memutuskan untuk duduk di satu meja dengan Atem.

"hmm....kira-kira hal apa yang berhubungan dengan eksistensi laut biru? Tumpukkan hati? Dan kita disuruh mengejarnya. Bagaimana menurutmu Ate?" Yugi mulai bertanya dengan innocentnya. Atem hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. tapi senyum Atem itu terlihat sangat aneh di mata Yugi. senyum itu seperti di buat-buat.

"aku juga tidak mengerti Hikari, mungkin saja berhubungan dengan kehidupan laut" setelah mengatakan itu pada Yugi, Atem serasa ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. 'sial!! Aku tak boleh memberikan Yugi petunjuk lebih dari ini!! Dasar bodoh!! Bodohnya aku!!!' gerutu Atem dalam hati.

Yugi mulai terlihat meletakkan jari telunjuk di pipinya sambil melirik ke atas. Ia terlihat berfikir dengan keras.

"hmm....kehidupan laut ya. Sepertinya bisa juga begitu..."

"ah, sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu menganggap serius perkataanku Yugi. aku hanya iseng menduga-duga seperti itu...hmmpf!!!" Yugi langsung membungkam mulut sisi kegelapannya itu dengan tangannya. Atem langsung melotot dengan apa yang dilakukan hikarinya itu padanya.

"kau benar Ate!! Aku tahu kata kuncinya. Pasti ikan!!! Sekarang tinggal kata kunci berikutnya yaitu tumpukkan hati?" Yugi mulai kembali berfikir. Seketika itu Atem benar-benar ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri.

'bagus Atem.....bagus sekali!!! sekarang Yugi sudah hampir bisa menebak jawaban itu. kau benar-benar goblok Atem!!!' Atem terus memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah akan hal itu.

"tumpukan hati.....ikan? sebuah tumpukkan hati. Mencari sebuah tumpukkan hati dalam ikan? Apa maksudnya?" Yugi benar-benar sangat bingung. Dalam sejarah permainan yang ia hadapi, teka-teki ini lumayan sulit untuknya. Walaupun mungkin ia bisa saja menebak jawabannya dengan tepat tapi tetap saja permainan ini membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Atem benar-benar terlihat gugup dan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"mau kemana kau Ate?" Yugi mulai memicingkan matanya pada Atem yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat aneh.

"me....mengambil teh herbal?" Atem hanya bisa mengatakan dengan tergagap-gagap. Kecurigaan Yugi semakin bertambah tapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan sisi kegelapannya itu pergi.

"baiklah kalau begitu" dengan itu Atem dengan cepat segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yugi yang masih terus memikirkan jawaban dari teka-teki Kaiba. Yami mulai menggeram dalam hati.

"oh Kaiba.....You're so death my rival!!"

--------------

Di sisi lain, masih belum terlihat satu orang duelist pun yang membisikkan sesuatu kepada bodyguard Kaiba. Teka-teki ini benar-benar sulit untuk dipecahkan. Jou dan Honda terlihat mondar-mandir dan kebingungan. Untuk orang yang berintelegensi rendah macam Jou, teka-teki seperti ini lama-lama bisa membuat kepalanya menjadi botak.

"Aaargghh!!! Dasar jamur brengsek!! Memberikan teka-teki sulit begini!! Sebenarnya maunya apa sih!!! Apa dia mau membuatku mengidap kanker otak ya hah!! Dasar keparat!!!" Jou terus mengeluh dan menggerutu. Honda hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah kawannya itu.

"sudahlah Jou percuma jika kau terus mengeluh seperti itu. kau tak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya"

"diam kau rambut tanduk!!! Kau juga tak tahu jawabannya saja!! Huff!! Tidak usah cerewet!!! Aargghh!!! Eksistensi laut biru!! Tumpukkan hati!! Apaan sih!!! Aarrggh!!" Jou mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Honda mulai terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"tunggu Jou!! Eksistensi laut biru itu jangan-jangan....ikan?" Jou langsung mengernyutkan dahi pada Honda.

"i...ikan?"

"sudah jelas kan!! Dia hidup di laut!!!" jelas Honda.

"iya aku tahu itu Honda tapi bagaimana dengan tumpukkan hati....eh!! tunggu....tunggu!!! ah iya aku tahu!!!" Jou mulai memasang senyum anjingnya pada Honda. Ia lalu membisikkan jawaban itu pada Honda. Honda langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"uhh....apa kau yakin kalau jawabannya itu?"

"kita coba saja!!! Ayo jangan buang waktu lagi!!!" dengan itu Jou langsung menggeret Honda ke tempat Bodyguard.

--------------

Yugi masih terlihat melipat kedua tangannya dan duduk di meja Atem. Ia benar-benar berfikir keras. Teka-teki ini juga menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai 'The King of Game' mau tidak mau ia harus bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini.

"tumpukkan hati.....ikan....di dalam tubuh ikan juga ada hati tapi....apakah seperti itu? pergi untuk mencari ikan dan mengambil hatinya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Teruslah berusaha mengejar apa yang menjadi impianmu. Memangnya impian macam apa yang bisa di dapat melalui ikan?" Yugi hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria memikirkan hal itu. jika memang jawabannya begitu simple seperti 'memancing' lalu petunjuk apalagi yang akan ia dapat selanjutnya? Tidak mungkin Kaiba membuat permainan ribet yang mengharuskan para peserta memancing ikan dan mengambili hati ikan sungguhan satu persatu. Hal itu akan sangat menjijikkan.

"haha....sekalian saja Kaiba membuat pasar ikan" canda Yugi. 'ah sudah!! Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting!!!' Yugi mulai terus berfikir dan berfikir sampai akhirnya ia melihat Ryou berjalan melewati mejanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut dan marah.

"sepulang dari pesta akan kugorok tenggorokanmu Bakura!!! Dasar kau sudah mempermalukanku!!! Thief Baka!!!!" Yugi langsung pucat mendengar perkataan kawan albinonya itu. ia tak menyangka kawan berambut putihnya yang terlihat lembut itu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"ka...kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menggorok tenggorokannya Bakura kan Ryou?" mendengar pertanyaan Yugi langsung membuat Ryou terkejut.

"tentu saja tidak Yugi. itu hanya kata-kata kiasan saja!! Kiasan sebagai penggambaran yang mewakili rasa kekesalanku padanya" Yugi langsung terbelalak mendengar jawaban Ryou.

"kiasan penggambaran? I...itu dia!!! Aku tahu sekarang jawabannya!!" Yugi terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ryou mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"a...apa maksudnya Yugi?"

"jawaban teka-teki ini!! Akhirnya jelas sudah!!!" Ryou langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan kawan kecilnya itu.

"ya...yang benar Yugi?" Yugi lalu mengangguk dan mulai berbisik pada Ryou agar jawabannya tidak di dengar oleh Duelist lain.

"jawaban teka-teki ini adalah permainan kartu 'Go Fish'" bisik Yugi. Ryou mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"bagaimana bisa jawabannya Go Fish?" Ryou terlihat semakin bingung. Yugi hanya tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan analisanya perlahan-lahan.

"teka-tekinya tadi kan berbunyi seperti ini 'pergilah ke sebuah hal yang dinamakan sebuah eksistensi laut biru. Kau akan menemukan sebuah tumpukkan hati di sana. Teruslah berusaha mengejar apa yang menjadi impianmu. Sebuah keajaiban pasti akan membimbingmu tapi ingat semua kebesaran kata itu hanyalah sebuah manifestasi simple dari sebuah permainan. Iya kan?"

"iya, lalu?" Yugi kembali menjelaskan.

"kata-kata pergilah ke sebuah hal yang dinamakan sebuah eksistensi laut biru. Kata 'Pergilah'.....pergi.....Go!! lalu eksistensi laut biru didominasi oleh ikan!! Ikan.....Fish!! Berarti Go Fish!!" jelas Yugi. Ryou masih tidak mengerti.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan tumpukkan hati?"

"permainan kartu Go Fish menggunakan kartu poker alias kartu remi kan Ryou. Kau tahu kan dalam kartu remi ada empat simbol kartu yakni Spade, Diamond, Club dan Heart...." Ryou langsung terbelalak mendengar itu.

"benar juga!!! Heart alias Kartu Hati!!! Dalam tumpukan kartu remi permainan Go Fish terdapat satu set kartu Hati!!! Kau hebat juga Yugi!! ta...tapi bagaimana dengan Teruslah berusaha mengejar apa yang menjadi impianmu. Sebuah keajaiban pasti akan membimbingmu. Bagaimana dengan kata itu?" Yugi hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar itu.

"kata itu tak ada artinya sama sekali Ryou. Ingatlah kelanjutan kata sesudahnya yang berbunyi 'tapi ingat semua kebesaran kata itu hanyalah sebuah manifestasi simple dari sebuah permainan'" mendengar penjelasan itu Ryou langsung tersenyum lebar.

"aku mengerti sekarang..."

"lalu tunggu apa lagi? ayo kita segera menuju Bodyguard Kaiba dan mengatakan jawabannya!!"

--------------

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, beberapa duelist terlihat berlari dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Bodyguard Kaiba. Kaiba mulai tersenyum melihat situasi itu. semua berjalan sesuai rencananya.

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan permainan dengan sistem teka-teki seperti ini Kaiba?" Kaiba langsung berbalik ke arah sumber suara itu. saat ia berbalik sudah terlihat Atem sudah melipat kedua tangannya dan menunggu penjelasan dari Kaiba.

"kau tahu kan peluang pemenang dari game ini. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan lebih rinci mengenai hal ini Kaiba. Jangan bilang kau sudah merubah calon pendampingmu...." Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan dingin Atem.

"tenang saja aku tahu kosekuensi dari hasil permainan ini. Aku tak akan merebut Hikarimu Atem....hehehe....lagipula ia milikmu" Atem mulai membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan warna merah diwajahnya saat mendengar perkataan rivalnya itu.

"lalu sebenarnya apa rencanamu di balik permainan ini?" Kaiba hanya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Atem sendiri sambil berkata dengan suara pelannya.

"kau akan tahu sendiri nanti....."

--------------

Seketika itu juga Yugi dan Ryou segera berlari ke arah Bodyguard Kaiba. Bodyguard itu langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Yugi.

"password?"

"Go Fish" Yugi mulai membisikkan jawabannya dengan penuh rasa yakin. Bodyguard itu mengerti dan mulai memberikan Yugi sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna coklat.

"sebaiknya kau buka isi benda itu di tempat yang aman" bisik Bodyguard itu. Yugi mulai mengangguk dan lalu ia dan Ryou segera berjalan pergi menuju ke tempat yang sepi.

"ayo kita buka isinya Yugi!!" sahut Ryou semangat. Yugi mulai membuka bungkusnya perlahan-lahan. Dan lalu di dapatinya satu set kartu remi.

"kartu remi? Apa maksudnya?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi. Ryou lalu mulai berfikir.

"tunggu Yugi, sepertinya kata berikutnya dari teka-teki tadi masih mengandung sebuah arti!!"

"yang mana? Apa kata yang berbunyi 'Teruslah berusaha mengejar apa yang menjadi impianmu. Sebuah keajaiban pasti akan membimbingmu'?" Ryou mulai mengangguk.

"mungkin kata itu menggambarkan sebuah simbolisasi tertentu. sebuah simbolisasi yang berbeda. Aku yakin dalam tumpukkan kartu remi itu ada yang berbeda. Terutama dalam tumpukan kartu hati" Yugi mulai berfikir keras mengenai perkataan Ryou tadi.

"tumpukan kartu hati yang berbeda ya? Apa? King? Queen? Jack? Sepuluh hati? Atau…..?"

"satu perbedaan yang paling significant...." gumam Ryou. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"satu perbedaan yang paling significant? satu? jangan-jangan......As Hati!!!" dengan cepat Yugi dan Ryou langsung membuka tumpukkan kartu remi dan langsung mencari kartu As hati dan benar dugaan mereka. Di balik kartu itu ada sebuah petunjuk.

"ada kata-kata dibalik kartu itu!! ayo baca Yugi!!" Yugi mulai membaca perlahan-lahan.

"selamat!! Kalian telah berhasil meraih impian kalian. Kini untuk sentuhan terakhir pergilah ke sudut sanubari dan terbangkan impian kalian dengan benda itu" Ryou kembali mengernyutkan dahi.

"sudut sanubari?" Yugi mulai kembali berfikir. Ia lalu mulai melihat sekeliling ruangan. Dan akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada sudut ruangan. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"kita berhasil memenangkan game ini Ryou...."

--------------

Di sisi lain, Jou dan Honda mulai bingung dengan petunjuk berikutnya.

"sekarang kita harus bagaimana Jou? Kita sudah mendapatkan alat pancing dari Bodyguard Kaiba. Dengan bangganya Kau bilang sendiri kan kalau jawaban teka-teki ini adalah 'memancing ikan'?" gerutu Honda.

"aku tahu itu Honda!! Aku yakin jawaban kita benar!! Buktinya kita diberi alat pancingan ini!!" ujar Jou keras kepala.

"tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh Jou, kenapa saat Bodyguard itu memberikan alat pancing pada kita. Ekspresi mereka seperti menahan tawa?" Jou mulai sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Honda.

"mungkin saja mereka mencoba mengecoh kita agar kita beranggapan bahwa jawaban kita salah, padahal sebenarnya jawaban kita sudah benar. Sudahlah lebih baik kita memancing sekarang!! Aku yakin jawabannya ada di dalam ikan hidup!!" Honda semakin sweatdrop melihat kepercayaan diri Jou.

"aku tahu itu Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah kita mau mancing dimana bego?!!" bentak Honda. Jou langsung sweatdrop.

"oh iya ya.....kok nggak kepikiran sama sekali. Hehehehe...." Jou hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memasang wajah polos. Honda hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"Jou.....Jou....sudah tak ada harapan......" keluh Honda. Jou hanya bisa sewot.

"sudahlah!! Ayo kita cari barang kali si jamur itu punya kolam ikan disini!!" usul Jou. Honda mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"ja...jangan bilang kau ingin memancing ikan hias milik Kaiba Jou?"

"hah!! Tentu saja aku akan memancing ikan hiasnya!! Dan aku akan mengorek hati ikan sungguhan dalam tubuh ikan hiasnya!!" Honda langsung pucat dan ingin muntah mendengar itu.

"yucks!! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Jou!!"

"enak saja aku menjijikkan!! Salahkan Kaiba!! Ia yang membuat permainan menjijikkan ini!! Pokoknya aku tak akan menyerah sampai hadiah ticket liburan ke hawai itu kudapatkan!!! Ayo tunjukkan semangat hawaimu Honda!!!" Jou mulai berlari mencari kolam Kaiba di sekeliling pekarangan taman. Honda hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kawan pirangnya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jou dan Honda menemukan sebuah kolam renang milik Kaiba. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah disana sudah terlihat Bandit Keith, Haga dan juga Ryuuzaki yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Jou dan Honda langsung menghampiri mereka.

"kau curang Keith!!! Kau mengambil ikan di kolam ini dengan jaring!!! Kau seharusnya mendapatkan ikan itu dengan cara memancing!!!" geram Haga.

"ya!! Kau bahkan hampir mengambil semua ikan di kolam ini!!" Ryuuzaki juga tak kalah panasnya. Bandit Keith hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"hah!! Dalam teka-teki itu kita disuruh untuk mencari tumpukan hati. Itu artinya kita harus mencari ikan sebanyak-banyaknya!! Semakin banyak ikan maka semakin banyak hati yang kita dapatkan dan menjaring adalah caraku untuk mendapatkannya!!" dengan itu Bandit Keith segera pergi meninggalkan Haga dan Ryuuzaki. Honda hanya bisa melongo melihat itu.

"kenapa mereka bisa menjawab teka-teki ini dengan jawaban yang sama sepertimu Jou?" Honda seakan tak percaya dengan semua itu. Jou langsung memicingkan matanya pada Honda.

"aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau jawabanku pasti benar Honda!!! Kenapa kau masih tidak percaya!!!" gerutu Jou sewot.

"tapi jika memang jawabanmu benar lalu kenapa aku tidak melihat Yugi disini?"

"mungkin saja Yugi sudah mendapatkan ikan. Sudahlah tunggu apa lagi cepat kita pancing ikannya keburu diambil Haga dan Ryuuzaki!!" Jou mulai duduk di tepi kolam dan mempersiapkan kail pancingnya dan mau tidak mau akhirnya Honda mulai ikut memancing bersama dengan Jou.

--------------

Akhirnya satu jam pun berlalu. Waktu di babak pertama pun berakhir. Kaiba menyuruh para Bodyguardnya untuk segera memberitahukan hal tersebut pada para duelist. Yugi dan Ryou hanya terlihat tenang sambil menunggu duelist lainnya berkumpul kembali.

"apa kau yakin kita akan berhasil Yugi? karena sepertinya yang membawa benda yang sama seperti yang kau bawa hanya aku dan Pegasus" ujar Ryou terlihat ragu. Yugi hanya tersenyum untuk meyakinkan kawannya itu.

"aku yakin jawaban kita sudah tepat Ryou"

Dari meja tamu terlihat Atem yang sudah kembali duduk sambil meminum teh herbalnya yang baru. Ia mulai harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Apalagi Yugi telah berhasil menjawab teka-teki ini dengan benar.

"aku harap kau melakukan hal yang benar Kaiba...." gumam Atem dalam hati sambil diam-diam menatap Yugi dari kejahuan. Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat para Duelist mulai masuk sambil membawa bermacam-macam benda khususnya 'ikan'. semua tamu yang tidak ikut dalam permainan Kaiba hanya bisa melongo melihat hal itu. di sisi lain sepertinya Jou dan Honda tidak seberuntung Bandit Keith, Haga dan Ryuuzaki. Mereka berdua benar-benar kehabisan ikan di kolam tadi.

"sial!! Kita tidak dapat ikan Jou!! Aku malah mendapatkan sepatu Boots jelek ini yang entah asalnya dari mana....." keluh Honda. Jou langsung bertambah sewot mendengar keluhan Honda.

"masih mending kau dapat sepatu boots Honda, kail pancingku malah nyangkut di celana boxer bau yang menjijikkan ini!!! Yucks!!! Sejak kapan kolam renang Kaiba berisi boxer menjijikkan begini!!" Honda langsung sweatdrop melihat sebuah celana boxer berwarna hitam yang berlubang di bagian tengahnya kini terlihat masih menyangkut di ujung kail pancing Jou.

"ke....kenapa kau masih membawa celana itu Jou?"

"sudah kubilang ini sebagai barang bukti kalau kita benar-benar memancing tadi!! Mudah-mudahan saja celana ini bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti ikan!!" ujar Jou. Honda semakin sweatdrop.

"kita disuruh mencari hati Jou, mana ada hati di dalam Boxer?"

"cerewet Kau Honda!!! Ingatlah perkataan Atem saat berduel. Jika kita ingin menang, kita harus percaya pada 'Heart of The Card'. Sekarang pun tak ada bedanya. yang harus kita lakukan adalah percaya pada 'Heart of The Boxer!!! Dan kau juga harus percaya pada 'Heart of The Boots' Honda!!!!" sahut Jou semangat. Honda hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu. setelah itu ia melihat ke arah Yugi dan Ryou yang saat ini sudah berada di barisan depan. Honda mulai mengernyutkan dahi saat melihat benda apa yang dibawa oleh Yugi.

"Jo...jou coba lihat Yugi dan Ryou!! Kenapa mereka tidak membawa ikan? Dan lalu mengapa mereka membawa balon?"

"balon?"

Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahi dan mulai melihat ke arah Yugi. benar yang dikatakan Honda. Di sana terlihat Yugi sedang membawa balon berwarna biru. Di sebelahnya juga terlihat Ryou sedang membawa balon berwarna kuning dan dipojok kanan terlihat Pegasus sedang membawa balon berwarna pink. Jou langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"ja...jangan-jangan petunjuk kita salah lagi Jou" Jou mulai pucat mendengar perkataan Honda.

"mungkin saat memancing Yugi mendapatkan balon Honda" ujar Jou.

"BAKA!! Mana ada balon di dalam air Jou!!! Yang ada balon pasti ngapung di atas air!!! Dasar bodoh!!!" gerutu Honda. Jou masih bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"a...atau mungkin saja Yugi kehabisan ikan dan lalu ia menemukan balon dan lalu dia....."

"APA!? Percaya pada 'HEART OF THE BALOON?' jangan bercanda Jou!! Yugi tak mungkin sebodoh itu!!!" geram Honda sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Jou benar-benar semakin bertambah pucat.

"ki...kita lihat saja Honda. Barangkali Yugi salah petunjuk...."

"Yugi? salah petunjuk? Seorang 'king of game' salah? Jangan ngaco kau Jou!!" Honda terlihat semakin emosi. Jou hanya bisa tertawa cengengesan untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat Kaiba berjalan maju menuju microphone. Semua mulai fokus pada Kaiba. Kaiba mulai diam sejenak untuk melihat situasi. Dalam sekejap ia langsung sweatdrop.

'kenapa banyak sekali orang bodoh disini? Aku tahu bahwa akan ada banyak yang salah dalam menjawab teka-teki yang kuberikan tapi aku tak menyangka jumlahnya sebanyak ini. Huh.....susah juga kalau punya calon pendamping yang berintelegensi rendah....' keluh Kaiba dalam hati. Ia lalu mulai memberikan sebuah pengumuman lewat microphone.

"baiklah apa semuanya sudah mengikuti petunjuk?" semua duelist terlihat mengangguk sambil menunjukkan benda apa yang mereka bawa. Kaiba mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"baiklah akan kuberitahu jawaban dari teka-tekiku. Jawaban yang tepat untuk teka-tekiku adalah permainan kartu 'Go Fish' dan untuk kalian yang membawa balon, jawaban kalian serta petunjuk yang kalian ikuti tepat" mendengar itu semua Duelist yang membawa ikan terutama sepatu Boots dan Boxer langsung menganga dan terbelalak kaget karena jawaban dan petunjuk mereka salah. Di sisi lain Yugi dan Ryou terlihat sangat senang dapat memecahkan teka-teki itu sedangkan Pegasus yang juga berhasil menebak teka-teki Kaiba dengan benar hanya diam dengan santai sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kesamping tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"tuh kan!! Apa yang kubilang tadi!! Petunjuk kita salah Jou!!! Aku menyesal bekerja sama denganmu!!!" geram Honda. Jou juga tak kalah sewotnya.

"huh!! Jangan salahkan aku Honda!!! Lagipula tidak hanya kita yang salah!!! Mereka semua juga salah kan!!" Gerutu Jou sambil menunjuk ke arah Bandit Keith dan yang lainnya. Kaiba lalu terlihat melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"hasil dari babak ini sudah jelas bahwa tiga orang Duelist disini yang berhasil menjawab teka-teki yang telah kuberikan dengan benar..........bukanlah calon pendampingku" hal itu membuat seluruh tamu yang hadir menjadi terkejut dan terbelalak karena itu berarti sudah dipastikan bahwa Yugi, Ryou dan tentunya Pegasus bukanlah calon pendamping Kaiba melainkan para duelist yang salah menjawab teka-teki ini adalah calon pendamping Kaiba. Hal itu membuat semua Duelist yang jawabannya salah menjadi pucat. Tapi dari semua itu yang paling pucat adalah Jou.

"lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi!! Aku bahkan masuk dalam daftar calon pendamping Kaiba!!! Itu semua gara-gara kau Jou!!! Aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam hal ini!!!" Honda hanya bisa emosi dan geram. Jou hanya bisa shock dan mematung tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Bahkan Bandit Keith terlihat semakin geram saat namanya ikut tercantum dalam daftar calon pendamping Kaiba.

Atem terlihat lega mendengar semua itu. kini sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Yugi sudah tak bisa lagi masuk dalam daftar calon pendamping Kaiba. Hikarinya kini selamat. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yugi mulai menghampiri meja Atem dan mulai duduk di dekatnya.

"aku berhasil Atem!! Dengan begini sudah jelas bahwa aku, Ryou dan juga Pegasus sudah pasti bukan calon pendamping Kaiba" Atem hanya tersenyum melihat Yugi yang terlihat semangat itu.

"iya, aku juga cukup lega kau tidak masuk dalam daftar Yugi...."

"huh? Apa maksudmu Ate?" Atem langsung memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Yugi. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya agar Yugi tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"ah....tidak apa-apa Aibou...."

"hmm....itu berarti di babak berikutnya kita hanya tinggal menebak dari para Duelist yang tersisa seperti Jou, Honda, Bandit Keith, Haga dan yang lainnya. Salah satu dari mereka sudah pasti calon pendamping Kaiba" gumam Yugi.

"bukankah hal itu bagus karena semakin berkurangnya Duelist yang menjadi calon pendamping Kaiba, kita akan semakin mudah untuk menebaknya" Yugi mulai tersenyum mendengar perkataan partnernya itu.

"ya kau benar Ate, kita sudah selangkah lebih maju untuk pergi ke hawai!!!"

Kini berakhirnya permainan babak pertama telah menghasilkan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa tiga orang Duelist yakni Ryou, Yugi dan tentunya Pegasus bukanlah calon pendamping Kaiba lalu bagaimana dengan Duelist yang tersisa? Siapakah calon pendamping Kaiba yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana babak permainan selanjutnya?

TBC....

**Chapter #5 End**

**A/N : **akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini. Apa saya terlalu cepat ya? Hehehehe.....Maaf jika chapter ini sangat jelek, gaje dan teka-tekinya juga membingungkan. Saya masih amatiran dalam membuat fic. Tapi walaupun begitu Saya harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. teka-teki Kaiba di chapter ini, saya terinspirasi dari permainan kartu Go Fish yang dimainkan oleh adik saya. Hehehe.....jika masih ada yang belum tahu tentang permainan Go Fish, silahkan cari sendiri aturan mainnya lewat internet pasti ketemu. Go Fish merupakan salah satu permainan kartu remi dengan aturan yang berbeda. Saya harap semuanya bisa mengerti. Hehehehe....

Nah tiga orang duelist yang sudah tercoret dari daftar calon pendamping Kaiba adalah Yugi, Ryou dan Pegasus. Sekarang tinggal menunggu nasib dari sisa para duelist lainnya hehehehe.....everything is possible.....

**Untuk Tag : Kuo of The Saint-Chimaira**

Hehehehe…..ayo lanjutkan perjuangmu kawan!!! ^__^

**Tag to Go :**

**Seith-Kairy / nfra / coolkid4869 / Sora Tsubameki / Aki Kadaoga / Kumaichiro-san / Akatsutsumi Ai / Dika the Winged Kuriboh**


	6. Confession

**Author #6: St Chimaira Kuo**

**A/N** : Halaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Disaat aku lagi kena Tag permainan berantai di Fandom Saint Seiya, di Fandom ini kena Tag juga TT______TT

Mpe encok-encok mikir lanjutannya. Aku bakal bikin agak serius nih, nyoba gaya baru HOHOHOHOHO *hush! Ketawanya!*  
Dan tentu saja…hint ke arah Puppyshipping. Dengan sedikit kejutan!

Just Go figure it out!!!! XD

**Disclaimer :** Punya Kazuki-Takahashi. Tapi khusus di fic ini, semua Character Yugioh DM dibajak oleh anggota Y!ES.

* * *

**Chapter 06**

Kaiba yang sedikit lelah menuruni podium dan duduk di kursi mewah yang disediakan jauh dari kerumunan tamu. Dia sedikit mengendurkan dasinya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kaiba-sama!" Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari kerumunan tamu berseru. "Apa pernyataan tadi termasuk petunjuk ke tiga?"

Kaiba kembali menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan tidak berguna itu. 'Tentu saja bodoh' pikirnya. Namun dia segera menahan diri dan memberikan senyumnya yang khas.

"Tepat sekali, akan ada beberapa petunjuk lagi. Tapi silahkan tunggu sampai diumumkan kembali."

"Woiiii Kaiba!" Kali ini seseorang berteriak sambil mendekati tempat duduk sang CEO. Kaiba ingat pemuda duelist ini, kalau tidak salah namanya Varon.

"Tadi kau bilang yang ikut permainan dan kalah adalah calonmu, bagaimana kalau dia duelist tapi tadi tidak ikut permainan memancing konyol itu?"

"Eh? Maksuuud????" Teriak Honda dan Jounouchi bersamaan.

"Gue tadi ke WC, sakit perut. Jadi nggak ikutan main tangkep ikan kaya kalian, bego!" Sahut Varon tidak kalah sengit.

"Kaiba! Jawablah!" Desak Yugi yang kini duduk di sebelah Atem.

"Ehmmm…Sebagai duelist kacangan kau cukup pintar." Jawaban Kaiba membuat Varon menggeram. Namun dia kembali mendengarkan.

"Betul! Yang tersisa untuk kalian pilih adalah para duelist yang gagal mengikuti permainan Go-Fish tadi. Dengan kata lain, dari beribu kemungkinan hanya tersisa kurang dari 50 orang." Kaiba menyunggingkan senyum culasnya. Mendengar pernyataan Kaiba, Jounouchi..Honda..Haga dan duelist lain yang gagal dalam permainan sebelumnya semakin pucat. 'ini gila!' pikir mereka semua.

"Ano…Kaiba-kun…boleh aku bertanya?" Ryo mengangkat tangannya dengan sopan. Kaiba melihatnya sejanak lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika dia menolakmu?" Tanya Ryo polos. Kaiba sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Menolak seorang Kaiba? Laki-laki terkaya, terpandang dan berkuasa di seluruh penjuru dunia? Jangan bercanda!! Tapi pemuda bermata biru indah itu pun tidak bisa memprediksikan kemungkinan bila itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Tentu saja…dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah caraku untuk melamarnya. Tapi kalaupun dia menolak, aku pasti akan berusaha untuk merebut hatinya dan membuatnya tunduk."

Mokuba memandang kakaknya dengan serius. Tentu saja dia juga tidak tahu siapa calon yang akan beruntung mendampingi kakak tercintanya itu. Selama ini dia bahagia jika kakaknya bahagia. Tapi untuk kali ini pemuda manis itu agak takut untuk membayangkan kelanjutannya.

"Nii-sama. Sebetulnya berlian itu apa?" Tanya Mokuba tiba-tiba. Kaiba mengerutkan alisnya dan memandang Mokuba yang sekarang berdiri mantap di hadapannya. Kaiba melihat sosok Mokuba yang hampir setinggi dirinya, potongan rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek dan badannya kini terbentuk dengan bagus.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau peduli, Mokuba?"

"Kenapa aku harus tidak peduli? Dia akan menjadi kakakku juga"

Kaiba melihat tamu-tamu di ruangan mulai ribut. Ternyata mereka terkejut karena Mokuba juga tidak tahu siapa pendamping Kaiba. Ironis sekali.  
Perlahan Kaiba merogoh saku kanannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil mewah berwarna burgundi. Dibukanya kotak itu dan menemukan cincin yang sangat indah. Namun cincin itu memiliki lubang kecil yang dalam, membuat benda itu terlihat kurang lengkap dan suram.

"Bohong kalau tadi aku bilang berlian itu tidak berharga. Tentu saja berlian itu sangat berarti karena akan dipasang pada cincin ini. Bahkan nama kami sudah diukir diatasnya."

Mendengar pengakuan Kaiba Ryo merasa bersalah karena telah mengacaukan susunan kotak pin itu. Jounouchi juga ikut merasa gelisah karena mungkin saja berlian mahal itu benar-benar ada pada pin-nya.

"Lupakan saja soal itu." Lanjut Kaiba santai. "Yang penting orang yang kumaksud tidak hilang dan tetap ada di ruangan ini. Silahkan kalian kembali bersantai dan menyantap makanan yang tersedia sambil menunggu petunjuk selanjutnya."

**---**

Grup Yugi kini berkumpul di sudut ruangan termasuk Atem. Kecuali Jounouchi yang sibuk mengambil makanan dengan porsi ekstra, mereka duduk di salah satu meja bundar dan memasang tampang bingung. "Berarti dari kelompok kita sudah jelas Aku, Atem, Otogi, Ryo, Anzu dan Bakura bukanlah calonnya." Kata Yugi membuka percakapan.

"Lho? Kenapa Atem nggak?" Tanya Honda sewot.

"Karena dia tidak ikut permainan tadi, dengar sendiri kan apa kata Kaiba? Tersangkanya ada di dalam orang yang kalah dalam permainan Go Fish. Dan nama-nama yang tadi kusebut tidak ikut main atau memenangkan permainan." Jelas Yugi sabar.

"Woiiiiii Kalian nggak mau makan????" Tanya Jounouchi tiba-tiba sambil menaruh piring-piring besar yang dibawanya seperti cara pelayan rumah makan padang membawa piring. Teman-temannya hanya shock melihat tumpukan makanan yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu yakin bisa ngabisinnya, Jou? Ntar gendut lho!" Tanya Atem Khawatir.

"Cuek aja! Kaiba juga ga akan mau pasangan yang gendut, jadi aku bisa tersingkir dari daftar calon." Kata Jounouchi ngasal.

"Mau yaaa!!!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ryo langsung menyabet potongan ayam dengan kedua tangan dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Akhirnya mereka yang berkumpul di meja itu mengambil makanan yang tersedia (dengan cara lebih sopan dari Ryo dan Jounouchi tentunya) sambil berusaha untuk rileks.

"Anzhhu? Kwenapha nggak mhakan?" Tanya Jounouchi dengan mulut penuh.

"Diet ya? Rugi banget! Liat kepiting ini! Kaviar ini! Sushi ini!" Goda Honda sambil menggoyang-goyangkan makanan itu di depan Anzu yang lagi sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

"Diem lu! Lagi nelpon nih!" Anzu mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir tangan Honda yang mengganggu.

"Lagi nelpon siapa?"

"Otogi. Tadi dia diusir keluar, ingat? Sejak peristiwa surat itu, aku menyuruhnya mengejar bakura. Katanya mereka sekarang ada di toko mainan Otogi." jawab Anzu tanpa melapas Handphonenya. Sesekali terdengar kata 'Oooh…tolong…atau Baik...'.

"SHERIWUUUS??" Jounouchi berteriak gembira.

"Jou!!!! Buset, jorok banget. Telen dulu, baru ngomong!!!" Ryo mengelap bagian bajunya yang terkena semburan Jounouchi dengan taplak meja.

"Sorry! Sorry! Terus dia bilang apa?" Tanya Jounouchi lagi. Anzu mendiamkannya beberapa saat sampai dia menekan tombol 'off' Lalu memandang setiap orang di meja dengan serius.

"Otogi sudah memaksanya tapi dia nggak mau jawab. Dia akan mengembalikannya di saat-saat terakhir karena ingin ke Hawaii sendirian."

"BRENGSEK!!! Dia ngga ngajak-ngajak Gue!!!" Ryo menggebrak meja sambil bersungut-sungut. Membuat sebagian tamu melihat kearah meja mereka.

"Tapi…" Ujar Anzu lagi. "Dia yakin kita tahu orangnya."

"Jelas tahu! Para tersangkanya kan duelist! Pasti pada saling kenal donk!!!" Kata Jounouchi kecewa.

"Yakin?" Tanya atem ragu. "Let's see…Dia termasuk calon Kaiba. Apa kamu tahu nama dia, Jou?" Pemuda bermata delima itu menunjuk laki-laki tinggi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Varon. Model rambutnya bob berwarna merah dengan pakaian yang agak tidak wajar untuk seorang cowo.

"Aduh….kenal sih…tapi…lupa namanya…" Kata Jou meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Atem hanya mendesah panjang.

"Jadi Jou, berapa banyak dari 50 peserta tersisa yang KITA SEMUA kenal baik? Kurang dari setengahnya. Kita beruntung, ini merupakan petunjuk samar yang hanya diketahui oleh grup ini."

"Hawaii di depan mata!!!" Ucap Honda bersemangat.

"Bisa saja calon itu kamu kan?" Goda Anzu dengan senyum tidak wajar.

"Enak aja, Jounouchi juga masih jadi tersangka!" Ujar Honda tidak mau kalah.

"Ga mau!!! Jijay bajay capcay!!!" Jounouchi menggosok-gosok bulu kuduknya yang merinding.

"Udah oiii…Jou, makanannya udah hampir abis. Tambah gih!" Yugi menyodorkan tumpukan piring yang sudah kosong ke tangan Jounouchi. Semuanya mengangguk sambil menambah beberapa piring kosong lagi. Jounouchi hanya menggumam kesal tapi akhirnya tetap menuju meja makan prasmanan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Jounouchi mengambil makanan, Mokuba berdiri dan memandang punggung duelist pirang tersebut. Tampangnya ikut kusut seperti para tamu lain. Dia hanya memperhatikan Jounouchi dari belakang dalam diam. Beberapa kali dia melihat kakaknya sudah bersiap menuju podium. Tanda permainan atau petunjuk berikutnya akan diumumkan kembali. Waktu yang tersisa memang sudah tidak sampai satu jam lagi dan hal ini membuat Mokuba makin tegang. Dari awal Mokuba sudah berakting seolah-olah dia tahu siapa calon pasangan kakaknya, tapi dia sendiri bingung setelah mendengar beberapa petunjuk aneh yang didengarnya. Duelist? Laki-laki? Semuanya kembali menjadi abstrak.

"Ngapain berdiri aja Mokie, mau ngambil makan?"

Mokuba sedikit terkejut karena kehadirannya disadari oleh Jounouchi. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan mendekati salah satu 'calon kakaknya'. Sekarang Mokuba sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jounouchi. Tidak diragukan lagi ternyata Kaiba dan Mokuba memang kakak beradik. Mungkin tinggi badan mereka merupakan salah satu gen alami yang tidak bisa dilawan.

"Aku nggak lapar. Cuma cemas."

"Soal kakakmu?" Mokuba mengangguk lagi.

"Permainan sebentar lagi akan dimulai kembali. Akan ada banyak peserta bisa tersisih." Kata Mokuba datar.

"Aku kaget lo, kupikir kamu tahu siapa orangnya." Kata Jou sambil tetap beraksi mengambil makanan di hadapannya. Senyum ceria tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mungkin 'dia' itu kamu Jou…"

"Ah, Mokie! Jangan bercanda donk…Kamu kan tahu aku sama sekali tidak akrab dengan si kantong uang… eh, kakakmu itu." Jounouchi mencoba tertawa. Tapi tawanya berhenti ketika melihat wajah Mokuba semakin serius. Tatapan mata itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku tidak mau kalau itu kamu Jou…" Mokuba mengambil piring-piring di tangan Jou dan meletakkannya di tempat yang kosong. Dia makin mempersempit jarak dan mereka kini saling berhadapan. Jounouchi mengerutkan dahinya dan berusaha mundur.

"Mokie?"

"Aku tidak rela kalau itu kamu, aku tidak akan mengalah dari kakak…"

**Chapter #****6 End**

* * *

**A/N :** WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Mokuba** X** Jou. My second best pair!!! YEAAAAAH!!!! Sekarang aku mau bikin fic buat Fandom Saint-Seiya dulu. Aku mengharapkan Ending yang pantas, tuntas dan memuasan untuk fic ini yaaa….Ayo semangat!!! Hidup Y!ES!!!

**I tag : ****coolkid4869**

**Tag to Go **(choose Random)**:**

**Seith-Kairy / Sora Tsubameki / ****Dika the Winged Kuriboh / ****Aki Kadaoga ****/ Akatsutsumi Ai / **** nfra**


	7. Want You To Know

**Author #7: coolkid4869**

**A/N** : 'WHAT!!!??! GUE KENA TAG?! )!(#*)!(*$(*&$^*#&%^!(#*&^'

Demikianlah pertama kali yang terbersit di otak gue. Gila… gue lagi mau foto copy tugas, iseng-iseng buka email lewat HP, eh ada 2 email masuk. Yang pertama New Chapter tau ceritanya apa, yang satu lagi dari YGO Essential. '… Perasaan gue gak enak…' DAN BENAR!!! Gila Kuuuooo…!! Gue antara mau seneng sama mau panik. Hahahaha! Yaudahlah. Mending kebagian tengah daripada akhir. Ohohohoho. Buat yang nanti ke-tag terakhir, selamet, ye.

**Disclaimer :** Karena Kazuki Takahashi masih belom rela menjual karakternya ke eBay, jadi semua karakter disini masih tetep punya dia. Kayak gimana orangnya? Wah, gue sendiri juga belom pernah ketemu. Silakan bertanya kepada rumput yang bergoyang…

**Warning : **Apa, ya? Shonen-ai? Yaoi?

**Rating : **T for 'Tepar'… Bukan, deng. Ratingnya T karena ada… Ada deeeehh! Muahahahah!! (ditampol gara-gara gaje).

**Pairing : **???xJou SetoxKeith. Nggak deng. Yang terakhir bo'ong.

**P.S. : **Bacalah chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Want You To Know' dari Freelance Hellraiser.

* * *

**RECAP**

"Aku tidak mau kalau itu kamu Jou…" Mokuba mengambil piring-piring di tangan Jou dan meletakkannya di tempat yang kosong. Dia makin mempersempit jarak dan mereka kini saling berhadapan. Jounouchi mengerutkan dahinya dan berusaha mundur.

"Mokie?"

"Aku tidak rela kalau itu kamu, aku tidak akan mengalah dari kakak…"

* * *

**Chapter 07 (tambah 0 lagi di depan, maka jadilah James Bond. Yeiy! (akut…))**

Jou hanya bisa membelalak menatap Mokuba yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan mata serius. Apakah ini semacam pengakuan cinta dari Mokuba? Hmm… Pasti Jou salah dengar atau otak Mokuba yang korslet. Mengingat ini adalah Kaiba Mokuba yang otaknya tidak mungkin korslet, pasti kemungkinan kedua yaitu Jou salah dengar. Sepertinya Jou harus pergi ke dokter THT sepulang dari pesta ini. Jelas sekali kalau telinganya sudah mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik dan benar.

"Se… Sebentar, Mokuba." gumam Jou setelah ia berhasil menemukan kembali cara untuk memfungsikan pita suaranya dan juga mengontrol bibir dan lidahnya untuk mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu. "Apa maksudnya tidak mau mengalah dari kakakmu? Kau bicara seolah-olah kalian berdua sedang memperebutkan satu hal yang sama saja." sambung Jou yang kemudian diikuti dengan tawa hambar yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

Mokuba mengerenyitkan keningnya sambil menatap Jou. Entah Jou yang begitu bodoh atau memang Jou berusaha untuk menghindari situasi ini, tapi Mokuba tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan emas ini lepas begitu saja. Ya. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang mendalam pada duelist pirang yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Jou pada siapapun, meskipun itu kakaknya sendiri. Ya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Jou pada siapapun.

Sebelum Mokuba memperjelas perkataannya, seseorang – ralat – serombongan orang datang dan menegurnya dan Jou dengan nada yang begitu ceria. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yugi dan kroni-kroninya. Kedatangan mereka biasanya begitu ditunggu-tunggu dan disenangi Mokuba, tapi entah kenapa malam itu rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar mereka semua keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hei, Mokuba!" sapa Yugi dengan suara cerianya. Seperti biasa. "Benar-benar pesta yang luar biasa! Siapa yang merancang pesta seperti ini?"

Mokuba membalas senyum ceria Yugi dengan senyum sekedarnya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali mengusir mereka semua ke Shadow Realm. Kalau saja mereka tidak datang tadi, ia dan Jou pasti sudah saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Yah, entah itu saling suka atau bertepuk sebelah tangan… "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Yugi. Tentu saja pesta ini aku yang merancangnya. Makanan, dekorasi, pelayanan, hingga semua perlengkapan sepele pesta aku yang memikirkannya."

"Waahh… hebat sekali kau ini. Bisa menangani pesta semewah ini seorang diri." kata Honda kagum. "Kalau aku sendiri pasti tidak sanggup. Ahahahah!!"

Ya. Karena kau begitu tolol, geram Mokuba dalam hati. Ah, apakah Ra begitu membencinya sampai-sampai waktu indahnya bersama Jou harus terganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas ini? Jelas, sih. Tapi…

Mokuba baru saja mau mengusir Yugi dan teman-temannya secara tidak sopan atau menyeret Jou menjauh dari kerumunan saat Kaiba Seto mengambil mikrofon dan mendekatkannya ke mulut. Sepertinya, ia telah siap untuk memberikan petunjuk atau kuis berikutnya.

Pandangan semua hadirin terpusat pada sosok tinggi Kaiba Seto yang sangat elegan malam itu. Semuanya menanti dengan jantung berdegup kencang petunjuk calon pendamping Kaiba. Siapapun itu orangnya, ia sangat beruntung dan juga malang. Beruntung karena akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kaiba yang kaya raya. Ia pasti akan hidup bergelimang harta; mandi menggunakan koin emas dan tidur diatas tumpukan uang kertas. Malang, karena harus mendadak menjadi gay dalam semalam. Siapapun orangnya, terberkatilah ia.

"Hadirin sekalian, sudah cukup lama sejak game terakhir dimainkan. Kalian sendiri juga sudah tahu bahwa calon pendampingku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang salah memberi jawaban." kata Kaiba lantang melalui mikrofonnya.

Beberapa duelist laki-laki yang kalah game sebelumnya langsung memasang tampang kecut. Di benak mereka mulai terbayang sosok Kaiba mendekati mereka membawa sebuah kotak kecil dan tersenyum, seraya berkata, "Kaulah pria yang telah mengisi hatiku. Kaulah belahan jiwaku yang telah hilang selama ini. Maukah kau menikah denganku, hidup denganku, baik suka maupun duka?" Kalimat yang terasa dangdut itu jadi lebih 'mengena' saat Kaiba berlutut di depan mereka. Astaga… Jangan sampai adegan itu benar-benar terjadi pada mereka.

"Sekarang, aku akan mengumumkan permainan yang baru. Kali ini, hanya untuk duelist saja." lanjut Kaiba, menghiraukan pandangan jijik dan horor yang diberikan beberapa duelist kepadanya. Bagi yang tidak menyandang gelar duelist ataupun bergender laki-laki tampak begitu antusias untuk mengikuti alur permainan baru ini. Siapa tahu mereka bisa menebak pasangan hidup Kaiba dan berlibur gratis ke Hawaii. Yeiy! "Permainannya mudah, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir tidak dapat menyelesaikan permainan ini. Selain itu, game kali ini tidak perlu memeras otak. Sebelum aku melanjutkan dengan penjelasan dari game ini, silakan ambil sebuah kunci yang terletak di meja sana."

Semua pasang mata mengarah ke arah meja yang telah ditunjuk oleh sang CEO dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Benar, diatas meja telah duduk beberapa buah kunci berwarna keemasan. Dilihat dari jumlahnya, kunci itu tidak cukup untuk dimiliki masing-masing duelist.

"Memang jumlah kuncinya lebih sedikit dari jumlah duelist yang hadir pada malam ini, jadi aku meminta kalian untuk membentuk grup minimal 3 orang." kata Kaiba.

"Hei, Jou! Kau mau ikut? Kau bisa bergabung denganku." ajak Yugi semangat. Memang kalau masalah game, pasti Yugi akan jadi orang pertama yang mengajukan diri. Namanya juga raja game.

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Jou. "Kalau ada kau, Yugi, kita pasti menang."

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa kalau menang?" tanya Anzu. "Bukankah kau bisa mendapatkan hadiah kalau seandainya menang?"

"Ya. Hadiah menjadi pendamping Kaiba seumur hidup. Tidak, terima kasih." sambung Jou yang diakhiri dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau saja yang ikut, Yugi. Aku absen untuk game kali ini."

"Yaaahh… sayang sekali." gumam Yugi kecewa. Ia kemudian berpaling menghadap teman-temannya yang lain. Ekspresi senang kembali terpampang di wajah imutnya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian juga mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut!!" sahut Ryou penuh semangat.

"Aku tidak ikut." jawab Anzu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku jadi penonton saja lagi. Hehe."

"Haa? Penonton lagi, Anzu? Tidak seru sekali…" kata Honda sambil melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Aku ikut saja, deh. Siapa tahu kali ini bisa dapat hadiah sungguhan. Maksudku, bukan hadiah menjadi pendamping Kaiba."

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut, Jou? Kita masih bisa kalau mau berempat." Yugi kembali menawarkan kerjasama pada Jou. Sayang, laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah teguh pendiriannya. Ia tidak mau lagi mengikuti semua permainan yang diadakan oleh Kaiba. Tidak akan!

"Tidak, Yug. Lebih baik kau mulai saja tanpa aku. Aku mau melanjutkan makan malamku." ujar Jou riang sambil berjalan menuju meja prasmanan panjang yang tertata di sudut ruangan.

Mokuba memperhatikan punggung Jou yang sudah bergerak semakin menjauh menuju meja makan lainnya. Matanya kemudian mengawasi teman-teman Jou yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Anzu kembali duduk di kursi yang tersedia, sibuk bergosip ria bersama Mai. Yugi, Ryou, dan Honda berjalan menuju meja tempat kunci-kunci kecil itu tertata bersama beberapa duelist lainnya.

Terdengar suara Kaiba yang memberikan instruksi permainan tersebut, namun suaranya terdengar jauh dan samar-samar. Mokuba sudah tidak menaruh perhatian lagi pada kakaknya yang masih sibuk dengan permainannya. Untuk apa ia sibuk-sibuk memikirkan kakaknya?

Mokuba sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan game yang diadakan kakaknya. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara jelas dan gamblang kepada Jounouchi. Karena sepertinya bicara menggunakan kiasan sangat sulit untuk dicerna oleh otak kecil Jou.

Menarik napas panjang beberapa kali dan Mokuba siap melangkah menuju tempat Jou berada. Ya. Ini mudah. Ini pasti mudah, pikir Mokuba. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menjelaskan kembali kepada Jou bagaimana perasaan terpendamnya selama bertahun-tahun pada pemuda itu. Ya. Mudah.

Seharusnya.

Entah kenapa, tiap langkah yang Mokuba buat malah menjadikan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Napasnya semakin memburu dan pendek-pendek seperti kehabisan napas. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, padahal pendingin ruangan sudah dinyalakan ke batas maksimal sampai membuat orang menggigil kedinginan.

"Jadi begini susahnya mengungkapkan kata cinta…" bisik Mokuba pelan sambil terus berjalan menuju Jou yang masih sibuk dengan makan malamnya. "Semangat, Mokuba! Kamu pasti bisa!!"

Jaraknya dengan Jou tinggal beberapa langkah lagi saat seseorang – ya. Kali ini benar-benar seseorang – datang menghampiri Jou.

"Jorok sekali cara makanmu itu, mutt."

Kaiba. Seto.

"Berisik!" bentak Jou kesal. Mulutnya penuh dengan makan malam yang belum ia telan. "Pergi kau! Aku tidak mau diganggu saat makan!"

"Pergi kemana? Aku sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi." balas Kaiba dengan entengnya.

"Bukankah kau punya permainan yang harus kau umumkan?" tanya Jou bingung.

Kaiba mendesah panjang sebelum ia berkata, "Game sudah dimulai dari tadi. Penjelasannya bahkan sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Oh." Entah kenapa, Jou merasa seperti orang paling idiot saat itu. Mungkin karena kenyataan ia tidak memperhatikan lingkungannya? Mungkin. Soalnya, ia terlalu sibuk. Bukan hanya sibuk dengan makanannya, tapi juga sibuk memikirkan dan mencerna maksud perkataan Mokuba barusan. Benarkah ia…?

"Hei, mutt. Jangan bengong begitu. Kau bengong begitu nanti ilermu menetes di karpetku."

"Aku bukan anjing!!"

Mokuba terpaku menyaksikan perang mulut antar Jou dan kakaknya. Seandainya benar pendamping yang dimaksud Kaiba adalah Jou, Mokuba sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Cukup dideskripsikan dalam satu kata.

Bencana.

Ya. Bencana.

Mana mungkin dua orang yang sangat tidak cocok, sering ejek, dan sering menjatuhkan satu dengan yang lainnya menjadi sepasang suami-suami? Kekasih? Memikirkannya saja Mokuba tidak mau.

Jou tidak pantas untuk kakaknya, begitu yang ada di dalam pikiran Mokuba. Jou lebih pantas bersamanya. Itu juga yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Tidak tahan melihat 'adegan mesra' antara Kaiba dan Jou, dimana mereka berdua sedang sibuk mengejek, Mokuba memutuskan untuk mendekati keduanya. Ia tidak boleh kalah. Ia harus tunjukkan kepada kakaknya kalau Jou seharusnya untuknya.

Lagi-lagi, dewi fortuna, Ra, Zeus, Jupiter, dan dewa-dewa lainnya tidak berpihak padanya.

"Aku berhasil menemukannya!!" seru seorang duelist di antara kerumunan orang.

Kaiba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari 'menyiksa Jou secara verbal' ke arah datangnya suara. "Cepat sekali…" gumam Kaiba.

"Memangnya gamenya apa, sih?" tanya Jou penasaran.

"Aku hanya meminta mereka untuk mencari sebuah kotak berisi tiket liburan gratis selama seminggu ke London untuk lima orang." sahut Kaiba. "Kunci-kunci itu adalah kunci untuk membuka kotak yang telah kusembunyikan dengan seksama."

"Li… Liburan??" ulang Jou. Mukanya pucat.

Kaiba hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum meremehkan khasnya. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju panggung dan mengambil mikrofon.

"Aku dengar sudah ada yang menemukan hadiahnya." kata Kaiba sambil memandang berkeliling. "Siapa orang yang beruntung?"

Pria berambut seperti sirip hiu menyembul diantara kerumunan sambil memegang sebuah kotak kayu yang terbuka. Wajahnya berseri-seri sambil mengangkat kotak kemenangnya itu. "Kami bertiga yang menemukannya!" Ia menunjuk dua orang teman seperjuangannya. Yang satu memiliki rambut seperti bintang dengan tiga warna. Yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut seputih salju.

Rambut sirip hiu.

Rambut bintang.

Rambut putih.

Honda, Yugi, dan Ryou. Mereka bertiga yang memenangkan pertandingannya.

"Sial… Kenapa aku tidak ikutan, ya? Siaaaaall…!!" keluh Jou. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Atau mungkin menggaruk-garuk aspal sambil menangis darah. Hawaii sudah lenyap. London juga? Ya, ampuuunnn… Dosa apa ia sampai harus menderita, membusuk selama-lamanya di Domino?? Kapan ia mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa melihat dunia luar yang begitu luas? Lihatlah semua hutan dan petualangan yang ada. Mereka semua menanti untuk dijamah. Menanti untuk seorang yang cukup berani untuk menaklukkan mereka! Dan Jou tidak bisa menjadi partisipan dalam penaklukkan itu. Karena apa? Karena ia menolak ikut main game sepele dengan kemungkinan menang 99,99%. Terkutuk...

"Bagus. Seperti yang kalian sudah lihat di dalam kotak tersebut yaitu lima tiket untuk berlibur ke London semalam seminggu." Kaiba melihat Honda, Ryou, dan Yugi berseru gembira. "Sekarang, aku mau mengumumkan kepada kalian mengenai petunjuk calon pendampingku."

Begitu mendengar kata 'calon pendamping', semua orang langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Semuanya berkonsentrasi menatap Kaiba. Siapa tahu dengan petunjuk ini, langkah menuju si pria misterius pendamping Kaiba semakin dekat. Biarkanlah London sudah diambil orang. Hawaii jauh lebih keren.

"Dia tidak ada dalam grup pemenang dari game kali ini." Terdengar seruan gembira seorang Honda Hiroto. "Bahkan, ia tidak ada dalam grup manapun yang mengikuti game ini."

"Jadi…? Petunjuknya apa?" tanya seorang wartawan dengan tidak sabaran. Yah, khas seorang wartawan.

"Petunjuknya adalah, calon pendamping hidupku itu ada diantara duelist yang tidak ikut permainan barusan."

Rasanya Jou ingin mati saja. Beda halnya dengan Mokuba. Pemuda berambut hitam ini malah ingin membunuh orang daripada bunuh diri.

Duelist yang tidak ikut permainan barusan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Ada Varon, Keith, Yami, beberapa duelist lain, dan yang paling utama adalah Jou. Ya. Jou termasuk dalam golongan duelist yang absen main.

"Tidak mungkin…" desis Mokuba kesal. Ia harus bisa membuat Jou terhindar menjadi calon pendamping kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide terbersit di otaknya. Ide yang cukup aneh dan terburu-buru, tapi itulah ide terbaik yang bisa Mokuba pikirkan di saat bingung dan kesal seperti itu.

Mokuba berjalan – atau lebih tepatnya setengah berlari – menuju panggung kecil dimana Kaiba masih berdiri dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan seputar game yang baru saja dilakukan dan juga petunjuk yang diberikan.

"Seto!" panggil Mokuba sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan, tentu saja. Mengingat pria berambut cokelat di depannya itu adalah calon kuat saingannya. "Boleh aku pinjam mikrofonnya? Ada pengumuman penting yang mau aku buat." kata Mokuba dengan tutur kata yang sopan.

Kaiba menaikkan satu alis matanya keheranan. Pengumuman apa? Meskipun ia tidak tahu alasan jelas Mokuba menginginkan mikrofonnya, Kaiba tetap memberikannya kepada adiknya itu.

Mokuba menerima mikrofon sambil menggumamkan terima kasih dan menaiki panggung. Ia menatap berkeliling ruangan, melihat wajah-wajah para tamu yang penuh rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang begitu besar. Matanya kemudian mendarat pada sepasang mata cokelat milik seorang duelist bernama Jounouchi Katsuya. Diantara undangan yang lainnya, hanya sorot mata Jou-lah yang berbeda. Penasaran dan keingintahuan tetap tersirat di matanya, namun ada sebuah perbedaan yang mencolok dari sinar matanya. Sirat ketakutan.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian," ucap Mokuba melalui mikrofon setelah semua tamu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke atas panggung, memasang perhatian penuh pada Mokuba. "Aku ada sedikit pengumuman. Sebenarnya, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Seto sama sekali. Ini justru lebih berhubungan pada kehidupanku. Tapi, dengan pengumuman ini, mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk tambahan untuk menebak pendamping hidup kakakku.

"Aku mau menyatakan bahwa aku, Kaiba Mokuba, telah jatuh cinta."

Ruang pesta menjadi ribut dengan dengung-dengung suara. Semua orang mempertanyakan dan mempermasalahkan pernyataan yang dibuat oleh Mokuba. Begitu mendadak, hingga mereka tidak sempat mencernanya.

"Dan laki-laki yang beruntung itu adalah… Jounouchi Katsuya."

Jou menyemburkan air minum yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam rongga mulutnya saat namanya disebut. "He?" Ia mendongak dan menadapati semua pasang mata di ruang pesta telah tertuju padanya. "A… Apa yang…?"

"Ya. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang duelist berambut pirang bermata cokelat bernama Jounouchi Katsuya." kata Mokuba lebih detail. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat mata Jou. "Sudah begitu lama aku memendam perasaan ini padanya, dan baru mendapat kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya hari ini."

Jou menatap Mokuba tidak percaya. Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Mokuba beberapa waktu lalu itu serius?! Ia pikir Mokuba hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit.

"Nah, dengan begini, orang yang perlu kalian curigai sebagai pendamping kakak berkurang." ucap Mokuba dengan raut wajah ceria. "Karena, Seto tidak akan merebut orang yang kusayangi dariku, kan?"

Mokuba melirik ke arah Kaiba yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat sangat jelas di wajah tampan sang CEO muda berambut cokelat itu. Mata birunya melebar dan dahinya mengerenyit. Ia tidak percaya Mokuba, adik kecilnya, memiliki perasaan lebih pada anjing kampung itu.

Mokuba hanya tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang terbengong-bengong itu. Diletakkannya mikrofon di sebuah meja kecil tak jauh dari tempat Kaiba berdiri. Ia sendiri berjalan menuju Jou yang masih mematung tak sanggup menggerakkan diri.

"Mo… Mokuba. Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" tanya Jou panik. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan nasibnya. Apakah memang sudah suratan takdir ia harus ditaksir seorang Kaiba? Tuhaaannn… Aku masih normal, ratap Jou dalam hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda sama sekali." bisik Mokuba lembut. Ia terus berjalan mendekati Jou sementara duelist pirang itu terus berjalan mundur untuk menghindari Mokuba. "Itu yang dari tadi mau aku bicarakan padamu, Jou."

"Ta… Tapi, kenapa aku? Aku hanya seorang duelist tak berguna. Ceroboh, banyak omong, usil, dan…" Jou masih terus melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke belakang menjauhi Mokuba. Hingga akhirnya punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok dan tak ada jalan keluar baginya. Mundur lagi, tapi tembok sudah menghalanginya. Di depan Mokuba sudah berdiri menutupi jalan keluar.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu." Mokuba mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Jou yang begitu lembut. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Jou sambil menghiraukan keributan dari para hadirin yang ada. "Tak pernah sekali pun aku berpikiran kau serendah itu, Jou. Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu hanya ada pada Seto."

"T… Tapi…"

Jou tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat. Bahkan, untuk beberapa detik dan menit berikutnya, otaknya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir dan mengingat-ingat kalimat apa yang hendak ia katakan. Seluruh organ tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi bubur, terutama kaki dan otaknya.

Mokuba telah mengunci bibir Jou dengan bibirnya.

Mokuba, telah mencium Jou.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Yak. Dengan demikian, Jou resmi udah diembat sama Mokuba. Pupus sudah harapan Puppyshipping disini! Muahahahah!! Meskipun gue seorang penggemar berat puppyshipping, sekali-kali dong bikin yang diluar puppyshipping. Hehehe. Lagian, gue cuma melanjutkan apa yang udah di ketik Kuo sebelomnya. Ohohoho!

Yah, begitulah cerita dari gue. Maaf kalo aneh. Maaf… Dan ini sengaja gue posting cepet-cepet dengan asas yang sama kayak Kari. Takut keteteran sama tugas (ngelirik tugas yang menggunung). 'Kepiting suci' (baca : holly crap)… Tugas presentasi segunung!! NOOOO~~~!!!

Yak, dan gue pun kembali ke maket… Hiks…

Gue nge-tag… **Sora Tsubameki! **Muahahahaha!! The lucky number 8! Yeah!

**Tag to Go **(choose Random)**:**

**Seith-Kairy / Dika the Winged Kuriboh / Aki Kadaoga / Akatsutsumi Ai / nfra**


	8. I know Him

**A/N**: Pertama kali baca, "Oh My Ra, aku kena tag!!" Ok. Kita mulai.

**Prologue**

"Ya, aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang duelist berambut pirang bermata coklat bernama Jounouchi Katsuya" Mokuba memandang Jou lekat-lekat.

"Mo..Mokuba. Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda sama sekali.

Mokuba mulai mengunci bibir Joe. Mokuba telah mencium Jou.

**Chapter 8. I Know Him**

Adegan panas itu menyita perhatian publik. Mokuba mencium Jou dengan mesra. Perasaan yang Mokuba rasakan selama ini akhirnya bisa terungkap. Jou masih merapat ke dinding, bergidik ngeri mengetahui kenyataan yang di luar nalar.

"Mokie, hmpf.." Jou hampir tak bisa bernapas. Selain guncangan batin, mulutnya terganjal oleh bibir Mokuba.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jou. Sangat!" Mokuba mulai melepas ciumannya. Memberi ruang bagi Joe untuk bernapas. Jou menghirup napas kuat-kuat, seolah paru-parunya tidak akan cukup untuk memompa oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"…" Masih dalam kebisuan. Sementara para wartawan mulai memotret moment spesial itu.

"Aku.." Belum sempat Jou meneruskan, ruangan mendadak gelap. Mati lampu. Mustahil!

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai panik. Suasana yang hening mendadak berubah menjadi rusuh. Beberapa wanita malah berteriak histeris. Yami mulai bangkit dari kursinya dengan tetap menggenggam teh herbal di tangannya.

"Mokie?" Joe meminta kejelasan tentang incident itu.

"Bukan aku!" Mokuba meninggalkan Joe dalam panik. Dia harus tahu sumber kesalahan teknis tersebut. Dengan sigap Mokuba keluar ruangan, memeriksa aliran listrik yang ada.

"Jou?" Yugi terlihat panik.

"Aku disini, Yugi!" Jounouchi berteriak, berusaha mengeluarkan suara sekeras mungkin di tengah kepanikan massa.

Beberapa tamu berlalu lalang dengan tak beraturan. Kepanikan makin membuat langkah mereka tak tentu arah. Selang beberapa menit lampu hidup kembali. Ruangan terasa menyilaukan mata. Ketegangan mulai surut. Setidaknya sekarang mereka baik-baik saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa kecuali..

"Kakak!" Mokuba yang baru masuk ruangan dikejutkan oleh ketiadaan kakaknya dari podium.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Yugi melihat podium yang kosong. Kaiba menghilang! Apakah incident Mokuba dengan Jounouchi membuat Kaiba berputar haluan untuk melarikan diri dari pesta? Tidak mungkin. Dia tak bermental serendah itu.

'_Prang_'

Atem membeku. Teh herbal yang ada di tangannya jatuh seketika. Garis mukanya menyiratkan sejumlah kekhawatiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yugi terheran melihat reaksi partnernya. Atem adalah orang yang mampu menyembunyikan emosi serapih mungkin. Apa masalah hilangnya Kaiba mampu melabilkan eksistensi jiwa sang Pharaoh? Perlahan dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Baiklah, maafkan atas sedikit ketidaknyamanan pestanya!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah podium. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya _soundsystem_ mini terpasang rapih disana.

"Bakura _here_!" Suaranya mulai menyita perhatian.

"Dimana kau?" Jounouchi berteriak lantang.

"Tidak usah meributkan dimana aku sekarang. Tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengacaukan pestanya. Hanya ada sedikit pergantian nahkoda!" Suara dari _soundsystem _nyaring terdengar. Semua hening. Malah ada beberapa undangan yang menjerit frustasi.

"Tentu kalian semua sudah tahu, atau hanya sebagian saja yang telah mengetahuinya..ya tapi itu tak masalah. Untuk kuperjelas lagi, permata itu kini ada dalam genggamanku. Dan aku sedikit banyak telah mengetahui siapa calon pendamping hidup Seto Kaiba."

Suasana ricuh kembali. Mokuba mengepal keras telapak tangannya. Atem masih membeku. Jounouchi makin berdebar. Yang lain tak kalah tegangnya.

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian awal, orang yang mampu menemukan nama calon pendamping hidup Seto Kaiba akan mendapatkan hadiah tiket ke Hawaii. Bukan begitu Kaiba?" Kaiba yang dituding hanya membisu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbaik hati sedikit. Saat ini, aku akan memberitahukan siapa orangnya…" Suara podium hampir tak terdengar, teredam oleh kericuhan yang terjadi.

"Tapi, ikuti jalan permainanku!" Sunyi. Semua tersentak kaget.

"Ayolah, aku tidak mungkin semudah itu untuk membocorkan rahasia besar kan?" Bakura makin gila.

"Sudah kubilang, aku yang jadi nahkodanya, karena tuan rumah sedang berada di sampingku, mengerang minta dilepaskan!" Bakura mempertegas kembali siapa raja pesta saat ini.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Ryou ikut panas. Walau dia sudah tersisih dari permainan, sepertinya jalan permainan ke depan akan sedikit membuatnya risih.

"Baiklah. Tidak usah diributkan. Malam sudah semakin larut. Mari kita selesaikan permainannya. Tak ada bantahan!" Bakura menguasai podium.

"Aku akan memperluas areal permainan. Arealnya berkisar di rumah Kaiba. Orang yang mampu menemukan Seto Kaiba dialah calon pendampingnya!"

"Sebagian kecil dari kalian yang belum tereliminasi merupakan salah satu calon pendamping hidupnya. Sekarang carilah pangeranmu yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Kuberikan satu _clue. _Dia berada di lembah hitam. Dan saat kau menemukannya, kemenangan sudah pasti akan mengantarkanku ke Hawai! Gyahahaha!" Bakura tertawa laknat.

Amelda, Keith, Jonouchi, dan beberapa duelist lainnya membisu. Jadi Jounouchi masih belum tereliminasi kan? Ya, sepertinya begitu. Jou kan memang tidak mengikuti permainan sebelumnya. Jadi peluang masih terbuka lebar.

Sedangkan Yami? Tidak. Dia tidak lagi masuk ke dalam golongan tersebut. Sudah jelas kan di permainan terdahulu, Yami tidak mengikuti permainan Go Fish. Berarti dia telah tereliminasi dengan sendirinya.

XXX

"Jangan bercanda, Bakura!" Kaiba yang terikat disampingnya mulai menggeliat minta dilepaskan.

"Ow, tenang saja Kaiba. Ini tidak akan menyita waktu lama. Aku sudah memprediksi semuanya. Orang yang mampu menemukanmu sudah pasti adalah calon pendampingmu. Tidak akan tertukar!"

"Aku sudah merancang beberapa jebakan di dalamnya. Orang yang mampu melewatinya hanyalah seseorang yang memiliki 'intelegent' khusus yang tidak bisa disamakan dengan orang kebanyakan."

"_Cih_!" Kaiba membuang muka. Semoga saja memang dia. Semoga saja.

"Kau pasti akan bahagia kalau dia mampu menyelamatkanmu. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hadiah pernikahan untukmu dariku. Lalu aku akan ke Hawai dengan perasaan ringan~" Bakura menyeringai.

XXX

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, para duelist yang tersisa segera memencar.

"Jou, kau mau kemana?" Mokuba memegang erat tangan Jou.

"Kita harus menemukannya, Mokie!" Jou memandang Mokuba lekat-lekat. Sejenak Mokuba terdiam.

"Ya, kakakku harus ditemukan secepatnya!" Mokuba menarik pergelangan tangan Jou, memasuki ruangan dari pintu yang bersebrangan.

"Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur. Untuk saat ini kita turuti saja permainannya. Selama tidak membahayakan jiwa kakak." Mokuba mencoba mencegah para _bodyguard _nya untuk melakukan tindakan evakuasi.

Sementara di sudut lain Yami terlihat makin resah. Yugi, Honda, Anzu beserta beberapa tamu undangan lain terlihat sibuk didepannya. Saat itulah Yami berhasil mengendap-endap keluar. Memasuki pintu yang ada di sebelahnya.

XXX

"Mokuba.." Joe terlihat ragu. Mereka mulai memasuki lorong panjang sambil bergandengan tangan. Mokuba yang didepannya berhenti melangkah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Untuk saat ini misi kita sama. Menyelamatkan Seto. Tapi untuk kedepannya aku tak akan mau mengalah jika benar-benar kau yang akan jadi pendamping hidupnya!!" Keputusan yang emosional.

Jounouchi masih membeku, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Tangannya terkepal dingin di genggaman Mokuba. Jou memandang lekat-lekat punggung Mokuba. Memang sudah terlihat lebih bidang. Jounouchi tak menyangka Mokuba akan tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat.

Beberapa langkah kemudian Mokuba tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Jou awas!" Mokuba menarik tubuh Joe tiba-tiba. Didepan mereka terpasang tali tipis yang terbentang sempurna. Tali itu sempat putus karena langkah Joe yang kurang hati-hati. Dua mata pisau menancap di dinding. Untung Mokuba refleks menarik Jou dari jebakan tersebut.

"Te..terima kasih~" Jou tertohok. Entah apa jadinya kalau sampai dia terkena jebakan itu. Muka Jou merah padam, entah marah atau malu. Marah karena permainan Bakura yang berhasil membahayakan jiwanya atau malu karena sekarang dia berada dalam pelukan Mokuba, orang yang baru menyatakan cinta padanya.

Di lain sisi Yami bergerak sendiri. Menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terpetak-petak. Terdapat tiga pintu di depannya. Pintu pertama terkesan mewah. Blue eyes terukir jelas di daun pintunya. Pintu kedua biasa saja. Hanya terdapat sebuah lingkaran kaca di tengahnya. Dia dapat melihat isi didalamnya. Terdapat piring dan sendok mewah memenuhi sebagian besar isi ruangan. Tak salah lagi, ruangan itu adalah dapur.

Yang satu lagi terlihat aneh. Pintunya berwarna putih polos dengan gagang besi yang besar.

"Baiklah" Yami mulai membuka pintu kedua. Dia menuju dapur. Setelah mencari apa yang dituju dia berbalik arah, membuka hati-hati pintu ketiga dengan tongkat kayu. Benar saja, setelah terbuka, beberapa petak lantai jatuh, menyisakan lubang yang lumayan besar.

Setelah yakin aman, dia mulai melompati lubang tersebut, melanjutkan perjalanannya.

XXX

"Jou, kau tak apa-apa?" Jounouchi terjatuh, tersandung sesuatu yang mengganjal di karpet. Belum sempat Mokuba meraih tangan Joe, suara lolongan terdengar jelas.

"TUOLOOONG!!" Joe terperosok ke bawah.

"JOU!!"

_BRAKK_

Jou mendarat di sebuah tempat asing. Matanya berkunang-kunang, melihat Mokuba yang masih berada di atasnya.

Didepannya kini tersedia satu pintu. Dia harus keluar dari sini, entah bagaimanapun caranya. Dengan panik Jou mulai membuka pintunya.

"Jou?" Kaiba terkaget. Kini Jou tepat berada di depannya.

Secara bersamaan, Atem membuka pintu di seberangnya. Setelah melewati beberapa _barrier_ yang mustahil dilewati, kini Atem Kaiba yang terikat.

"Kaiba!" Dengan panik Atem mulai melepas tali pengikatnya.

Ya, lembah hitam. Sudah pasti itu merupakan sebuah tempat yang sulit terjamah. Sebuah lembah yang ada di dalam tanah dan gelap. Tepatnya, laboratorium yang ada di ruangan bawah tanah milik Kaiba.

"Umm…" Bakura terlihat bingung. Dugaannya sedikit meleset. Tak lama, Mokuba berhasil menyusul ke ruangan, menatap Jou yang masih membeku.

Dari pintu tempat keluarnya Atem, muncul Keith dan Amelda, disusul Yugi dan kawan-kawan. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan benar-banar tak enak. Atem terlihat sibuk melepaskan Kaiba yang terikat kesakitan.

"Kau taka apa-apa? Sudahi saja permainannya. Sudah cukup aku menahan diri selama ini. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Jika itu keputusanmu aku akan terima. Walau sepenuhnya hatiku sakit menerimanya." Atem mulai memegang lembut pipi Kaiba yang bersemu merah. Tak ada perlawanan. Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Atem mencium Kaiba. What! Jadi?

Seketika Yugi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa permisi. Air mata membanjiri penglihatannya.

"Yugi!" Honda berlari menyusul, sementara Jou masih terpaku.

"Agak sedikit melenceng~kukira jebakan itu berhasil. Baiklah calonnya tinggal tersisa tiga kan? Jounouchi, Amelda, dan Keith?" Bakura sempat bersweat drop melihat tatapan membunuh yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan.

XXX

**A/N: **Waduh jangan timpuk saya. Saya hanya memperuncing jumlah calonnya. Ok sekarang tersisa tiga calon. Rumah Kaiba telah saya benahi lagi. Atapnya sudah tak berlubang lagi kok~pesta masih berlanjut. Ayo, perunyam konfliknya. Biarkan Kaiba mendapatkan pengalaman batin yang paling berharga sebelum melepas masa lajangnya, right?

Ada satu _clue_ dari perkataan Bakura di sini. "Orang yang mampu melewatinya hanyalah seseorang yang memiliki 'intelegent' khusus yang tidak bisa disamakan dengan orang kebanyakan". Maknanya bisa bermacam-macam. Bisa jadi kecerdasan yang melebihi rata-rata, kelicikan dalam memperdaya musuh, atau kepolosan dan semangat baja dalam menggapai impian. Entah dia memang sudah merancang jebakan khusus bagi Jou agar bisa menemukan Kaiba dengan mudah, atau mempersiapkan petunjuk untuk sengaja diselewengkan Keith guna menemukan Kaiba secepatnya. Jadi, semua masih terbuka lebar bagi ketiga calon yang tersedia.

Lalu, tentang Jou yang masih mematung? Yugi yang nangis dan berlari keluar ruangan? Atem yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Kaiba? Atau tentang keselamatan Bakura? Baiklah, silahkan dilanjutkan sesuka hati. Tapi kumohon, jangan sampai Kaiba menjadi bujanglapuk. Kuharap Kaiba bisa memilih secara bijak siapa calon pendampingnya.

Ok, sekarang yang ku tag adalah **Dika the Winged Kuriboh**. Yeah, semangat!

Jadi yang tersisa:

**Seith-Kairy/ Aki Kadaoga/ Akatsutsumi Ai/ nfra**


	9. Cross Of Labyrinth

Ha, hai... saia... Dika the WINGed kuriboh... hiks... akan... melanjutkan chapter 9 dari fic ini... T_T, maaf lama updatenya...

Yami: kenapa lagi nih author pke nangis segala?!

Dika: hiks... saia senang, tapi ternyata deg-degan+takut sekali saia saat menggarap fic ini.... -_-, bahkan saking tegangnya, saia langsung melanjutkan fic ini begitu tahu klu saia di-tag, ficnya sudah jadi pas minggu malam, tapi karena saia belum tahu passwordnya, yah akhirnya baru sekaranglah saia update!!

Yugi: berjuanglah Dika-san!!! Tapi, kenapa harus hari itu juda updatenya?

Dika: yah... soalnya, klu hari senin, selasa, rabu, dan kamis, saia tak bisa menjamin kalau saia bisa nge-net lewat komputer, jadilah updatenya hari ini...

Yugi: nggak apa apa!! Yang penting Dika-san sudah berusaha!!

Dika: hiks... tapi klu nanti jadinya aneh, maafin saia yaa... oke!! Saia akan bikin fic ini jadi lebih serius dari fic-fic saia yang lain!!!

Yami: yah... biasanya kan si author ini memang bikin fic bergenre humor/comedy... -_-

Yugi: silakan nikmati chapter yang dikhususkan untuk percintaan antara saya dan Yami!!! XD uahahahahaha!!!! XDD

Dika: ternyata seram juga klu Yugi ketawa kayak gini... =.=

Warning: ehe, ada warningnya... apa ya? Sepertinya masih dalam tahap shonen ai...?

Pairing: saya maunya Kaiba... ehem, SetoXjou, dan favorit saia, tentunya YamiXyugi!!!! X3

Chapter 9, cross of labyrinth

Kita ke Yugi-chan dulu...

"YUGI!!!!"

Honda berlari terengah-engah menyusul sahabatnya yang berlari secepat kilat itu. Dikerahkannya tenanga sekuat mungkin, tapi tak berhasil menyusul Yugi yang versi 27 tahun ini. Larinya sekarang menjadi sangat cepat.

10 meter didepan Honda, Yugi berlari dengan berlinangan air mata. Dengan pandangannya yang kabur, Yugi terus berlari sambil membayangkan ciuman Yami yang diberikannya pada Seto.

"kenapa... padahal aku... kh...!", Yugi makin mempercepat larinya.

"Yugi!! Oh, gawat!! Yugi, didepanmu... AWAS!!", Honda yang mengejar Yugi menyadari sesuatu, mencoba memperingatkan Yugi, tapi terlambat...

"eh? HUWWAAAA....!!"

Yugi terlanjur jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dilewati Yami tadi... Honda melihat ke bawah, namun yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan... kegelapan yang sangat pekat dan dalam, tak dilihatnya sosok Yugi maupun suara dari sahabatnya itu...

"YUGII!!!"

"ukh!! Sial...! ini semua gara-gara Yami!! Padahal, dia bisa selalu ada di dekat Yugi, dia orang yang penting bagi Yugi... daripada aku... tapi kenapa... ukh, SIAL!! YUGIII....!!!"

Honda memangil-manggil nama Yugi, namun tak ada jawaban... terlihat siratan keputusasaan di wajahnya...

"apa yang harus kulakukan...?", ucap Honda sangat lirih.

Tak disangkan, air mata menetes di pipinya. Tak ada yang tahu... hanya lubang tak berujung yang menyaksikan semua ini...

Sementara itu...

Jou masih terdiam kaku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, jelas dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hanya matanya yang tergerak, melihat Kaiba yang bertatapan dengan Yami... di tengah kebisuan yang terjadi, si kaiba yang sebenarnya masih shock karena baru dicium Yami mulai angkat bicara...

"Atem, jadi kau..."

"aku... tapi, aku tahu ini takkan terbalas... maafkan aku, tadi sudah menci..."

Blush...

Wajah Yami dan Kaiba memerah saat kata ciuman mulai diungkit. Semua kembali membisu...

Semenit...

Dua menit...

Sepuluh menit....

Satu jam!!??

Karena sang author kehilangan kesabaran, jadilah dibuat supaya Mokuba angkat bicara.

"anu... jadi, siapa sebenarnya calon pendamping kakak...? apakah itu...", Mokuba menggaruk-garuk kepala, mencoba nencari topik. Dan topki pilihannya justru membuat Kaiba semakin blushing...

"ah, karena pengakuan Atem tadi, aku jadi agak bingung...", ucap Kaiba linglung.

"oh!! Bagaimana kalau kakak tunangannya sama Yami saja!!?"

Mokuba terlihat senang saat mengucapkannya. Karena tentunya hal itu akan menguntungkannya yang mengincar Jou. Oh, ingat soal Jou kita tadi melupakannya ya... tapi biarkan saja si Jou melongo dahulu...

"eh!? Aduh, aku kan... ukh, aku permisi dulu!!!", Yami berlari sambil blushing. Meninggalkan semuanya dalam keadaan sweatdrop.

Sang kaiba yang agak linglung ini kemudian menyadari bila dari tadi Jou diam saja. dilihatnya salah satu calon tunangannya itu dengan wajah... hmp, wajah yang berusaha menahan tawa. Bayangkan saja, wajah Jou yang melongo, mata kosong, dengan air liur menetes saking terbawanya dia dalam dunia fana. Siapa juga yang tidak akan tertawa melihat makhluk seperti itu??

"Hmp... jo, Jou...? kau... hmp! Hei!! Cepat sadar!! Uph!", Kaiba yang berusaha menyadarkan Jou, terlihat menahan tawa setengah mati.

melihat Kaiba, Jou langsung siuman dari lamunannya.

"eh?? Kaiba!?? Lho?? Yami!? Mana dia!? Lho? Kok tinggal kita bertiga!??"

Mendengar kata 'bertiga', Kaiba langsung teringat akan keberadaan adiknya yang dari tadi hanya memandang mereka tanpa ekspresi, yah meskipun sebenarnya si Mokuba itu cemburu berat melihat Kaiba dan Jou tadi...

"Mokuba...", Kaiba menatap adiknya dalam-dalam.

"iya, kakak...?", Mokuba menjawab dengan masih tanpa ekspresi.

"kita kembali ke aula. Para undangan pasti ribut!', perintah Kaiba ala direktur perusahaan.

"baik. Jou, ayo...", Mokuba memapah Jou.

"...kau tidak apa-apa Jou...?", tanya Mokuba penuh perhatian

"uhm... eh, yaa...", Jou mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Mokuba.

Melihat tingkah adiknya itu, timbulah kecurigaan Kaiba pada adiknya itu. Kaiba mulai berpikir, memutar otak, sampai otaknya dia keluarkan dan diputer pakai mesin cuci...

"gila!!! Ya enggak gitu lah!!!", Kaiba emosi. Melempar si author dengan gelas ukur dari lab-nya... Dan cerita kembali menjadi serius...

'apa mungkin... Mokuba menyukai Jou? Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi!! Tapi, seandainya benar maka... huff... pesta ini mengundang banyak kejadian...'

Tiba-tiba terlintaslah memori saat Kaiba berciuman dengan Yami dikepalanya. Dan walhasil, blushinglah si dirut perusahaan Kaiba Corporation itu.

'uuh... kenapa tadi aku tak sanggup menolak ya...? masa' sih aku jadi suka sama... huaah! Tidak boleh!! Aku dan dia adalah rival!! Lagipula, mau dikemanakan nanti tunanganku, hah!?'

Mokuba dan Jou sweatdrop saat melihat kaiba memukuli kepalanya sendiri...

'kakak sudah gila...', batin Mokuba yang sampai matipun takkan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada kakaknya.

'ihh... amit-amit kalau aku jadi suami orang kayak gini, bukan hanya hatinya yang sudah gak normal, bahkan sekarang dia menderita kerusakan otak!!', Jou menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Sementara kaiba, tak menghiraukan tatapan sinis dai Mokub dan Jou. Hanya memikirkan semuanya... tentang calon tunangannya, Yami, dan...

'Yugi. Aku tahu dia menyukai Atem... dan berusan dia melihatkau berciuman dengan Atem... uuh... pastinya persahabatan ini akan tambah hancur...', Kaiba memegangi kepalanya.

...apa takdir, tak bisa dirubah...?

Sementara itu....

'uukh!! Bodohnya aku!! Bagaimana aku bisa menyatakan cinta, bahkan mencium seorang lelaki yang sudah punya tunangan!! Ini benar-benar gila!! Kaiba pasti akan sangat benci padaku!!'

Yami berlari dengan wajah yang logika yang ada dalam pikirannya, dan hasilnya, kejadian tadi tak dapat dinalar sama sekali!!dikencangkannya langkah kakinya, sampai dia mendapati sosok Honda, meghadap arah berlawanan dengannya, berlutut, diam membisu.

"Honda?? Sedang apa disini? Oh iya!! Tadi kau bersama Yugi kan?? Kemana dia?? Apa sudah kembali duluan?", Yami bertanya tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Yugi... jatuh ke dalam... lubang itu...", tanpa sadar, Honda menjawab pertanyaan Yami. Tampa tahu itu adalah suara Yami. Kalau saja dia tahu itu adalah Yami, pasti sudah dilemparkannya sepatu kulitnya pada wajah Yami.

"APA!? Bagaimana bisa??! Apa yang kau kerjakan hingga membiarkanny jatuh ke lubang itu?!", tanya Yami beringas. Dia khawatir pada hikari-nya.

Melihat sosok Yami, Honda yang baru sadar kalau makhluk yang dari tadi bertanya padanya itu adalah partner sahabatnya langsung mencengkram baju Yami dan meremasnya.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU BODOH!!!! APA KAU TAK SADAR KALAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KAIBA TADI MEMBUATNYA SAKIT HATI, HAH!??"

"apa...? apa maksudmu...?", Yami terlihat shock+bingung.

"dia... Yugi, dia mencintaimu!!! Dasar kau makhluk bodaoh tak berperasaan!!! Mind link apanya!!! Ikatan apanya!! Kau hanya bisa membuatnya menangis!! Dengan egoisnya kau mencium Kaiba tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sedikitpun!!! Padahal dia itu selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu!!! Aku sangat benci padamu!!!", Honda kehilangan kendali. Emosinya melunjak.

"uh... aibou...", air mata Yami menetes.

Ternyata selama ini dia selalu bersikap egois. Padahal aibounya selalu melakukan yang tebaik untuknya. Yami hanya terdiam... begitu pula Honda. Perasaan mereka berdua berkecamuk.

Honda melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Yami. Bibirnya yang tadinya terkunci, mulai bicara....

"kau tahu, aku suka... sangat menyukai Yugi. Dia adalah orang yang berhati paling bersih dan baik... aku... tak ingin dia terluka... karena itu, aku selalu memendam perasaan ini dan mengalah...", Honda tertunduk.

"ukh.. maaf...", ucap Yami lemah.

Setelah mereja berdua terdiam kembali selama beberapa saat, Yami dengan tidak segan-segan ambil posisi, kemudian berlari dan melompat ke dalam lubang sesudah membisikkan beberapa kalimat pada Honda...

"aku hanya ingin semua bahagia, terutama Yugi, karena itu... aku akan kesana dan menjitak kepalanya karena dia tak jujur padaku..."

"hei!! Kau gila!! Jangan lompatt!!", Honda memekik.

"terimakasih Honda, akhirnya perasaan semua orang sudah jelas... akan kususul aibou!"

Dan, jatuhlah si Yami ke lubang yang hitam pekat itu. Honda terbelalak, lalu tersenyum pahit sambil berkata...

"kau harus pastikan kau kembali dengannya. Kalian berhutang budi dan berhutang maaf padaku..."

Ditatapnya lubang itu dan berharap bahwa Yugi dan Yami mendengar suaranya yang pelan dan tak mungkin akan sampai pada mereka. Lalu bangkitlah Honda. Berniatlah dia untuk mencari bantuan...

"huff... seram juga. Ternyata lubang ini sangat dalam...", Yami menghela nafas....

"Yugi payah. akan kujitak kepalanya nanti karena dia tidak jujur... sama sepertiku yang juga tidak jujur...", Yami bergumam sambil tertawa pahit, dalam keadaan maih jatuh dan belum mencapai lantai atau apapun.

"aku... juga mencintaimu..."

Kepada siapakah kalimat itu akan diucapkan...?

Apakah hati... akan berubah...?

Apakah janji... akan selalu terukir...?

Apakah cinta... akan terbalas...?

End of chapter...

Yah, berakhirlah chapter 9 yang super nggak jelas dan pastinya sulit dimengerti...

Diiringi oleh puisi special buatan author!!! Uhahahahaha!!! Ternyata masih ada humornya sedikit... nah, apa ya yang akan dilakukan Yami? Menerima Yugi?? Atau malah menolaknya?? Dan bagaimana dengan si Honda yang ternyata suka sama Yugi?? lalu...bagaimana dengan soal tunangan Kaiba yang hanya saia singgung sedikit disini!?? Nah, yang kena tag, maafkan saia nanti klu anda kerepotan karena ceritanya saia bikin amburadul... ^_^

Dan, maaf sekali karena saia tak banyak menulis tentang Kaiba yang harusnya jadi tokoh utama...

Yami: huff... chapter depan nanti, apa jadinya saya dengan Yugi yaa...? (masih dalam keadaan jatuh)

Dika: Yami, apa kamu nggak takut jatuh ke lubang dalam begitu??

Yami: ohh... ini sih terpaksa karena kamu yang bikin ceritanya jadi gini tahu!!!

Dika: ya... tujuannya memang bikin supaya kamu yang mengkhianati Yugi ini sengsara... nah, soal chapter depan itu nanti adalah keputusan author yang saia tag, dan yang kena tag berdasarkan pemilihan dengan cara main darts pake sandal adalah... Seith-Kairy!!!

Kaiba: maaf, jadi anda yang kena lempar sandal...

Yami: memang kejam si author yang satu ini...!

Dika: diem! Nah, author yang tersisa adalah...

Aki Kadaoga/ Miroku Kazami/ Akatsutsumi Ai/ nfra

Saia tunggu!! Chapter 10-nya!! Berjuang yaaa, Seith-Kairy-san!!! ^^


	10. Why now?

A/N:

Huee~~… akhirnya kelar juga!!! Gomen kalo telat, minna!! Abisnya ada satu dan lain hal yang mengganggu! Ini juga saya begadang supaya bisa selesai hari ini juga. Tapi, berhubung ternyata saya ga tau alamat email resmi yang dipakai, saya jadi tidak bisa langsung mengupdatenya sekarang dan hjarus menunggu besok pagi buat konfirmasi dulu…… (T_T)

Di chapter ini, saya tidak bisa 'menambahkan' masalah baru karena saat ini saya 'kekurangan ide' dan abis dipake bwat project lain. Jadilah saya Cuma bermain melankolis melalui pendekatan individu chara!! Semoga kalian menikmatinya!!!!

On to the story!!

* * *

Go Figure It Out!!!

_**-Dengan Yami-**_

'_Gelap sekali di sini…'_pikir yami-yang-kehilangan-hikarinya dalam hati. Dia tidak percaya bahwa ada yang seperti ini di dalam mansion Kaiba yang serba-super-canggih. Kalau yang ada di sini jebakan yang serba elektronik bin hi-tech sih, masuk akal! Eh, yang ada malah jebakan yang 'old-fashioned' kaya gini!! Mana yang kena malah temen sendiri lagi! Ini 'kan base utamanya _the Kaiba's?! _Perusahaan super-multi-bilioner yang hampir tiap tahunnya mengeluarkan produk terbaru yang lebih hebring dari sebelumnya baik itu dalam hal game, alat elektronik, maupun program software sekuriti terkini? Bener-bener sulit dipercaya! Seperti bukan dia saja.

Eh, bentar dulu… dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin justru itulah tujuannya memasang jebakan ini. Buat sesuatu yang tak terduga supaya penyusup yang lengah bakal terperosok! Wala~h… Kaiba.. Kaiba.. sempet-sempetnya dia mikir ke situ ya?? Tapi, itu berarti, dia punya humor-sense yang parah bin aneh juga, ya? Sadis euy… Kaya'nya untung juga diriku ga' jadi tunangannya dia, deh. Coba bayangin aja kalo ternyata berhasil menarik perhatiannya berarti selamanya bakal dibikin menderita ama dia!! (1)

Hii!!! Udah ah. Ngapain juga aku jadi mikir tentang hal itu terlalu jauh? Aku di sini kan buat nyari Aibou! Bukan buat mikir tentang hal-hal yang 'mungkin' terjadi!! Bagaimanapun juga, Aibou adalah tanggung jawabku! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja saat ini. Apalagi setelah aku tahu, apa yang dipikirkan Aibou selama ini. Aku…

Maafkan aku, Aibou! Aku ini benar-benar Yami yang tak tahu diri! Bodohnya aku sampai-sampai tidak pernah memperhatikan tentang hal itu darimu! Aku…

Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Lagipula, _dia_ sudah akan menjadi milik orang lain, kan?? Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah menemukan Aibou-ku. _Diriku yang seorang lagi._ Seseorang yang telah mengorbankan banyak hal sehingga aku bisa tetap ada di sini saat ini. Meskipun mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan dapat membalas perasaanya seperti yang dia inginkan, aku punya hutang budi padanya untuk selamanya berada di sisinya. Dan jika disuruh memilih antara seseorang yang amat kusayangi dengan Aibou, aku akan tetap memilih Aibou kapan pun, dimana pun, dan dalam situasi apapun.

Karena…… Aibou adalah segalanya bagiku.

Ya… mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik. (2)

* * *

_**-Dengan Yugi-**_

'Sigh…. Apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini?' pikir hikari-yang-kabur-dan-jatuh-dalam-jebakan-kemudian tersesat-entah-dimana-sebelum-akhirnya-terduduk-kecapean-sendiri. 'Seharusnya aku mencari jalan keluar dari sini secepatnya. Tapi…' dia teringat kejadian yang membuatnya kabur tanpa memperhatikan jalan lagi. Dia mengernyit lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada kedua kakinya yang dilipat. 'Aku mau pulang! Tau begini, lebih baik tak usah datang saja sekalian! Yami…."

-----

"Disini rupanya kau, Aibou." Sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya menyapa. Yugi yang terkejut hanya bisa melongo ketika dilihatnya Yami sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Heh! Sedang apa kau duduk terus-terusan disini?? Ayo berdiri!! Bajumu jadi kotor tuh!" ucap Yami sambil tersenyum kecil. Kata-kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Yugi tersadar dari pikirannya yang melayang tak tentu arah.

"Ya.. Yami! Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?! Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di tempat lain?!" sembur Yugi dengan wajah panik. "Pergi sana!" umpatnya.

"_Dia_ pasti sedang menunnggumu, kan?" tambah si hikari dengan suara getir. Namun, 'jawaban' yang diterimanya membuat matanya terbelalak. Yami merangkulnya!

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh! Kalau kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu karena orang lain, kau salah besar! Karena bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah aibou-ku yang tak tergantikan." Ucap Yami dengan nada serius.

Yugi tercengang dibuatnya. Namun, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menangkap makna tersirat dari kata-kata dirinya yang lain itu. Yami memang bilang kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkannya, namun tidak sekalipun dia menegaskan bahwa itu berarti dia akan membalas perasaannya. Satidaknya, tidak sekarang.

Sang hikari menghela nafas dalam hati sambil berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah solusi yang terbaik bagi mereka semua. Setidaknya, ini tidak adil bagi Yami. Namun hikari-pharaoh itu tidak peduli. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin bersikap egois. Saat ini dia telah mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Yami seperti yang diinginkannya. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!

------

"Sudah tenang sekarang, Aibou?" Tanya sang yami yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil tanpa suara. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke atas. Teman-teman yang lain pasti khawatir jika kita berdiam di sini lebih lama. Ya?"

"Ya. Aku sudah siap" kata Yugi perlahan. Dan bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, bayangan-bayangan yan ada di sekitar mereka mulai bergerak menyelubungi mereka hingga menutupi keduanya dengan sempurna sebelum perlahan-lahan kembali memudar dan menghilang.

Keduanya tidak lagi berada di tempat mereka berdiri kurang dari semenit yang lalu.

* * *

_**-Dengan Kaiba-**_

'Dasar BODOH!!' maki Kaiba tertua dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya tanpa sadar.

Saat ini dia sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan kosong yang terdekat dengan ruang pesta sambil berjalan bolak-balik tiada henti dan hal ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Yaa~ sejak 'insident' yang melibatkan dirinya dan rivalnya itu.

Setelah Yami menghilang, Kaiba yang satu ini tiba-tiba saja berbalik arah dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Karena, sungguh tidak etis bagi seorang Kaiba untuk tampil kurang dari perfect di muka umum, kan?

'Kenapa baru sekarang?!!' umpatnya. 'Kalau saja hal ini terjadi lebih dari tiga bulan yang lalu, pasti hasilnya akan sama sekali berbeda!' semburnya.

'Selama ini kukira dia tidak tertarik untuk memulai hubungan dengan siapapun, dan hanya ada satu orang yang selalu jadi pusat perhatiannya. Dan orang itu jelas-jelas _bukan_ dirinya. Mana mungkin aku tahu kalau dia tertarik??' ucapnya lirih. Karena itu dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang lain sampai-sampai dia menyelenggarakan pesta yang gila-gilaan seperti ini. Untuk memastikan bahwa orang pilihannya itu sadar dan yakin bahwa dirinya serius untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama.

Dia kan, seorang _Kaiba_. Apapun yang diinginkannya selama hal itu bisa dibeli, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi, karena itu pula dia tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan. Dia telah mengumumkan secara terang-terangan pada public bahwa dia dan calon pendampingnya akan bertunangan secepatnya. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan semua ini begitu saja, kan?

Pantang bagi seorang Kaiba untuk menelan ludah sendiri. Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, dia tidak akan mundur. Segala sesuatunya akan tetap berjalan sesuai rencana. Yaa…… mungkin inilah pilihan yang terbaik…………….. (2)

* * *

-tbc-

Catatan:

1 = A.k.a Syndrom 'Akiisme', red. (O_O)!! (_")!!! Scary!!! ;P!

2 = Hwee~.. kalo ditanya, Kai bakal bilang bahwa dulu Puzzle adalah pilihanku; tapi berhubung aku dah lama ga' aktif berinteraksi dengan mreka, dan aku kasian ama Pride nyang spertinya dah tamat riwayatnya sbelumnya, aku putusin buat bikin critanya jadi bgono!! (^_^") v

OMAKE:

A/N: Tambahan gratis dari author sebagai permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan update. Tapi apa boleh buat, panggilan dari dunia nyata memang kejam dan selalu minta untuk didahulukan…… (_")!!!!!!!

* * *

_**-Dengan Keith- **_

'DHUASSAARRR!! Nase~b… Naseb… Bgini nih jadinya kalo berhubungan dengan orang kaya atawa terkenal yang ngakunya jenius!' runtuk sang duelist sambil mencak-mencak di tempat. 'Mreka smua bener-bener kaga' ada nyang waras!! Ya nggak si 'Bayi Gede' Pegasus dan obsesinya pada kartun, Nggak si 'Raja Duel' yang terobsesi pada 'Heart of Cards' yang SAMA SEKALI ga' jelas bin mustahal, ee~h.. Skarang malah si 'Dirut yang Slalu Cemberut' yang ktularan nyelenehnya! Aduh Nyaa~k… Dosa apa aku di kehidupan yang lalu sampai-sampai aku bisa terjerumus dalam kesesatan ini!! Huh!! Liat aja! Kalo nyong dapet bintang item hari gene en… -'Ii~hh… Amit-amit jabang bayi!!' runtuk hatinya yang terdalam-; dapet 'jekpot', akan kupastikan si muka manyun ntu dapet 'kecelakaan' mendadak sebelum matahari terbit besok pagi atau namaku bukan Bandit Keith!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!'

* * *

_**-Dengan Bakura dll.- **_

"Hehehehehe… London, here I come~~!!!" nyanyi si pencuri makam yang kegirangan dengan hadiah 'keberuntungan' yang akan didapatkannya.

"Oy!! Maling Kuburan! Kau tidak akan lupa untuk mengajak kami, kan??" tembak dua orang yang sepintas terlihat seperti pinang dibelah dua itu menyeringai sebelum buru-buru masang tampang 'imut tak berdosa' yang; kalo author bole jujur bakal bikin bayi termanis nan anteng jadi menangis meraung-raung sekali melihatnya.

Mendengar panggilan duo-rusuh itu, Bakura segera berbaling dan pasang tampang 'berani-mendekat-tanggung-sendiri-prosesi-penguburan-anda. "Heh! babeh kuncen dan papi kuncen, enak aja lo mo minta-minta! Kaya' gua dong~… USAHA!" makinya. Meskipun si author sendiri ga' yakin kalo yang dilakukannya baru-baru ini termasuk kategori 'berusaha'….

"Lagian, kalian kemana aja sih, ga' keliatan dari awal?" Tanya Bakura yang tampak penasaran.

Mendengar hal itu, air muka duo-pengacau itu langsung berubah sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi!!" bentak mereka bersamaan.

"Gimana mau berusaha kalo kesempatan aja kagak dikasih?!!!" maki keduanya sambil melotot.

"Author-author sebelumnya benar-benar Raja Tega deh! Masa' kami yang notabene adalah antagonist yang ter-cool, ter-calm and confidence di fandom ini bisa terlupakan sih?! Kamu masih mending 'Kura. Bisa muncul _DAN_ melakukan adegan yang udah pasti spesialisasinya kamu. Lha~~… KAMI??!!!" racau si kembar-dari-neraka itu gak jelas juntrungannya.

"Ma~..Ka~..Nya~….. kali ini kami bertindak duluan untuk memastikan bahwa kami akan muncul meskipun hanya sekali ini saja." Tambah si pasangan yami-hikari ter-ngga' stabil itu sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Oh??" sambut Bakura sambil menaikkan alisnya dan mengganti posisi tubuhnya agar bisa mendengarkan dengan lebih baik.

"Katakan padaku, APA yang kalian lakukan pada spesies makhluk yang suka banget mencampuri urusan kita itu?? Kuharap dia dapat balasan yang setimpal atas tindakan spesies mereka yang suka sekali mengatur-atur kehidupan kita?" tambahnya dengan tenang sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dari saku sembari menelitinya dengan seksama seakan-akan baru pertama kali dia melihat benda di tangannya itu sebelum mengiris tipis jari telunjuknya ketika dia telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terakhir dan melihat dengan asyiknya ketika darah merahnya mulai keluar setetes demi setetes.

Si duo-psycho cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan 'kenalan terdekat' mereka itu. Dan banyak orang bilang kalo mereka gak waras. Dibandingkan dengan mereka, Bakura+_blood_ bisa jadi resep standar untuk menguji kewarasan seseorang! Merinding bulu kuduk mereka mengingat apa yang terjadi kalo Bakura ngeliat darah. Hiu aja kalah dalam mendeteksi adanya bau darah kalo dibandingkan dengan Bakura!!!!

"Yah… gak penting juga si~h… kami mungkin 'Cuma' memastikan bahwa _dia_ akan selalu kehabisan suplai kafein kesayangannya itu selama _dia_ tidak memenuhi tuntutan kami…" jawab keduanya sambil ngeles.

_Dan di suatu tempat di antah berantah masih terdengar suara sayatan memilukan yang meratapi "precious"nya yang 'dibantai' oleh tag-team yami-hikari yang tidak mengenal kata ampun dan belas kasihan…………………………………………………………………………………… _

-owari-

* * *

Malik&Marik: "Oy! Author ga guna yang mudah linglung! Masa bagian kita-kita nampang Cuma sgitu doank?!! Mana gajhe gitu lagi!!"

Kairy: "Diem luh kuncen-kuncen bakayaro! Kau pikir aku tidak akan membalas kalian setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada _my precious_??!!! Masih untung kalian kagak jadi modar!!! Ingat, kami ini spesies unggul!!! Kami punya 'The Absolut Power of an Author!' MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We Rule The Worlds and Universes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-. Catatan kaki si pengarang: (GigiGemeletuk) AAAAHHHH!!!!!! Knapa smua karakternya jadi pada psycho smua sieh????? Da yang punya nomor psikiater??? Kayanya beberapa sekrup Kai lepas neh abis nulis ini…….. (T-T) (Sweatdrop) Aarghh!!! (_")!!!!

Last A/N:

Sigh… harusnya chapter ni bisa lebih panjang lagi~…. Sayang aku dah ga sempet mikir lagi….. Skali lagi, gomen atas keterlambatan ini, minna!!! Spertinya hanya aku yang tek bisa masuk deadline, y???? (TT_TT) Hauuuuuuuu~~~~~…………………………….

Ooo~kay sodara-sodara!!! Tibalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu kita semua. Yaitu acara DOOOO~~RRRRR PRIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nah! Siapakah yang (tidak) beruntung kali ini?!!!! (-Ngitung dengan Cap-Cip-Cup-) Jeng Jreeeee~~~nggggg!!!!

Berdasarkan ramalan 'Mbah Romo', the Tag shall goes to~~~~~~~~~~………

AKATSUTSUMI AI!!!!!!!!!! Selamat! Selamat! Andalah yang beruntung kali ini!!

Jadi 'the unlucky' yang tersisa adalah:

Aki Kadaoga /nfra


	11. GFIO 11: Whateverlah

**Go Figure It Out Chapter 11 **_**Updated**_**! Maaf atas segala keterlambatan update yang dihalang-halangi oleh ujian nan gajhe dan tugas makalah yang makin bikin stress DX Ok! Ready?! Mari baca! **_**Wild-Wild Rock**_**! *ditimpuk***

**DISCLAIMER:** Yugi-Oh by Kazuki Takahashi. Go Figure It Out Chapter 11 by Saiia!

**PAIRING:** Daku gak ngerti _shipping-shipping-_an, adakah yang bersedia mengirimiku kamus kecilnya?

**WARNING!** Superduper OOC. Abal, gajhe, garing, temukan segudang ke-LEBAY-an di dalamnya.

* * *

**Go Figure It Out 11**

**[Whatever-lah!]**

Kini para peserta telah kembali ke tempat pesta semula diadakan, setelah kehebohan _game_ di chapter lalu. Semuanya lengkap ada di dalam tempat pesta, termasuk Yugi dan Yami. Mokuba sengaja mengumpulkan mereka semua untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun ini menjadi jelas, walaupun awalnya pesta ini emang nggak jelas.

"Baiklah, kita semua pasti lelah karena sudah dipusingkan dengan berbagai kejadian aneh-aneh…" ujar Mokuba selama dua jam penuh dan akhirnya menyadari para peserta telah siap melempar sepatu ke arahnya, "Baik, demi kelangsungan hidupku, saat ini kita langsung saja tanya kakakku siapa sebenarnya si calon tunangan sok misterius itu…"

Mokuba mengarahkan mic ke samping panggung, tempat dimana sang kakak duduk, "Nah, silahkan, Ka-" omongannya terpotong saat melihat kursi di samping panggung itu kosong.

"Kemana kakakku?" tanyanya pada para peserta. Semua peserta langsung geleng-geleng ria. Seto tak ada dalam tempat pesta kelihatannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan ku cari kakakku dulu…" Mokuba berlari ke luar ruangan tempat pesta, meninggalkan para undangan pesta yang terheran-heran.

**Xx----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xX**

"Kenapa bisa begini?" gumam Kaiba di dalam ruang kantornya, "Kenapa...bayangan Yami terus ada dalam kepalaku?" ujarnya setelah puas membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke CPU komputer di atas mejanya. Tak peduli itu CPU hasil rakitan adiknya dengan penuh peluh dan perjuangan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku…" Kaiba tak mengerti apa artinya ini. Kenapa perasaannya bisa berubah begitu cepat? "Sialan!" umpatnya sambil merobek-robek kertas di atas mejanya, tak peduli itu berkas penting relasinya yang kalau aja berkas itu hilang, dijamin si relasi bakal mencak-mencak.

"Kh….apa kuumumkan saja kalau dia pilihanku?" gumamnya lagi. Kini ruang kantor Kaiba sudah seperti kapal Titanic yang kalopun udah nabrak bongkah es, masih diterjang lagi oleh Tsunami. Ia berjalan mondar mandir, bolak balik, putar-putar yang kalau dibiarkan lebih lama 5 menit lagi, bakal ada pertunjukan tari Capoera.

"Kakak…." intip Mokuba dari pintu kantor. Ia baru menemukan kakaknya setelah lama mencari di toilet, ruang keluarga, dapur, jemuran, jemuran tetangga, pohon beringin bahkan sampai kandang sapi(?). Tentu aja nggak bakal ketemu kalau mencari ditempat-tempat yang nggak mungkin kayak gitu…

Mokuba terus memperhatikan tingkah laku kakaknya yang kayak cacing kribo disetrika itu, apa jalannya salah telah menyatakan perasaanya pada Jou? Itu pikirnya…

"Gyaaaaa! Aku tak tahan lagi!!" amuk Kaiba frustasi sambil melempar benda-benda di dekatnya. Sebuah tindakan yang berhasil membuat adiknya bergidik takut dan berlari kencang meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mencari telepon dan menelpon RSJ terdekat.

**Xx----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xX**

"Kira-kira…Kaiba bersaudara itu sedang apa yah?" tanya Jou sambil kembali memakan hidangan yang tersedia.

"Nggak tahu….kita juga nggak tahu kapan pesta kacau balau ini bakal selesai…" jawab Anzu sambil ikut makan.

"Sebenarnya aku udah males ikut-ikut _game_ lagi. Udah capek banget ini…" gumam Yami sambil memijati bahunya.

"Berdoa aja supaya cepet selesai….Tuhan pasti mendengarkan…" kata Honda yang sudah pasrah dan sekarang sedang berdoa dengan khidmadnya, "Ng….ngomong-ngomong Bakura kemana yah? Sembunyi di mana sih tuh orang?"

"Gak tau, paling-paling ditempat antah berantah entah di negeri dongeng mana…jangan-jangan malah lagi dansa sama Cinderella ato Putri Duyung…" jawab Jou ngasal.

Lalu, tiba-tiba _duelist _pirang jangkung itu berseru dan langsung membuat rekan-rekannya jantungan mendadak, "Ada ide nih!"

"Apaan?"

"Begini…" Jou langsung pasang tampang Detektif Conan--kecebur got, "Dari hasil survey dan penelitianku, kayaknya jelas sudah siapa si 'Calon Pengantin' tersebut…" jelasnya yang karena ucapannya sendiri, membuatnya langsung teringat dengan pelaku teroris yang pernah menggemparkan Indonesia beberapa saat lalu.

"Emang siapa Jou? Awas meleset loh!" ujar Yugi ragu melihat Jou senyum-senyum najong bin sotoy.

"Gak bakalan salah deh! Soalnya dari _game_ ke _game_, dia lolos terus! Tenang aja okey? Kubawa deh orangnya ke sini!" Jou langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya sembari membawa jala yang rencananya jala itu bakal dipakai buat properti _game_ berikutnya.

**Xx----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xX**

"Maaf Kak…" Mokuba menunduk meminta maaf pada kakaknya. Masalah Ambulans RSJ beres sudah. Beberapa menit lalu, Kaiba nyaris diangkut paksa ke RSJ terdekat oleh para petugas, Lebih parahnya lagi, ada seorang suster yang dengan teganya ingin menyuntik Kaiba dengan vaksin sapi gila.

"Maaf Kak…habis…jarang-jarang kakak bertingkah gak wajar gitu…" ungkapnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting jangan kau ulangi lagi…Untung ini tak menjadi sorotan massal…" ujar Kaiba memaafkan.

"Kak…"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya…siapa sih calonmu itu?" tanya Mokuba dengan tatapan lurus nan tajam.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Semua akan kita ketahui dengan_ game_ 'kan?"

"Tidak!" tukas Mokuba, "Kami sudah muak dengan serentetan_ game_ nggak jelas! Jangan biarkan kami bingung, Kak!"

"Moku-"

"Bukan Jou 'kan?" tatapnya tajam.

"Eh?"

"Bukan Jou 'kan?" ulang Mokuba.

Kaiba terdiam sebentar, dari raut muka, jelas ada kebimbangan hinggap di hatinya, tapi beberapa menit kemudian bibirnya akhirnya bicara, "Bu-bukan…bukan dia…." Kaiba sendiri bingung kenapa hatinya lebih memilih Yami…

"Benar?!" wajah Mokuba berubah ceria.

"Ya…"

"Makasih Kak!" Mokuba memeluk kakakknya riang, "Maaf aku sudah menganggapmu saingan Kak!"

"Oke, aku kembali ke tempat pesta ya! Kau juga harus kembali Kak, untuk mengumunkan siapa calonmu itu!" Mokuba melepas pelukannya dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh iya Kak," ia kembali lagi, "Jangan sampai salah pilih calon yah! Aku nggak mau punya kakak ipar yang tampangnya alim tapi berhati bandar togel!" ujarnya sebelum berlari kembali ke ruangan pesta, meninggalkan Kaiba yang tersenyum simpul.

**Xx----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xX**

"Jou kok lama banget yah?" Anzu mulai khawatir sambil lirik-lirik jam.

"Dia nyari calonnya Kaiba sampe ke Bogor kali?" timpal Honda, "Lagian dia 'kan sedang _stress_ gara-gara masalah Kaiba bersaudara ini…"

"Iya juga…"

"Hoi! Daku kembali!" Jou tiba dengan wajah riang, "Susah juga mencari orang ini di antara peserta sebanyak ini…" Jou mengeluarkan isi jala yang ia bawa. Bandit Keith.

"Hah?!" kaget Anzu.

"Apa?!" Honda ikut-ikutan kaget.

"_What the_?!" para tamu juga ikut kaget.

"Iya, dia ini lolos terus waktu acara _game_…berarti jelas sudah! Dialah orangnya!" Jou menunjuk Keith dengan tampang sotoy tingkat akut.

"Iya juga yah…" pikir Anzu dan Honda. Sementara Yugi dan Yami _no comment._

"Hei! Kau jangan asal tuduh! Aku-hmph!" Jou melakban mulut Keith dan dengan nistanya menelanjangi Keith, "Ayo para tamu! Kita pakaikan dia gaun pengantin yang baru kucolong dari ruang kostum ini! Kita buat _surprise_ untuk Kaiba!!" teriaknya, para tamu langsung mengikuti. Yugi dan Yami? Hanya _let it flow_ saja.

Lalu…

"Ternyata cocok juga…" ujar Anzu memasang maskara pada Keith yang sedang diikat oleh Jou dan Honda.

"Wah….cantiknya…mirip boneka ane di rumah…" ujar seorang tamu yang belakangan diketahui berprofesi sebagai kolektor boneka Jelangkung.

"Hm! Dengan ini, tiket ke Hawai bakal kita dapat!" teriak Jou bersemangat. Di susul sorakan tamu lain. Ia merasa puas telah menemukan calon Kaiba tersebut.

"Apa semuda itu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah jendela.

"Kau…Bakura!" seru Ryo. Akhirnya penjarah makam itu menampakkan wujudnya juga.

"Ya, ini aku. Sepertinya kalian salah sasaran yah?" tanyanya menyeringai sinis.

"Dimana kau bersembunyi selama ini?!" tanya Yami.

"Hm…itu rahasia…" jawabnya dingin.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa 'kan? Nah, Ayo bilang! Siapa!"

"Hm….akan kuberi tahu kalau kalian berhasil menangkapku!" Bakura melompat ke luar jendela, berlari ke arah kota, "Kejarlah aku kalau kalian bisa!" tantangnya. Semua tamu langsung mengejar penjarah makam itu, meninggalkan Keith dengan tangisan pilu khas anak tiri. Sungguh naas nasibmu Keith…

**Xx----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xX**

"Kak, ini gawat!" lapor Mokuba pada sang kakak ketika melihat ruangan pesta kosong melompong dan pengaduan dari Bandit Keith, "Mereka pergi mengejar Bakura!"

"Keluarkan mobil! Kita susul mereka!" perintah Kaiba yang langsung dituruti oleh adiknya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, mungkin mereka akan kembali ke sini…" peritah Kaiba pada Bandit Keith. Keith mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Baiklah…aku pergi dulu!" Kaiba langsung melesat ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Bandit Keith yang sama sekali tak ia lepas dari ikatannya.

"Woi! Lepasin gue woi! Jangan main 'terbang' aja Loe!"

**Xx----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xX**

"Aku yang akan lebih banyak tampil!"

"Nggak! Aku!"

"Aku!"

Malik dan Marik atau sebut aja Yami Malik, sibuk bertengkar sepanjang lorong rumah Kaiba tentang siapa yang akan tampil dalam fanfic lebih banyak.

"Pasti aku 'kan?"

"Jangan ngimpi! Pasti Aku!" ujar Malik. Mereka bersiap untuk masuk ke ruangan pesta.

"Kalau gitu, kita tanya para tamu, siapa yang pantas tampil lebih banyak!"

"Oke! Siapa takut?!"

Keduanya membuka pintu ruang pesta dan medapati ruang pesta kosong melompong, hanya ada Bandit Keith yang terikat di dalamnya.

"Ha?"

Keduanya heran. Mereka mendekati Bandit Keith dan mengamati sosoknya. Lalu kedua antagonis itu berpandangan, "Kita nggak nyasar ke museum pra-sejarah 'kan?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**

**Saiia tau ini abal, saiia tau ini gajhe! Jangan timpuk saiaaaaaaaaa!! Baiklah, saiia hanya mohon komentarnya tentang chapter aneh bin ajaib ini, maap kalau saiia udah menghancurkan crita ini dengan alur yang sungguh tak jelas apalagi kedodolannya yang superduper matab XD Hoho, Baiklah kali ini yang akan jadi korban kenistaan saiia adalah…**

**JRENG-JENG-JENG**! *Sound effect: Golden Time Lover(?)*

_**Aki Kadaoga**_**! Selamat yah!** *Tebartebar konfeti*

**Dan sekalian, pemegang piala terakhir untuk fanfic ini adalah:**

_**Nfra**_**! Selamat yah!** *tebartebar Konfeti sekaligus nyerahin tongkat estafet*

_**Ganbatte **_**kalian berdua selamat berjuang!** *Lambai-lambai gajhe!*

**Hoho, kritik dan saran bahkan Protes bisa disampaikan melalui **_**customer service**_** dengan menekan tombol repiu yang ijo-ijo di bawah Gan!

* * *

**

**~21 Desember 2009/ Aya-Chan**


	12. Sindrom Pra Nikah

**Go Figure It Out chapter 12 : Sindrom Pra Nikah**

**A/N : **Merasa judulnya aneh? Yah, memang aneh. Merasa _up date-_nya lama banget? Itu bukan perasaanmu saja kok, memang saya telat. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa saya tuliskan selain "mohon maaf yang sebear-besarnya". Fanfic ini ditulis ditengah-tengah situasi yang dilematis dan membuat saya cukup depresi, jadi mohon maaf kalo aneh, ga jelas juntrungannya, ga nyambung sama chapter-chapter sebelumnya, atau lain sebagainya yang kuran berkenan. _Hontouni gomen nasai ne~_

**Disclaimer : Hak cipta Yu-Gi-Oh! adalah milik Kazuki Takahashi-**_**sensei**_**. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya untuk membahagiakan diri sendiri tanpa mengambil keuntungan finansial sedikitpun, sambil berharap orang yang membaca fanfic ini pun ikut bahagia setelah membacanya.**

**Author : Kadaoga Aki**

XXX

Sedan mewah itu melaju cepat meninggalkan Kaiba mansion dengan Isono sebagai pengemudinya. Di belakangnya, Kaiba bersaudara duduk gelisah dalam diam. Beberapa kali Isono melirik kedua pemuda itu lewat kaca spion dan mendapati mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Semenjak Mokuba keluar dari dalam mansion sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya mengeluarkan salah satu mobil dari garasi super luas mereka, Isono hanya mengangguk patuh. Hingga detik itupun Isono tidak banyak bertanya pada kedua tuannya itu, hingga akhirnya pria itu melihat sebuah plang menandakan bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui akan bercabang seratus meter lagi. Isono pun akhirnya menepikan mobil, yang disambut dengan ekspresi bingung Kaiba dan Mokuba.

"Maaf, Tuan-tuan!" Isono berdeham. "Sejak tadi saya hanya menerima perintah 'keluarkan mobil' dan 'tancap gas', tapi saya saya sama sekali tidak tahu kemana tujuan Anda berdua. Bagi saya yang saat ini bertugas sebagai seorang sopir, adalah sangat penting untuk mengetahui hal tersebut apalagi di depan sana terdapat pertigaan," ujarnya panjang lebar. Akhirnya pria yang selalu tampil necis dan gaya dalam balutan jas hitam itu bisa mengungkapkan ganjalan di hatinya dengan lancar.

Sederet kalimat itu sukses membuat Kaiba terhenyak menyadari kesalahannya. Begitu juga dengan Mokuba yang langsung tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Kita harus segera mengejar Bakura, Isono. Secepatnya!"

Isono mengangguk pelan. "Ke mana arah pengejaran kita, Tuan Mokuba?" tanyanya kemudian dengan menekankah kata "arah" karena perjalanan mereka sejak tadi memang tanpa arah yang jelas. Yang ditanya pun terdiam dan berpikir. Tentunya parampok profesional macam Bakura akan bergerak cepat mencari tempat yang paling mustahil ditemukan.

Isono tiba-tiba berdeham lagi. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali dia sampaikan, tapi pria itu agak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja kalau kau punya pendapat, Isono!" perintah Kaiba yang ternyata bisa membaca gerak-gerik orang kepercayaannya itu. Isono lagi-lagi melirik kaca spion dan langsung gugup begitu matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dari dua bola mata biru cemerlang milik tuannya.

"_Ano_...Tuan Kaiba. Kalau boleh saya tahu, untuk apa anda repot-repot mencari Bakura?" tanya Isono pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Kaiba dan membuat pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun itu mengerutkan dahi.

_Untuk apa Isono menanyakan itu?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Pikiran Kaiba lantas melayang pada Bakura, pesta ulang tahunnya yang "unik" dengan _game-game_ di dalamnya, juga keputusannya untuk menikah. Dan calon pengantinnya, tentu saja.

Bakura. Perampok itu memang pandai mencuri barang berharga. Dan yang sekarang menjadi korbannya adalah Kaiba. Bakura telah "mencuri" rahasia besarnya! Bagaimana seandainya salah satu dari undangan bisa menangkapnya lebih dulu? Atau justru 'dia' yang bisa mengejar dan menangkap maling itu?

Kaiba mendesah. Bukan masalah berapa harga tiket ke Hawai yang harus dibayarkan Kaiba untuk sang pemenang permaian ini. Sama sekali bukan itu yang membuatnya resah! Ada hal lain, hal yang lebih penting. Sejak awal dia membuat permainan-permainan sulit agar tidak seorang pun bisa menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud Kaiba sebagai calon pendampingnya itu. Dan sesuai rencananya semula, Kaiba sendirilah yang akan mengumumkan nama itu, sebagai pernyataan cinta serta lamaran pernikahan. Betapa harga dirinya akan terluka bila seseorang mendahuluinya dalam mengungkap hal itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Isono? Kau sendiri tahu kalau Bakura itu tahu siapa calon pendamping hidup Kakak. Kita harus segera mengejar dan menangkapnya!" ujar Mokuba.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Isono lagi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud mencampuri kehidupan anda berdua. Hidup saya sederhana saja, tidak dipenuhi hal-hal rumit seperti anda."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kaiba bingung. Kaiba menegakkan tubuhnya, memandangi bagian belakang kepala Isono dengan serius. Sepertinya dia tertarik pada arah pembicaraan Isono dan hendak menyimaknya baik-baik. _Bodyguard_ dengan kesetiaan luar biasa itupun mematikan mesin mobil, kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Tuan Kaiba, untuk apa anda repot-repot mengejar Bakura? Menurut hemat saya, anda seharusnya mengejar calon pendamping anda, orang yang anda cintai. Sederhananya, kejar dia dan nyatakan cinta anda padanya. Setelah itu, habislah perkara. Masalah diterima atau ditolak, itu urusan nanti!" terang Isono bersemangat. Dan dia pun segera minta maaf atas kekurangsopanannya itu.

Kaiba tercenung. Pemikiran sederhana Isono itu memang ada benarnya. Dibenaknya lalu muncul sebentuk wajah pria yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya dan muncul di mimpi-mimpinya. "Dia", orang yang kepadanya Kaiba melabuhkan cinta pertamanya dan berharap bisa menghabiskan hidup bersamanya.

Detik berikutnya muncul wajah lain, yang malam itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Kaiba gundah. Keyakinan akan cintanya selama bertahun-tahun goyah akibat sebuah ciuman yang terjadi dalam sekian detik.

"Isono benar! _Saa, Nii-sama_, kita ke mana sekarang?" tanya Mokuba, menatap lurus-lurus pada kakaknya yang sejak tadi diam membisu.

Kaiba menoleh, membalas tatapan adiknya dengan pandangan mata yang membingungkan Mokuba.

"Jadi?"

Kaiba masih diam. Dia malah memalingkan wajahnya, menatap pemandangan di luar mobil yang gelap gulita. Raut wajah itu entah bagaimana membuat degup jantung Mokuba semakin cepat.

"_Nii-sama?_ Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menanyakan hal ini. Sebenarnya...sebenarnya siapa calonmu itu? Tolong, _Nii-sama_, kumohon jangan sembunyikan apa pun dariku. Aku lelah!" Tiba-tiba saja Mokuba menjadi emosi.

"Apakah 'dia' itu...Jounouchi?"

Kaiba akhirnya menoleh pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Beberapa kali dia berdeham, menarik napas pelan dan membuangnya dengan cepat. Bahasa tubuh yang membuat Mokuba semakin curiga. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum dengan cepatnya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya.

"Mokie..." Kaiba mulai angkat bicara.

XXX

Di tempat lain, Jounouchi dan yang lainnya berpencar. Honda bersama Anzu dan Yuugi mengikuti jalur yang dilewati Bakura, Atem memutar mancari jalan pintas melalui gang-gang sempit. Sepertinya dia sudah punya dugaan ke arah mana Bakura akan lari, sementara Jounouchi mencari jalan pintas lain.

Pemuda berambut keemasan itu berlari secepat mungkin. Baru saja dia melihat tubuh bakura menghilang di baling tikungan. Jounouchi mengejarnya secepat yang dia bisa hingga dadanya serasa mau meledak. Beberapa kali kakinya tersandung,

Tanpa disadari, Jou telah sampai di sebuah taman bermain kecil di tengah pepohonan. Bakura menghilang! Jou menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Dia sudah tidak kuat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, rambut serta sekujur tubuhya basah oleh keringat

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal. Kelelahan membuatnya tidak sanggup berlari lagi lebih dari itu. Kakinya benar-benar lemas. Akhirnya Jou merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Dari situ dia bisa melihat langit gelap tak berbintang yang maha luas. Udara musim dingin bertiup perlahan, namun dinginnya terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang. Tiba-tiba saja Jou merasa mengantuk. Perlahan-lahan matanya mulai mengatup.

"Jou!" sebuah suara menariknya beberapa detik dari alam mimpi.

"Jou! Hei!" Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Jou pun menolehkan kepalanya yang tersa berat. Yami. Dia berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Jou, bangun! Kau tidak boleh tidur di sini!"

"Yami, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jou. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya berupa gumaman. Yami berjongkok dan membantunya bangun. Napasnya juga sama tidak teraturnya dengan Jounouchi, seperti baru saja dikejar setan, atau penagih hutang dalam versinya Jounouchi.

"Jou, untung kau tidak tertidur!" seru Yami lega. "Kalau kau tidur di tengah salju begini, bisa-bisa kau kena hipotermia dan mati! Dasar kau!"

"Hmm..." Jou hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas sambil mengucek matanya.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, hanya terdengar deru napas mereka yang memburu.

"Bagaimana dengan Bakura?" tanya Jou pada akhirnya.

Yami menggeleng cepat. "Dia berlari cepat sekali, lalu menghilang seperti hantu."

Hening lagi. Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Jou akhirnya mulai bicara lagi.

"Aku lelah sekali. Pesta, permainan-permainan sialan, mengejar Bakura...semua ini benar-benar membuatku capek! Dasar...si Brengsek Kaiba sialan itu! Aku pasti membuat perhitungan dengannya!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yami tertawa. "Kau benar-benar membencinya, heh?"

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah!"

"Apa?"

"Semakin kau benci, akan semakin sering kau memikirkannya. Lalu semakin kau memikirkannya, akau akan semakin ingin tahu tentangnya, dan perlahan-lahan kau semakin mengenalnya dan tanpa disadari kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya."

"Mustahil!"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil!"

Jou menoleh ke arah kawannya itu, lalu teringat adegan di ruang bawah tanah di mansion Kaiba. Apa yang dikatakan Yami rupanya adalah pengalaman pribadinya sendiri. Tapi...entahlah. Rasanya aneh memikirkan dirinya akan menjadi pengantin si sombong nan brengsek macam Kaiba.

_Lalu untuk apa kado itukau berikan untuk Kaiba, dasar Bodoh?!_

Sebuah makian tiba-tiba muncul dari dasar hatinya tanpa dia duga. Jou menggelengkan kealanya dengan cepat, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh lain yang tiba-tiba bermunculan di kepalanya. Jou bagkit dari posisi duduknya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, diringi suara derak tulangnya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Katakan pada bedebah itu, sudahi saja pesta ini. Aku mau pulang, persetan dengan liburan ke Hawai!" gerutu Jou sambil melangkah pergi.

Yami hanya mengkat bahu, tapi diikutinya juga langkah Jou. Bersama-sama mereka melangkah pulang.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba terlihat punggung seseorang bersandar di tembok pagar sebuah rumah. Pria berambut putih itu beberapa kali menenggak sebuah botol yang isinya tinggal separuh.

"Aaahhh...anggur mahal memang beda!" gumamnya Tampaknya dia sangat menikmati minuman yang dicurinya dari rumah Kaiba itu.

"Bakura?" bisik Jou pada Yami. Mereka saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Wah-wah-wah...kalian sudah menyerah ya? Sayang sekali!" Pemuda yang ternyata memang Bakura itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan seringainya yang menyeramkan. Rupanya dia sudah menyadari kehadiran Jou dan Yami di belakang punggungnya. "Huh, permaianan ini jadi tidak menarik lagi!" keluhnya.

"Kalau begitu, main saja dengan peserta lain!" timpal Jou sewot.

"Hm, tidak asyik kalau kalian tidak ikut. Tidak ada yang bisa kupermainkan."

"Aku tidak suka ucapanmu itu, Bakura! Minggir, aku mau pulang! Atau..kau mau kubunuh, hah?" emosi Jou jadi tidak terkontrol karena lelah.

"Jou, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" Atem menyikut rusuk Jou pelan.

"Wow, mantan berandalan kelas teri sepertimu mau membunuhku? Silakan, kalau kau bisa!" Bakura merentangkan tangannya, menantang Jou. "Oh, aku lupa. Kau tidak punya senjata, ya? Nih, kupinjamkan!" Sebelah tangan Bakura yang tidak memegang botol mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya. Benda itu ternyata sebuah pisau lipat yang tampak berkilat-kilat ditimpa cahaya lampu jalan. Kelihatannya cukup tajam!

Tangan Jou mengepal kuat menahan amarah. Darahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun, mendidih seketika. Seandainya tidak ada Yami yang menahannya, Jou pasti sudah merobek mulut Bakura.

"Wah, akan ada tontonan menarik, sepertinya!" seru seseorang. Tiga pasang mata segera menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang pria berrambut merah ungu dengan potongan pendek bentuk bob tersenyum sinis ke arah mereka.

"Amelda!" seru Yami terkejut, sementara Jou cuma mendengus sebal disusul seringai licik di bibir Bakura.

XXX

"Mokie..." Kaiba mulai angkat bicara.

"Pastinya bukan Keith, aku tahu. Kau meninggalkannya di rumah dalam keadaan terikat. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau pasti menolongnya. Tatapanmu bahkan tidak memperlihatkan kalau kau menyukainya. Lalu Amelda...demi Tuhan, aku berani taruhan kalau dia sama sekali tidak termasuk ke dalam tipe pacar idamanmu!"

Kaiba terdiam mendengar celoteh panjang bernada tinggi dari mulut adiknya. Sikap diamnya itu justru membuat Mokuba mulai diserang rasa takut. Pemuda tanggung itu menahan napas tanpa sadar, menunggu Kaiba bicara.

"_Nii-sama!_" tegur Mokuba hilang kesabaran.

"Ya. Euh..ya, memang dia."

Lutut Mokuba langsung lemas mendengar jawaban itu. Rasanya semua engsel di setiap persendiannya lepas semua.

"Jounouchi. Benarkah dia orang yang kakak cintai?"

"Ya, Mokie. Aku mencintai Jounouchi. Maaf..."

"Kau bilang bukan dia!" hardik Mokuba dalam kemarahannya.

"Maafkan aku, Mokie."

Mokuba diam saja, memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela seperti yang dilakukan Kaiba sebelumnya.

"Tapi...entahlah. Kau tahu...tiba-tiba saja Yami menyatakan perasaanya padaku, membuatku bimbang. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Yami memenuhi kepalaku. Itulah sebabnya kukatakan bahwa 'orang itu' bukan Jou. Aku bingung!"

Kaiba mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Entah apalagi yang harus dikatakannya pada Mokuba. Juga pada dirinya. Siapa yang akan dipilihnya kini? Jounouchi yang sejak awal dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati tanpa dia sendiri tahu apakah cintanya itu terbalas atau tidak, ataukah Yami yang sudah jelas mencintainya?

Tiba-tiba saja Isono memutar tubuhnya, menatap kedua Kaiba yang terlihat sedang bermusuhan itu. Tapi pandangannya lebih ditujukan pada Kaiba. Pria itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menahan tawa yang hendak meledak.

"Maaf Tuan..." Katanya susah payah menahan kekehan yang sempat terlepas. "Maaf, bukan maksud saya menertawakan anda."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Tuan Kaiba. Tapi, anda persis seperti pemuda yang akan menikah esok hari."

"Apa?"

"_Ano_, itu...semacam sindrom pra nikah, atau semacamnya. Saya tidak tahu istilah yang tepat. Orang yang akan menikah, umumnya akan dilanda kebimbangan hebat menjelang hari pernikahan. Misalnya, merasa ragu apakah keputusannya untuk menikah sudah benar, apakah wanita atau pria pilihannya sudah tepat, dan lain sebagainya. Beberapa di antaranya malah menemukan godaan yang lebih besar, seperti bertemu dengan orang yang lebih sempurna daripada calon pengantinnya. Yah, semacam itulah. Saya pun mengalaminya. Saya sendiri menerjemahkannya sebagai ujian dari Tuhan akan keteguhan pendirian kita sebelum melangkah ke dalam kehidupan baru bersama orang yang kita cintai."

Kaiba terdiam, masih menyimak dan merenungi setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Isono. Sementara itu, di sampingnya, Mokuba berusaha keras agar pembicaraan itu tidak terdengar olehnya. Diam-diam di mulai memutar semua musik yang dia ingat di otaknya, mengingat di bagian mana bagian drum berdentum-dentum lebih cepat, kapan si vokalis menyanyikan reff-nya atau di bagian mana bagian _solo-guitar_-nya terdengar. Otak Mokuba mendadak menjadi kotak musik yang distel dengan suara stereo dan volume maksimal.

"Tuan Kaiba, saya bekerja pada anda sejak pertama kali anda hadir di kaiba mansion. Yah, dalam rentang waktu yang cukup lama itu, dalam diri saya timbul perasaan seakan anda dan tuan Mokuba adalah keluarga saya sendiri. Karena itu, saya berharap Tuan Kaiba tidak salah langkah. Saya berharap Tuan Kaiba bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar anda cintai dan mencintai anda."

"Terima kasih, Isono. Hmm...menurutmu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kaiba merasa Isono begitu berwibawa, begitu dekat seakan dia memang keluarga kandungnya. Berkebalikan dengan Kaiba sendiri yang mendadak merasa kecil di hadapan Isono, anak buah yang selalu diperintahnya mengerjakan ini dan itu.

"Tuan Kaiba, saat anda memejamkan mata, siapa yang namanya pertama kali anda ingat? Siapa yang wajahnya pertama kali muncul di kepala anda? Lalu tanyalah hati anda, kenapa anda mencintainya..apa yang membuat anda ingin hidup bersamanya? Setelah itu, kejarlah cintamu, Nak!" Isono tersenyum bijak seperti seorang ayah yang menasehati anaknya yang hendak naik ke pelaminan.

Kaiba menghela napas. Diturutinya saran Isono, memejamkan mata dan bertanya pada hatinya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka mata, lalu melirik kepada Mokuba. Adik satu-satunya itu sedang komat-kamit melantunkan lirik lagu tanpa suara. Lagi-lagi Kaiba menghela napas. Diraihnya ponsel seri terbaru miliknya dari dalam saku, lalu memanfaatkan GPRS-nya untuk melacak seseorang.

"Terima kasih, Isono. Sekarang, kita harus bergegas. Di depan nanti belok kiri dan lurus. Di sana ada taman bermain anak-anak. Cepatlah!"

"Baik, Tuan Kaiba!" seru Isono mengerti. Dinyalakannya mesin mobil, lalu diinjaknya pedal gas kuat-kuat.

Sementara itu, Mokuba masih menyibukkan diri dengan aktifitasnya. Beberapa kali bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Isono melihat itu, dan jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hm...saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua, tapi saya minta maaf bila kalimat saya tidak berkenan di hati Tuan Mokuba. Sungguh, saya tidak punya maksud jahat."

"Aku tahu," sahut Mokuba cepat. Lalu dia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lagu imajiner yang diputar di otaknya, atau apa saja yang bisa mencegahnya meneteskan air mata. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh walau Kaiba beberapa kali memanggil namanya dan menatapnya sejak tadi.

Tidak terlalu lama, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Tuan Kaiba, bukankah itu teman anda?" tunjuk Isono pada empat pemuda di dekat taman bermain. Kaiba dan Mokuba mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Isono. Di depan sana terlihat Jou, Yami, Bakura dan juga Amelda. Mereka tampak berkumpul entah sedang melakukan apa.

Bakura tiba-tiba berlari, diikuti Amelda yang mengejar dan meneriakinya. Tinggal Jounouchi dan Yami. Kaiba merasa keadaan mereka aneh. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Jou dan Yami ambruk ke tanah! Buru-buru Kaiba keluar dari mobil, diikuti Mokuba dan Isono.

Hati Kaiba mencelos melihat dua orang itu terkapar tak bergerak di atas tumpukan salju. Tubuh Yami bersimbah darah yang mengucur deras dari perutnya. Kaiba bisa melihat pisau kecil menancap di sana. Sementara itu, Jou juga tak sadarkan diri dengan darah membasahi rambut kuning keemasannya. Beberapa pecahan kaca menyelip di antara helaian rambutnya, berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu penerang jalan. Mokuba segera berlari menghampiri Jou, sedang Kaiba malah membatu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" jeritnya. Setidaknya dia mendengar hatinya berteriak begitu, tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terkatup rapat.

XXX

Sebuah kamar besar, dengan jendela besar yang terbuka. Tirai putihnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin malam. Di bawah jendela...ada sesuatu. Kaiba sejak tadi sibuk dengan pestanya hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan bingkisan kecil itu di sejak tadi sibuk dengan pestanya hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan bingkisan kecil itu di kamarnya. Saat ini dia tengah bergelut dengan perasaannya, apalagi saat ini dua orang penting dalam hidupnya sedang dalam keadaan gawat.

Bingkisan itu, Sebuah pot dengan tanaman hidup yang diselubungi plastik parsel tipis serta dihiasi pita biru dan putih. Sebuah kartu kecil terselip di antara daun-daun tanaman yang tebal dan bergerigi.

_Hai, musuh abadiku!_

_Hmm..kau pasti bisa menebak siapa aku, kan? Oke, kau memang pintar!_

_Tapi Kau pasti heran kenapa benda ini ada di depan jendela kamarmu._

_Hei, kau pikir aku in siapa, hah? Ingat, aku pernah jadi berandalan!_

_Wah, kau sudah tua ya! Hati-hati, kau akan mudah dikalahkan!_

_Kau tahu tanaman ini? Namanya Cocor Bebek. Nama latinnya kau cari sendiri saja, aku tidak tahu banyak soal tanaman ini. (Jangan tertawa, brengsek!)_

_Yang kutahu, tanaman ini bisa bertunas dari pinggir daunnya. Ketika daunnya itu terjatuh, dia tidak mati, melainkan hidup lagi menjadi individu baru._

_Aku kenal seorang CEO muda yang menyebalkan tapi bermental baja seperti cocor bebek ini. Walaupun berkali-kali dikalahkan Yami, tapi dia terus hidup dan hidup lagi._

_Kau...jangan kalah dari siapa pun sebelum aku mengalahkanmu! Tunggu saja, aku pasti bisa!_

_Satu lagi. Aku sengaja menghadiahimu tanaman, supaya kau kerepotan merawatnya. _

_Rawat dia seperti kau merawat anakmu sendiri! Suatu hari mungin aku akan menjenguknya. _

_Awas kalau sampai mati!_

_Jou._

**.....TBC....**

**A/N : **AAARRRGGHHH...apa yang sudah kutulis iniiihhh????? Maaf, jadina Cuma begini. Tadinya mau meledakkan mansion Kaiba biar bangunan mewah itu dipenuhi bau anyir darah dan aroma daging manusia terpanggang, biar Kaiba stress dan masuk RSJ. Atau kubunuh saja si Kaiba biar gak bujangan lagi (walau harus menyandang gelar almarhum). Kekekeke...

Maaf buat yang mengharapkan Keith, ga jadi tumpengan deh! Maaf juga buat yang mengharapkan Kaiba-Isono atau Kaiba-Amelda..Saya telah mematahkan harapan kalian.

Apa? ada yang nggak ngerti surat dari Jou itu? Oh, please...masa saya harus ngejelasin itu klo itu tuh surat mengandung pujian buat Kaiba? Pernah nonton dorama kan? ada yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih yang main orang-tua-orang-tuaan gitu, trus merawat sesuatu sebagai anak mereka. Udah _mudeng?_

Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang setia mendukung, terutama yang via sms. Mohon do'a dari semua semoga saya segera menemukan titik terang. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas karya yang amat gaje ini, juga atas keterlambatan meng-up-date...

**Questions : **

**1. **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keempat bocah geblek itu sampe Jou dan Yami terluka?

**2. **Siapa yang akan dihampiri dan ditolong Kaiba lebih dulu? Nama siapa yang diteriakkan Kaiba pertama kali?

Nah, piala bergilir terakhir akan dipegang **nfra**!Maaf membuatmu repot harus meneruskan fanfic aneh ini. Semoga berhasil! _Ganba ganba!_

Met tahun baru, _minna-san_!


	13. Your hand in Mine

Author #13 : nfra

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters akan selalu menjadi properti Tuan Kazuki Takahashi. Feh, tapi apa gunanya jadi serial terkenal kalo ga ada 'miring2' dikit...hehehe

Rating : G for Geje..biar bisa dinikmati semua orang -shot- kagak lah..RATING : T.

Pairing : Mbah-mu x Mbah Marijan~ -digiles-

A/N : ASDFGHJKLAAAH maaf bgttt! saya belom sempet login gr2...real life issues yg cukup...membombardir otak...dan tanpa sadar, udah sampe chapter trakir gahgahgahhhh...

Jujur saja, ini FanFic bahasa Indo pertama yg pernah saya buat..jadi..tolong maklumi saja huaaa ;A;

I'm not sure if this will meet Minna-san's expectations, but I put my effort into it. So I still hope you like it! :) Mohon maaf sebesar2nya atas segala delay, kesalahan, dan ketidakpuasannya. Enjoy!~

--

Chapter 13 : Your hand in Mine.

_Aku kenal seorang CEO muda yang menyebalkan tapi bermental baja seperti cocor bebek ini. Walaupun berkali-kali dikalahkan Yami, tapi dia terus hidup dan hidup lagi._

_Kau...jangan kalah dari siapa pun sebelum aku mengalahkanmu! Tunggu saja, aku pasti bisa!_

"Bangke!Bego!Tolol!Jadi anjing pinteran dikit bisa gak sih??!" .

Kaiba berteriak frustasi, sembari menendang pot berisi tanaman cocor bebek, hadiah ulang tahun ke 27nya, dikirim hanya untuknya, dari seseorang yang sampai beberapa menit lalu masih dia anggap sebagai "calon pasangan hidupnya".

Dia melempar sepatu hitam mengkilatnya ke lantai berlapisi karpet beludru lembut yang spesial dipesan untuk menyambut 'penghuni baru' kamar super mahal itu, melonggarkkan dasinya dengan paksa sampai membuatnya hampir robek, dan menerjunkan badan letihnya ke kasur empuk berukuran king-size miliknya seorang diri.

Mukanya yang menghadap ke bawah membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, terhalang bantal. Gelap, hitam, sama seperti apa yang dia lihat di dalam pikirannya, di dalam rohaninya, dan di dalam hatinya. Semuanya hampa.

"Kalau memang takdir itu telah ditetapkan...."

Dia bergumam, membalikkan badannya secara malas sehingga kini mata birunya menatap langsung ke langit-langit keabu-abuan di atas, dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran indah berbentuk monster imajiner favoritnya, Blue Eyes White Dragon di setiap pinggirannya, masing-masing menembakkan "Burst Stream" kebangaan mereka, dan membentuk sebuah mawar mekar tepat pada tengahnya.

"...Lebih baik aku kembali menganggapnya sebagai omong kosong...."

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Just like I used to..."

--

Sudah hampir 2 jam sejak tanda di atas sepasang pintu besi itu menyala merah, menunjukkan kalau 'operasi' sedang berlanjut.

Yuugi tak kunjung bosan mengucurkan air mata, bahkan Anzu yang wanita seorang diri diantara mereka pun tidak bisa terus menangis. Matanya kering, bibirnya tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Ryou hanya terus diam, hening, tatapannya kosong mengarah ke lantai. Sejauh ini perilaku Bakura masih bisa dia beri toleransi, tapi ketika dia sudah memulai hobi anehnya, bahkan sampai berbuat sejauh itu hingga melukai teman-teman berharganya, ingin rasanya dia menggali liang lahatnya sendiri, dan lompat masuk kedalamnya, tanpa pernah kembali lagi.

"Jangan nangis terus lah, Yug..."

Sahut Honda yang kian mencoba untuk memekarkan senyum di bibirnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Yuugi dengan halus. Anzu mencoba untuk melakukan yang serupa, tetapi usahanya hanya berakhir dengan tangan kecilnya menarik lengan baju Yuugi, tak berdaya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan tanpanya....?"

Yuugi berbisik, sekilas bisa mendengar Ryou mengutuk-ngutuk Bakura secara diam-diam, suaranya tersengal-sengal.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Lanjut lelaki berambut lancip itu, tapi temannya yang masih tersedu-sedu itu malah menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala, menandakkan kalau dia berpikiran sebaliknya. Melihat reaksi ini, ruangan kembali menjadi sunyi senyap.

Hanya gerakan dari jarum jamlah yang dapat menunjukkan kalau waktu terus berjalan.

--

Mokuba terus menghayati gerak gerik dari jarum jam kecil tersebut.

1 detik...2 detik....

Terus berlalu.

Matanya terus bergerak tak karuan. Dari jam bundar di dinding, ke pintu bewarna kelam di ujung ruangan, dan pada sesosok tak bergerak, terbaring lunglai di tempat tidur tepat dia duduk menunggu termenung.

Wajah Jounouchi Katsuya yang masih terlihat sangat ceria dan girang terngiang-ngiang di setiap sudut pikiran sang Kaiba muda. Entah kapan dia bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kakak kebanggaannya menaruh perasaan yang sama terhadap duelist berambut pirang yang selama ini selalu dia pandang rendah. Mokuba tak pernah menyadari adanya rasa cinta atau ketertarikan pada kakaknya terhadap pujaan hatinya selama ini, karena hanya celaan dan hinaanlah yang selalu keluar dari bibir tipisnya, dan hanya lengosan penuh kemarahan yang keluar dari hidungnya setiap kali mereka bertatap muka.

Kenapa rasa cinta itu tidak pernah jelas juntrungannya?

Perlahan, lelaki berambut hitam itu pun menggandeng tangan lemah Jounouchi, dan mengusapkannya secara lemah lembut ke pipi panasnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu untukku seorang diri??

--

Atem membuka matanya. Sudah berapa lama dia terbaring disana, dia tak tahu hal. Apakah teman-temannya mengkhawatirkannya, dia pun tak tahu.

Alasan mengapa dia bisa tidur terlentang pun, dia tak bisa mengingat.

Dan semakin keras dia mencoba untuk mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi sebelumnya, semakin menyakitkan sengatan yang dia rasakan pada kepalanya.

"Ada apa gerangan?"

Dia berbisik, pada dirinya sendiri, matanya terbelalak, bergetar tak kunjung henti.

"Kondisi dia cukup mengkhawatirkan..."

Sang dokter sedikit berdesah. Yuugi hanya menatapnya tidak percaya. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya setelah membuat mereka menunggu selama hampir 5 jam. Setelah membuat Yuugi merasa dia sudah kehilangan tiap tetes airmata yang dia miliki, setelah berjam-jam rasa sakit yang mereka alami. Cuma itu.

"..Mungkin..dia tak akan bertahan...."

"Apa maksudnya? Atem..aku tahu dia, aku tahu dia melebihi apa yang orang lain ketahui tentang dia! Aku tahu tiap seluk beluk tubuhnya hingga tiap helai rambutnya! Aku tahu dia tak akan pergi meninggalkan aku begitu saja!"

Honda dan Anzu sekejap bergerak, keinginan untuk menghentikan Yuugi timbul dalam bola mata mereka, tetapi langsung mereka hilangkan dibawah kesadaran mereka, hilang terbawa air mata Yuugi yang entah bagaimana kembali mengucur.

"Kembalikan dia!!"

"...Ini memang...sulit untukmu, nak...."

"AKU BILANG KEMBALIKAN DIA!"

Dengan segenap tenaga, Yuugi membanting tubuh dokter itu ke lantai, memberi wajah tua rentanya beberapa tinju kuatnya, menghancurkan mentalnya dengan kata-kata yang takkan pernah orang lain dengar keluar dari bibir manisnya, badannya menggigil, hasrat kebencian berkumpul dalam hatinya...

Sebelum semua tampak kabur, bersamaan dengan rasa ngilu yang luar biasa cepatnya menyebar, dari kepalanya.

--

Kaiba membuka kembali mata lelahnya. Apakah dia jatuh tertidur? Sembari menggaruk kepalanya dan mengusap matanya, dia mendelik ke arah jam dinding.

_Jam 3 pagi..._

"Aku tidur terlalu lama..."

Pikirnya. Dia melompat turun dari ranjang tingginya, sebelum merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya, dan kembali melihat ke depan, ke arah pintu kamar. Setengah berharap akan ada yang mengunjunginya untuk menghapus rasa laranya.

"Kurasa tidak..."

Dia bergumam. Dia berputar balik untuk mengenakan sepatunya secara asal, dan kembali menghadap ke pintu, kali ini berjalan keluar kamar.

Mansion keluarga Kaiba terasa sangat sepi. Berbeda dari beberapa jam sebelumnya dimana pesta Ulang Tahunnya digelar. Kini sudah bukan harinya lagi, dan kini pun sudah bukan harinya untuk mengumumkan calon pengantinnya. Toh kedua pria yang terus memenuhi pikirannya kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit kepercayaanya, entah masih hidup atau sudah....

.....

Kaiba menggigit bibirnya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, hidupnya terasa lebih kosong dibandingkan hari-harinya dulu, 10 tahun yang lalu.

--

"Kembalikan Millenium Puzzle-ku!"

Yuugi menangis, melompat dengan segala upaya melawan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sangatlah pendek, mencoba untuk mengambil kembali kotak bewarna emas yang kini digenggam erat oleh seorang lelaki remaja berambut pirang.

"Heh! Lemah! Tunjukkan kalau kau memang lelaki sejati!"

Jounouchi menatap sedikit tak percaya, tatapannya yang tadinya kosong mulai menyadari tempat dimana dia sedang berdiri.

Ruangan kelas SMA Domino...11 tahun yang lalu. Ruangan kelas yang dimana dia berbagi tawa, amarah, dan tangis, dengan teman-temannya.

'_Kenapa aku......'_

"Hahaha! Kau memang lemah, Jounouchi!"

Tampak Anzu tertawa bangga, tangannya menggenggam 5 buah kartu yang berasa sangat familiar.

'_Ini....masa laluku dengan teman-teman?!'_

'_Betul sekali, Jounouchi...'_

Jounouchi menengo ke sampingnya, darimana dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Tampak salah satu sahabatnya tersenyum manis kepadanya, tangannya melambai riang.

'_A..Atem?!'_

Atem tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Matanya tersorot pada adegan-adegan masa lampau yang kini sedang terjadi di hadapannya. Di mana Yuugi sedang tertawa melihat tingah laku konyol Jounouchi dan Honda, saat mereka lari menghindari amarah Anzu yang roknya disingkapkan, atau saat mereka kabur dari ruang BK setelah tertangkap membawa video-video porno ke sekolah.

Jounouchi merasa sedikit senang melihatnya.

'_Sudah lama sekali ya....'_

Dia menggaruk pipinya, senyum terlintas di bibirnya. Atem tidak menjawab dan hanya menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya, memerintahkan Jounouchi untuk kembali fokus pada memento mereka bersama.

Dia melihat dirinya sendiri, tidak begitu berbeda walaupun sudah berlalu lebih dari 10 tahun, teman-temannya pernah memberitahunya kalau senyumannya merupakan ciri khasnya, dan muka sok-machonya merupakan 'trademark' seorang Jounouchi. Dia tertawa, tetapi terhenti oleh tangan lembut Atem yang mendarat di pundaknya. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada bayangan masa lalunya, mengikuti tiap tiap gerakan yang dia buat, dan saat itulah dia menyadarinya.

Saat dia tertawa bersama teman-temannya, melewati seorang anggota kelasnya duduk sendiri di pojok jendela. Mata biru indahnya terpaku hanya pada bukunya, helai-helai rambut coklat bercahayanya bergerak terhembus angin.

Jounouchi menatap sosok lelaki muda itu, berpikir keras kenapa dia bisa melewatinya begitu saja, meninggalkan dia seorang diri.

'_Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?'_

Atem bergidik. Jounouchi hanya terdiam. Ada luapan emosi yang timbul dalam hati kecilnya, yang sangat sulit untuk dia ungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

'_Kau menyukainya, kan?'_

Sang Pharaoh tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ini, sementara sang duelist hanya terdiam, mengamati sosok anggun Kaiba saat dia sesekali membalik halaman bukunya.

'_Aku tidak ingin mengalami cinta yang akan kusesali...'_

Jounouchi kini menatapnya dengan heran.

'_Tidak ada seseorang pun yang ingin menyakiti seseorang yang mereka cintai....'_

'_Tentu saja tidak.....'_

Atem tertawa lagi, matanya tetap tertuju kepada fragmen-fragmen dari ingatan yang dia alami selama bertahun-tahun lampau. Jounouchi, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia katakan untuk mejawabnya, mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan, menelusuri semua hal-hal manis-pedas-pahit yang telah mereka semua alami sampai mereka berdiri tegak seperti sekarang ini.

'_Hey Jounouchi.....Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?'_

'_...Apa?'_

Jawabnya, salah satu alisnya bergerak naik, tanda kalau dia ingin tahu dan juga bingung. Atem hanya tersenyum padanya. Perlahan dia bergerak mendekati sahabat terbaiknya, dan berbisik pada lubang telinganya....

'.................'

--

Mata Jounouchi terbuka membelalak. Napasnya tidak teratur, jantungnya terasa perih dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku tak terkontrol.

"Apa itu barusan?! Kenapa Atem..?!"

Kepalanya terasa perih, seperti ada beberapa kekuatan dalam dagingnya yang memaksa untuk merobek kulit kepalanya jika ia bergerak lebih banyak lagi. Perlahan dia melarikan gerakkan jari-jari tangannya, ingin mengusap peluh keringat dari antara kedua bola matanya.

_Tapi dia tak bisa._

Merasa panik dia mencoba untuk melingkarkan telapak-telapak tangannya, tetapi tetap gagal, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kedua tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, mencari tahu apa yang menahannya, dan tanpa usaha lebih pun, dia telah melihatnya...

Tangan kirinya tertahan oleh berat pundak Mokuba Kaiba, yang kini tertidur pulas bersadarkan lengan Jounouchi sebagai bantalan, tangannya tetap menggandeng erat, seolah tidak mau melepaskan.

Jounouchi mencoba menengokkan lehernya ke arah seberang, dan dia menemukan sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Kaiba Seto tertidur lelap, tangannya pun menggandeng tangannya dengan lembut. Bibir mungil dinginnya mengecup erat jari-jari Jounouchi. Tanaman cocor bebek darinya, dan juga peti kecil berisi sekantong balon dari Atem, diletakkan bersampingan di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

Sang Duelist pirang pun kini bingung, dia kini terjebak dalam suatu hubungan yang suilt, dan dia tidak bisa mebgatakan kalau ini memang benar-benar dibawah kemauan dia sendiri.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya? Dia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Otaknya serasa beku ditembaki peluru es. Tapi apakah benar dia tidak menginginkan semua perhatian dan rasa sayang yang diberikan padanya itu? Apakah benar kalau elakan dia dalam rasa cintanya padanya, pada mereka, itu benar-benar apa yang dia rasakan?

Dia menutup matanya, tiba-tiba merasa lelah kembali, ingi rasanya dia kembali pada saat-saat indah itu, dimana dia bisa tertawa secara bebas, dimana dia bisa mencela dan mengoarkan rasa percaya dirinya dalam berduel ke orang-orang yang dia sayangi...Bersama teman, bersama-

'KLAK'

Dia dapat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh keningnya. Perlahan membuka kembali sepasang bola mata coklatnya, dia bergumam. _Apa lagi sekarang?_

Sebuah benda, berukuran tidak lebih dari kerikil kecil, terbungkus sangat berantakan dan terkesan terburu-buru dengan kertas coklat yang sudah lecek disana-sini, melayang tepat di antara 2 matanya. Dia mendongak keatas dan menyadari kalau benda itu diterbangkan dengan sebuah balon bewarna merah. Angi dingin yang tidak dia rasakan sebelumnya memberitahunya kalau benda itu diterbangkan masuk dari malam gelap di luar sana, melalui jendela kamarnya yang kini terbuka lebar.

Meniup sedikit 'paket melayang' itu, dia menonton dengan seksama, saat kertas coklat pembungkus itu terbang terbawa angin, meninggalkan sesuatu yang dia kira sudah hilang dan takkan pernah kembali lagi.

Batu onyx hitam kecil kini melayang, berotasi dengan sempurna di hadapannya, memperlihatkan setiap sisi dan sudut-sudut kasarnya pada sang pemuda, yang hanya bisa melongo pertanda tidak mengerti. Ada bunyi tajam diantara deru angin malam, dan benang balon pun terputus.

Menjatuhkan batu hitam mengkilat itu di pangkuan Jounouchi. Sang pemuda pun menunduk sedikit, meneliti benda baru itu secara lebih seksama. Ukiran kasar yang terdapat persis di atas permukaan mulusnya membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Tanpa perlu melihatnya kembali, dia yakin kalau apa yang dia lihat itu kenyataan. Dan air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir pun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dijadikan bukti.

....Kalau sebenarnya dia pun telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu.....

--

"Heeey..Apakah Cuma ini yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Di suatu tempat, di atap rumah sakit yang sama, dua pemuda bertampang serupa duduk memandang bulan di langit malam, masing-masing besandar pada pundak yang lain.

"...Bakura itu...benar-benar membunuh Pharaoh loh..."

Sahut salah satu dari mereka berbisik pelan, namun cukup untuk di dengar pemuda di belakangnya. Mata ungu lavendernya tetap menatap langit, pupilnya bergerak kesana kemari, mengikuti arah bintang-bintang berputar.

"Kau pikir apalagi yang bisa kira perbuat?! Semuanya sudah terlambat, bukan?"

Dia mencibir. Pemuda yang satunya hanya tertawa miris.

"Aku tidak pernah suka cerita-cerita yang berakhir buruk..."

Dia mendesah, terdengar sedih.

"Bukannya kau suka cerita drama romansa, bego?"

"Yah..."

Dia meluruskan kakinya, dan memperbaiki syalnya untuk mencegah kedinginan.

"...Kurasa aku akan berhenti menyukainya mulai sekarang....."

--

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak insiden itu, dan hari-hari mereka terasa sedikit lebih ringan, setelah semua masalah, dan cekcok dalam hubungan satu sama lain akhirnya terselesaikan.

Namun masing-masing dari mereka berpikir...

_Apakah hal ini masih bisa diselesaikan tanpa harus kehilangan seseorang?_

Yuugi berlutut, di lengannya bersandar sebuket bunga lili putih, dan juga kantong kecil terbuat dari kain berwarna ungu tua, berisi balon warna-warni.

Setelan jas miliknya sudah agak sempit, karena dia jarang sekali memakainya, membuatnya kesulitan dalam jongkok ataupun kembali berdiri.

"Apa kabarmu?"

Dia tersenyum, terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Matanya menjorong kepada sebuah batu di hamparan rumput, persis di depan dimana kakinya memijak tanah.

"Aku baik-baik saja...Jounouchi, Kaiba, Anzu..semua baik-baik saja..."

Dia berhenti sejenak, meletakkan buket bunga di depan batu tersebut.

"Tapi..apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap akan merindukanmu...."

"Secara...Kamu adalah teman baik kami! Bahkan..untuk selamanya....bahkan..setelah kamu!-

Mata merah kilatnya bergetar. Ingin rasanya dia menumpahkan segala emosi yang telah dia pendam saat itu juga, tetapi janjinya pada dia...takkan pernah dia lupakan.

"..Aku tidak akan menangis...."

Dia tertawa, sembari berdiri, arah pandangan tetap pada batu berukir itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya....Aku akan mengunjungimu...tiap minggu 2 kali..."

Sedikit bergidik, Yuugi berbalik badan, mulai berjalan menuruni bukit hijau subur itu. Setelah beberapa langkah pendek, dia dapat melihat sesosok bayangan.

Bayangan dari Kaiba, Mokuba, dan Jounouchi, berdiri sedikit meratap di depan mobil Jeep baru mereka. Bahkan dari kejauhan pun, kemilau batu Onyx dari cincin di jari Jounouchi masih dapat menyilaukan mata.

Yuugi menengok kebelakang sekali lagi, menatap kembali satu batu diantara padang rumput disana, sebelum mencoba untuk menahan tangis, sambil tersenyum.

"Kukira kau akan menetap di dunia sana, Pharaoh...."

Atem tertawa miris, matanya mengarah lembut kepada sepupu sekaligus salah satu pendeta terpercayanya.

"Ada saat-saatnya dimana aku hanya menjadi penghalang, Seth...."

"Seorang Pharaoh takkan pernah menjadi penghalang."

Dia tertawa lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah berubah...."

Serberkas senyuman tampak pada bibirnya. Ada sepercik keceriaan yang jarang orang temukan pada bola mata biru cerahnya, selagi dia membuka lengannya dengan lebar, mengangguk kepada sang Raja.

"Selamat datang kembali, Pharaoh...."

Berlari kembali ke pelukan dan elusan yang tidak mungkin bisa Atem pungkiri, rindukan, dia berbisik.

".....Aku Pulang....."

--

"Aku harus berterimakasih padamu, kawan...."

"Kalau tanpa dirimu, mungkin aku akan menghabisi sisa waktuku, menyembunyikan perasaanku..."

"Tentu, orang bilang kita tidak akan mendapatkan anak macan kalau tidak masuk ke kandang macan..."

"Tapi ini agak keterlaluan, bukan?"

Jounouchi tertawa riang, memastikan kalau mereka semua telah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi masing-masing, sebelum tersenyum pada Kaiba untuk mulai berangkat kembali ke kota Domino.

"Jadi...kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti...."

"Aku berjanji akan memberimu sebuah tinju!"

"Karena itu, main-main kesini lagi yah, teman!!"

"_Jounouchi...."_

"_Cintailah Dia...Sebagai ganti diriku...."_

_**FIN.**_

A.N. : Sekarang..saya bingung mau ngomong apa.... ;A;

Maaf beribu maaf kalau ada yang kecewa sama endingnya..jujur ini tanggung jawab berat..apalagi buat fanfic pertama saya... =///=;;

Mu-mungkin agak ngebingungin disana-sini.... ?? -garuk2kepala- ( SERIUS bingung mau ngomong apa!! DX ))

I hope you all enjoyed it!~ c: And Thank you very much for reading! 3


End file.
